The Runaway of the Sea and the Great Wizard War
by Saxiel
Summary: Percy hoped that he will finally have a peaceful life away from the gods. but, one day Hecate arrived at his doorstep and asked for his aid in helping his blessed race, the wizards, in fighting a war against the most powerful Dark Wizard. Percy joins the Order of the Phoenix and met Harry Potter and the others. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy and Harry and their stories
1. Prologue

Prologue

My life this past couple month has been good. As good as a demigod can be in the land beyond the gods. Ah yeah, you are probably wondering why I've been living alone in Alaska for the past couple of years when there are two camps for demigods in the United States.

Well, to make the story short after the Second Giant War, Percy Jackson thought that the way his generation's going they will probably be subjected to another war so he started preparing himself for that time. But instead of feeling relieved that someone is willing to defend them once again if given the chance, most of the gods of Olympus and most of their spawns felt threatened that he is getting too strong, that when he decides to go against Olympus he will be a difficult opponent, so what better strategy to use in this situation than kill him before that time comes. So Percy Jackson escaped, went to the Garden of the Hesperides, stole a few apples from the tree guarded by a multiple headed poisonous dragon (he figured that he has to keep them from taking his soul too since he's sure his new enemy will force Hades to guarantee a particularly nasty punishment for me in the Underworld), and then went to Alaska, the place where the Olympians have no power.

And, I should also point out that I'm not alone here. Currently, I am living with Malcolm, son of Athena. He was one of the few people that I can still call my friends along with Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Rachel Dare, Grover Underwood, and the gods Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, and almost if not all the minor gods. Malcolm here joined a hunting party built by Camp Half-blood, but when his companions learned that he didn't feel that I am not and will never be a threat to Olympus, deserted him and met an unfortunate accident while in a rain. When I found him, he asked me if I would like to let him come with me and I agreed. I took him to my place in Alaska and trained him to be a tour guide in Glacier Bay National Park, just like me.

I probably should elaborate on that but now isn't the time. Because right now, I see a familiar figure walking towards my cabin. Funny she looks like Hecate, the Greek Goddess of Magic. And if a Greek deity is willing to come to the place where she holds no power to meet a demigod on the run, you'll know that this is very serious matter.

I opened my door as she arrived at my door. "Lady Hecate! I never thought you will visit me here in Alaska?" ending my last sentence as a question.

"Perseus, it's been a long time. Aren't you gonna invite me in?" she asked, avoiding my first question.

"Of course! Where are my manners? Come in, come in. And please call me Percy," ushering her into my living room. Actually, it's not just a living room; it's basically a large room that I divided into the living room, dining room, and kitchen. I dedicated the whole right half of the space to be kitchen. Ever since my departure I have to learn a variety of skills for survival, and cooking became one of my absolute favorite along with reading. In fact, I've been reading so much that the letter aren't moving around anymore, just shaking in place, except for a few difficult words. The left side of the space, I further divided into two: one for the dining room, the other one for the living room, which is where we are right now. "What do you want for a drink? Soda? Juice? Something stronger?"

"Just water, please." She answered. I went to get her a pitcher and glass of water. She silently took the glass of water, sending me a grateful look before she downed all of the contents, refilled it, and then downed it again. I can clearly see that entering Alaska is difficult for her. She's sweaty and pale; whatever made her to come here must really be very important.

"So," I said, eyeing her. "Why did you come to me?" its bullshit to beat around the bush. She wants something from me; she might as well say it on the get go. Besides, the faster we finish, the sooner she leaves Alaska, which I can say is for her best.

"What do you know of witches and wizards?" she asked me, staring at me hard.

"Not much," I answered her. "Just that they are people that you gave your blessing ages ago, and they passed their blessing to their children. Today they have a different culture, much like the demigods down south."

"That's correct. In a way they are my children. I care for them. And lately, their entire way of living is being endangered." she said. I can sense that we are getting near the reason why she came here.

"An extremely powerful dark wizard, named Tom Riddle, also called Lord Voldemort, rose into dominance more than a decade ago. And when people thought that no one can stop him, he was destroyed into almost nothing, by a newborn wizard."

"Are you serious?" I asked her, not sure if I heard her right.

"His name is Harry Potter. He was able to destroy Tom Riddle through a protective spell cast on him by his mother in her dying breath. Through this protection, the curse that Tom Riddle sent to him backfired to him, killing him in the process, or so everyone thought. Four years ago, Tom reappeared, seeking to go back to his older body, which was destroyed 15 years ago, and something tells me that he will succeed sooner than later. And when he comes back, he'll be stronger than he was before."

I remained silent, digesting all this new information. "Ok, but where does the I-must-go-to-Alaska-where-my-powers-wont-work-and-talk-to-Percy-Jackson part comes in?"

She stood up and paced in front of me like an agitated tiger. "You know that gods are prohibited from meddling with mortal affairs. I can't interfere with my people's affairs no matter how dire the situation is, and sending one of my children isn't an option, since that's also considered meddling. So I need you to be there if he returns, helping them win once more against him. " She looked at me pleadingly.

"So you want me to cross the Atlantic and help you people in fighting a war against a super powerful dark wizard?" I asked her, incredulous. "I don't know Hecate. You know that I'm trying to avoid being a god's pawn."

"I know what I'm asking for. I am asking you to go join a war, a war that you shouldn't be in, after everything that you've been through. But I'm telling you this Percy, if you help, you'll be helping preserve a way of life."

I groaned inwardly. This goddess is going for the jugular. How can I say no if she makes it sound like my aid might mean life or death of a whole race? "Fine, if this Voldemort does rise, I'll be willing to give my assistance. But how can I help them, Hecate, I'm a demigod not a wizard. Won't my arrival reveal our existence to them? Is Zeus okay with that?"

"You don't have to tell them your real identity," she answered me, looking thoughtful. "I know that you have the blood of magician flowing in your veins from your mother's side, Percy Jackson. You've been able to channel the power of Nekbhet, even without training. I think if you just give yourself the chance, you'll be a very powerful wizard. I have brought with me several books that will teach how to do magic. I also have with me a wand that I'm sure will suit you. You should know that a wand is a must-have if you are a wizard. A wand less wizard is a dead wizard."

She took out a wand from her clothes and gave it to me. It's around 14 inches, made of dark wood, and then shines green when light touches it. When my skin touched it, a mist-like stuff seeped from its tip.

When Hecate saw it, she smiled at me. "It likes you. I knew I picked the right wand for you. Your books are waiting for you outside. I have my servants brought here while we were talking and I'm happy that I won't have to ask them to take it back to the carriage." She started walking towards the door.

"If Tom doesn't come back, I wouldn't even have to go to England. Wait, can I have Malcolm with me?" I asked as he got out of the door. True to her words, a pile of books now stand outside.

"I guess Malcolm can earn magic. The children of Athena have surprisingly strong affinity for magic. But I'm afraid he can't help you in your quest Percy, I'm already playing with the rules as it is."

I nodded, understanding her fully. Sending more than one powerful demigod to her children might be considered as too much interference, even if the mentioned demigods weren't her children.

"So, I guess I'll see you, if worse comes to worst. How are you going to go back home anyway? Don't you have any powers here? And where are your servants?" I asked her totally confused.

She smiled at me, with a hint of mischief in it. "My title may be the goddess of magic, but my birthright is being a Titan. There are certain things that affect a 'full' god that won't affect me." She started walking away from my cabin. After a few meters, she looked back. "I'll see you again, Perseus Jackson, if worse comes to worst." And she was gone in a flash of light.

I let out a sigh of frustration before turning back to my cabin. I used the vapor in the air to carry my magic books inside. No one knows when this Tom Riddle might rise again. It may be tomorrow, it may be in a year, it doesn't matter. What matters is that when that time comes, I must be competitive enough in magic to be of great help. And to do that, I must start now.

I reached to my pile of magic books. This particular book seems to be about transfiguration. I opened it, and started my preparation for my quest to the world of witches and wizards.

 _Almost a year later_

I closed the book I just finished. This one is about Advanced Mind Magic, a field of magic not designated for students. Apparently, for wizarding education, you only need a total of seven academic years to become a fully pledged wizard. For me, it took me eight months to be in my current level. I must say Hecate would be very proud on my progress. And Malcolm's too. After Hecate's visit, I immediately told Malcolm about Hecate's thoughts about Athena's spawns being highly compatible with magic. We contacted an Elder Cyclopes friend of ours, and he fashioned a wand specifically for Malcolm. Together, we studied about the different ways to practice magic. Eventually, when we thought that we were competent enough, we started focusing on things that holds our interest. Malcolm focuses in combat magic, while I, on the other hand focuses in mind magic. But I can confidently say that both of us are very competent in magic in general.

It's been eight months since I got that visit from Hecate, so I got this hope that Tome Riddle might not rise anymore and I won't have to go to England and join the war. So imagine my disappointment when I come home from training one night and find Hecate in my living room.

"Oh goddamn it," I said, monotonously. "Tom's back."

"Just this evening," she confirmed. "The day you've been preparing for has finally come."

I just nodded. "Let me prepare my things." I said as I bring out my wand and then waved it towards by closet's direction. My things flew and folded and packed themselves into my bag. I did the same thing towards the bathroom and my toiletries flew inside my bag. "So, how am I going to travel? Apparate?"

"Yes," she answered. "But, before I send you on your way, I must first brief you on your background story. As you know you have to keep your true identity both from your would-be comrades and enemies, I thought of a lie close enough to the truth, that you won't have a hard time thinking of lies to support it."

I listened intently on what she decided would be my pseudo-background. I have to admit, I won't have a hard time thinking of lies on the spot when something unexpected happens.

"You will have to Apparate me there," I told her after she finished. "I could Apparate myself but I've never been to England before." It is necessary that you can visualize the place you're going for Apparating, otherwise there's no telling where you'll end up.

"Yes," she responded. "I will transport you to Hogwarts, and then you must find the office of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He is one of the two strongest wizards alive today, the other one being Tom Riddle. He is also the head of the Order of the Phoenix, the organization working against Tom. You will need to convince him to let you join the Order. That will make your quest easier"

She stood and walked to me. "Are you ready?"

Then I remembered that I won't be able to say goodbye to Malcolm. "Wait, I forgot to say good bye to Malcolm." I conjured a piece of paper and pen. I wrote a quick farewell to Malcolm, promising to stay in touch. I left it my dining table, where he can easily find it.

"There. I'm ready," I told Hecate.

She stepped close to me. "Good luck, Percy," she whispered. "I will always hope for your victory and safety."

With those words, she waved her hand before me, and then I vanished with a loud crack.


	2. Chapter 1: Percy Meets His First Wizards

Chapter 1

 **I Meet the Oldest Man Alive and the Boy Who Became Internationally Famous Overnight Because He Survived the Killing Curse Cast By the Most Powerful Dark Wizard Ever**

I Apparated into a courtyard just in front of what looked like a very ancient castle. I turned around and saw that it stands before a large lake. The castle and lake are surrounded by dense woods, ending abruptly, before it meets the castle, on its edge lays what looked like a stone house, maybe the accommodations for the game keeper, but he doesn't seem to be inside at the moment.

I turned back to the castle to look for someone to help me find the headmaster, when I saw a figure go out of the great doors, followed by what looked like a cat. He's holding a broom in the way you would hold a sword. And he's looking angrily, at me.

What did I do this time? I just arrived.

"Hey, you!" he called to me. "Who are you? How did you arrive here? Why are you here?"

"Perseus Jackson," I answered his first question. "I'm here to talk to Albus Dumbledore." I ignored his second question. Too complicated to explain how I was able to Apparate in a place where no supposed to be able to Apparate.

"Mr. Filch," another voice uttered from the direction of the great doors. "Who is this?" I looked for the owner of the voice, but I can't find him. Maybe he's wearing an Invisibility cloak?

"Professor Flitwick," Mr. Filch addressed the owner of the voice. He's looking down, as if talking to a child. I followed the direction he's looking at and found a minute wizard no taller than three feet. "This boy – " I shot him glare for referring to me as 'boy' "– just arrived, demanding to talk to the Headmaster."

Professor Flitwick turned to me. "Good evening Mister…?" He left that sentence hanging as a question.

"Percy Jackson," I supplied. "Look, I'm sorry if I came unannounced, but this is an emergency and I have to meet him right away."

"Is the headmaster expecting you?"

"Uhmm, no. But – "

"I'm sorry but you can't possibly meet him tonight," he interrupted. "Something very urgent happened early this evening that require his full attention, why don't I inform him of about, and you can try to come back to –"

"I can't have that," I interrupted him. Interrupting each other as much as possible seemed to be our game of the night. "You see, my auntie sensed the reappearance of a magical presence here in England earlier this evening. A presence that she hasn't felt since 15 years ago. " Flitwick paled after I said that. "She immediately sent me here to speak with Dumbledore, saying that he would definitely know what is going on, and lend a hand if it is what she suspects it is."

Flitwick and Filch stared at me like I just fell from the sky. Hmmm, I can expect that expression from Filch since it's obvious that he's not a teacher but I guess I expected more from Flitwick.

Thankfully, Flitwick didn't lose his power of speech permanently. "I guess you can see him tonight," he finally said. "Follow me please. I'll lead you to the headmaster's office. He'll meet you there after his other business. Do you have anything you want me to say to him when he asks me about you?"

"Tell him," I started as I grinned at him. "I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, former member of the Clans of Olympia, in America."

I don't envy Albus Dumbledore's life.

Granted, he's one of the two most powerful wizards alive today. He lives in a castle free of charge, doesn't have to think about any bills of his own or even when to buy food. And being the headmaster of the academic institution, he basically owns the castle, the lake, and the woods surrounding it. And he has this large circular room for his office.

But, man, this guy's had a tough life, and he never seems to have the chance to take a rest. He's a teacher, dealing with self-obsessed kids and hormone-filled, eternally flirting, always horny teenagers. Then he became the headmaster so add the responsibility of taking care of the whole castle and its lands and its occupants (the centaurs and mermaids are undoubtedly a handful, I wonder how he keeps them peaceful). Also, he's a very powerful and wise wizard looked upon even by the Minister of Magic of England so add again the legislative duties shoved into his lap even though he's not a politician. And lastly, more than a decade ago, he became the wizard leading the fight against the most powerful dark wizard of all time and his followers. Then, that wizard disappeared, thanks to a young wizard boy protected by a protective spell of love by his mother in her dying breath, so he has to take care of the Boy Who Lived (who also can be called The Boy Who Became Internationally Famous Overnight Because I Survived the Killing Curse Cast By The Most Powerful Dark Wizard Ever) for the past 15 years while knowing that Tom wasn't really dead and might come back in the future. And last but not the least, earlier this evening Tom came back more powerful than ever and he will be forced again to lead the war.

So, Albus is a tough competitor of mine in the game of Whose Life Sucks the Most, a game that I am winning lately. Yeah, Albus' life must suck be he still have most of his family and friends with him, while mine have a Kill When Sighted order against me so I'm ahead of him. A little.

I've been waiting forever here in his office, staring at his phoenix, the Sorting Hat, the Sword of Gryffindor, and the portraits of past headmaster hanging on the wall. I'm so bored already and my ADHD is threatening to surface again and I don't know what trouble that will cause in a place filled of magical objects. I really really hope he arrives soon.

Thankfully, the door of his office opened, bringing him into the room. Albus may not win the Whose Life Sucks the Most grand prize, but he has a very big chance of winning the Oldest Man Alive grand prize. He is tall and thin, with a silver hair and beard so long it passed his waist, and wears half-moon spectacles and purple robe. And he looks like a centenarian.

"Mr. Perseus Jackson, right?" he asked me. "Professor Flitwick informed me of your arrival and your surprising knowledge about recent events here in my school. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, as you might already know." He offered his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Professor. And please call me Percy." I responded, shaking his hand. "Yes, because of my aunt, I am made aware that Tome Riddle has possibly come back early this evening, though the circumstances of the event are unknown to her. I am here to confirm the information, collect some data about the event, and offer my assistance if necessary."

Albus looked thoughtfully at me. "You're not afraid of saying Voldemort's name?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know why people are so afraid of saying his name. Granted, he's powerful and did horrible things but it's not something that most of us would be able to do under the right circumstances." And I've seen worse things.

He kept looking thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. "To answer the questions you came here with, Yes, Tom Riddle has indeed come back tonight. As for how, it's a long story…" He narrated on how Tom hid in the forests of Albania, how his follower named Wormtail tracked him, how he knew of the Triwizard Tournament, how he made his follower Bartemius infiltrate Hogwarts, how they brought Harry Potter to a place where the requirements for the spell Tom wants to be cast, and how Harry Potter thwarted Tom one more time.

"As for your offer of assistance, I can't accept it so easily. You may come from a legendary family with powerful wizards but I don't know you enough to trust you." He finished.

"I am willing to do the unbreakable vow, if that will make you trust me." I offered.

He didn't speak for a moment, disbelief in his face. "If you're willing to go that far, then I guess I have no reason to refuse your offer," he finally said.

Of course, you'll have no reason to refuse me. I just said that I am willing to die if I betrayed your trust. "So, go call someone to cast the spell on us."

He smiled at that. "There's no need. The fact that you are willing to take an Unbreakable Vow to prove that you are trustworthy is enough for me. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," mentioning the name of the organization focused on the defeat of Tom and his followers. He offered his hand to me to shake.

Before I could shake his hand, I felt a presence appear at the castle's front door. A dark presence. There's something weird about it, as if it's devoid of happiness. No, it consumes happiness, as if happiness is its favorite food.

I could only be a dementor. But it's with a wizard. Huh.

But how could I not have sensed it until now? I can sense everything within five miles, a skill I am forced while on the run. So how could I have missed this dementor? Unless it Apparated here?

"It seems like someone just arrived with a dementor at the front door, and it's already inside the castle, they're headed to the east part of the castle." I informed Dumbledore.

Just then, Professor Flitwick entered the office. "Headmaster," he panted, as if he ran the whole way. "The Minister of Magic just arrived with a dementor; they're currently headed to Barty Crouch's office."

Dumbledore didn't even show an ounce of surprise. What and interesting man. "Thanks Professor Flitwick, I'll be meeting him right away. Please oversee the dinner of the students please," he said, already starting towards the door. "Please come with me, Mr. Jackson,' he called back to me. I followed, grumbling about 'Mr. Jackson.'

As we were going towards the Minister, the sensed them suddenly return the way they come from, the dementor looked like passed through a window and left while the wizard started moving south, with two other people following him. I told this to Dumbledore and he also changed directions.

"Do you know where they are going right now?" I asked him.

"Yes," he quipped. "They're headed towards the infirmary, where Harry Potter is at the moment."

When we entered the infirmary, it sounds like the place isn't an infirmary at all. There are two people shouting at each other; one, a man who must be the Minister (because the keep referring to him as Minister, not Mistress, that's how I know), and the other, a woman a little younger than Dumbledore, she must be a professor of the school.

This woman has guts, shouting at the leader of England's magical community like he's just a student.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from the minister to the woman. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva," she addressed the woman, "I'm surprised at you. I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch –"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore Dumbledore!" Minerva shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

It seems like the Minister's dementor has delivered its fatal kiss on Mr. Crouch. His soul is now slowly being digested in the dementor's digestive tract. No more afterlife for poor Barty.

I drowned out their argument, which Dumbledore has now joined and took in the appearance of the infirmary. It is a big room with a row of bed in two walls opposite to each other. The far end of the room is the healer's station, where a middle aged healer is now stationed. Give her a few more years and she will join Dumbledore and Minerva's Centennial Club.

"You-Know-Who. . . returned?" Aaahh, Dumbledore already told the Minister the news of the decade. "Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore. . ." He's still in the denial stage though.

I drowned them out once more as I now looked at the other inhabitants of the room. One is a stout, red-haired lady dressed in housewife clothes. She is hovering protectively over the teenager lying on one of the infirmary beds. She may look like a very harmless housewife witch to people who might want to harm the boy on the bed, but in my view of things, many people will have a hard time breaching the protection of this woman. Hiding behind that homey look is a very powerful witch.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who. . . well. . ." seems like the Minister is refusing to believe the truth. I can't blame him, given the fear Tom has instilled to the minds of the wizarding population, some may find it hard to wrap around their minds that the most powerful dark wizard I history is back once more.

My attention drifted once more, this time to the young man with the homey woman. He is obviously her son. They both have long red hair, but his is tied into a ponytail. He is tall, wearing clothes that a Muggle would want to wear, and boots that looks like it's made of dragon skin. Like her mother, he is also a very powerful wizard, and intelligent too.

"Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it. . ." he wants to keep using the dementors? This Minister seems to be seriously demented. I can't imagine anyone wanting to be allies with such vile creatures.

Now, I just noticed a man in the background of all this commotion. So quiet and still that I didn't notice him the first time I entered. He wears dark clothes, and has shoulder-length hair. He must be the other person accompanying the Minister after the Crouch-demented incident. Another powerful wizard, around as powerful as Minerva, but looks like more cunning. Dangerous man.

"Envoys to the giant? What madness is this?" I heard Fudge shout again. Now, I can understand that one. Giants are usually very dangerous creatures. The only races of giants that I have a liking to are the Hyperboreans and Cyclopes. But, I guess, if Dumbledore thinks it's necessary, then so be it.

Finally, I focused on the inhabitant of the bed and his close companions: a boy, a girl, and a big black dog.

The big black dog is sitting beside the bed, calmly watching the exchange between Dumbledore and the Minister. Living knowing the presence of Gods, I know that most of them love assuming the form of animals when interacting with mortals, so I am accustomed to checking the minds even of animals, just to be safe. So I tensed, instinctive going to battle mode, when I found out that this dog isn't a dog at all, but I relaxed almost immediately when I found out that it's not a god in disguise, but an Animagus named Sirius Black. He probably came immediately upon hearing what happened to his godson.

Beside Sirius is a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes. When she smiled at the occupant of the bed to reassure him, and I found the she has perfect set of teeth. She must be Hermione Granger. On the other side of the bed is a tall and lanky boy with freckles and red hair. Ronald Weasley.

I focused then at Harry James Potter, the occupant of the bed. He is skinny, with untidy black hair and green eyes. A lightning shaped scar, his souvenir for surviving the Killing Curse, adorned his forehead, unsuccessfully concealed by his hair and glasses.

I turned to the door when I heard it open and close. The Minister has left and it seems that Dumbledore wasn't able to convince him of Tom's return. In fact, he seems adamant on denying Dumbledore's claim. That would cause an endless amount of trouble for us, I'm sure. Cornelius Fudge (I heard his name in the conversation between him and Dumbledore) has the Ministry of Magic of this country on his palms and he will surely do everything he can to make sure no one believes Harry and Albus.

"There is work to be done. Molly," Dumbledore said addressing the motherly red-hair. "Am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

Molly confirmed her family's allegiance to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then sent Bill (dragon boots guy) to his father Arthur, Minerva to Hagrid (the gamekeeper) and Madame Maxime (Beauxbaton's headmistress), and Poppy (the healer) to Winky (Barty's house-elf).

Once they are all gone. He addressed the dog, asking him to assume his human form. Snape's expression when he recognized Sirius Black is one of pure hate. Apparently, he's not a member of the Sirius Forever fans club. Sirius expression as he looked as Snape is one of pure disgust. He's not a member of Snape Forever fans club either. I wonder what happened between these two. Are they gay and had a relationship with each other that ended in a sour note? I would have loved to read their minds but it's inappropriate in the moment.

Dumbledore forced them to shake hands. Then, he told Sirius to contact the original Order members. Maybe I could help Sirius on this one, better meet the other members of the Order early.

"Can I help on that one, Albus?" I asked Dumbledore.

Now, everyone in the room focused at me. Well, except Moody, who's unconscious in an infirmary bed.

"This is Perseus Jackson, from North America." Dumbledore introduced me into the crowd. "His people have been monitoring our situation here in England for quite some time. Seems like they also thought that Voldermort will come back someday and sent Perseus here to help with the upcoming war."

"Aren't you too young?" Hermione asked.

"I'm pretty confident that I'll be a great asset to your cause." I answered her. Using my wolf eye thing and a devil may care grin. I found out that using the wolf eye thing Lupa thought along with my grin has a certain effect on people. True enough, Hermione paled and swallowed hard. Good, I hate it when people doubt my abilities. Granted, these people just met me, but still.

"You can come with Sirius, if he agrees to it," Dumbledore intervened.

"I going to travel as a dog, it will be hard for us to travel if you can't assume an animal form," Sirius said.

"No worries," I told him cheerfully. "I'm an Animagus too. I turn into a wolf." I have other forms too. It's rare for an Animagus to have more than one animal form. I guess I'm just rare.

Everyone looked at me with interest. I guess they are now realizing that I might really be a great help to them.

"Alright, then," Sirius finally said. He said good bye to Harry, promising that they'll meet again soon, and we're off to reassemble the Order of the Phoenix.

Due to Fudge's denial of the fact the Tom Riddle has returned, and Tom capitalizing on it, my first month as a member of the Order of the Phoenix is quite uneventful. Just shifts on guarding an object Dumbledore thinks that Tom will desire to have in the Department of Mysteries, and guarding shifts on Harry on Little Whinging. If I'm not in either one of those, I'm hanging out with Sirius and other members of the Order in the headquarters or meeting the one of the leaders of centaur herds in the United Kingdom. Dumbledore chose me as a delegate to the centaurs when he found out that I can talk to equines.

Right now, I am hanging out in the kitchen with Sirius, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione waiting for the other members of the Order so we can eat dinner. Sirius was fun to be with when I accompanied him in contacting the members. I communicated with him telepathically, since most of the time he's a black dog and I'm an arctic wolf. But after a few meetings, when he couldn't help in missions because he's a wanted criminal to the Ministry and Wormtail would have likely informed his fellow death eaters about his being an Animagus, his demeanor slowly changed. From a fun person, he turned into a depressing, moody man. Right now, he's helping Molly in taking care of the Order's headquarters, which is his ancestral home incidentally.

Molly, just like my first impression of her, is a very motherly yet powerful witch. She is currently staying here in the headquarters with her family except for her son, Percy. Percy is working in the Ministry like his father, following the rules like his life depended on it, so unlike many of their friends, I wasn't actually surprised when we found out that he believes Fudge rather than his own parents. So after, from what I heard, an epic fight between him and his father, Percy moved out and is now not talking to any of his family. And Molly seems like to have made it her agenda to make me as comfortable as possible in this country as if I am an orphan thrown overseas against my own will to an unknown family. I think she is making me as substitute for a certain son of his that I'm sharing a name with.

I'm sitting there watching the twins and Ginny goofing around the place when I felt Harry's emotion change. During my first shift in Little Whinging, I linked my mind to Harry's so I will be able to monitor his emotions, thus be able to predict his next actions. I told no one about this because I'm sure they will be against it, since Harry is already has his mind linked to someone. But it seems like it was worth the trouble. I just felt his mood change from vindictive pleasure (he's probably bullying his cousin) to worry, then to panic. Mundungus Fletcher is supposed to be guarding him, he wasn't supposed to be in any situation to be panicked about.

Unless Mundungus isn't there watching over him.

I stood up, told them to call Dumbledore and tell him that something is happening in Little Whinging, and hurried ouside, amid the protest an demands of explanation. Once I passed the front door, I Disapparated. My destination being Little Whinging.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's Life Sucks

**Hello readers! Thanks for reading my first fanfic.**

 **I just want to express my thanks to those who followed and favorited (** _is that a legit term in here?_ **) this story. I didn't expect to have that much in less than 2 weeks. Honestly, I'm feeling pressured now. Seems like there's a lot of expectations for this story.**

 **i would also apologize for the typographic errors** **(** _some obvious, some not so much_ **) in the past two updates. I'm new here and still learning. I'll try my best not to repeat the same mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading!**

Chapter 2

"Wand!" Harry muttered frantically as he groped the ground in search of his wand, which was knocked out from his grip earlier when Dudley chucked him in the temple. Dudley has stopped making noises, probably too busy getting his happiness sucked out of him by a dementor. And by the cold feeling intensifying behind him, there's probably another one. "Where's – wand – come one – _Lumos_!"

He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search – and to his disbelieving relief, light flared inches from his right hand- the wand tip had ignited. Harry snatched it up, scrambling to his feet, and turned around.

His stomach turned over.

A towering hooded figure was gliding smoothly toward him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking one the night as it came.

Stumbling backward, Harry raised his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of his wand and the dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his feet, harry retreated farther as the dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain – _concentrate –_

A pair of gray, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the dementor's robes, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand – he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't work the spell –

There was laughter inside his own head, shrill, high-pitched laughter. . . . he could smell the dementor's putrid, death-cold breath, filling his own lungs, drowning him – _Think . . . something happy. . . ._

But there was no happiness in him. . . . The dementor's icy fingers were closing on his throat – the high pitched laughter was growing louder and louder, and a voice spoke inside his head – _"Bow to death, Harry. . . . It might even be painless. . . . I would not know. . . . I have never died. . . ."_

He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again –

Then a shot of blue energy slammed into the dementor's right side flinging him a few meters away. Harry looked at the direction the blue energy came from, and saw a tall guy in a worn down shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He has natural tanned skin, wind-swept hair, and green eyes. He met a month ago, in the infirmary in Hogwarts; he's the Animagus that left with Sirius to contact the former members of the Order. Perseus Jackson.

Right now, he was holding a bow which looked like made of blue sapphire. That must have been the source of the energy.

He looked at me. "Come on, Harry. Think happy thoughts. A Patronus is the only thing that will work against them," he reminded me.

That brought me back from my thoughts. I face the dementor, gliding again towards us, clearly not happy about what happened to it.

He imagined Ron's and Hermione's faces and that he's back at Hogwarts with them.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the dementor in the place where the heart could've been; it was thrown backwards once again, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the dementor swooped away, batlike and defeated.

"This way!" he said to the stag. He sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "Dudley? Dudley!"

He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Dudley was curled to the ground, his arms clamped over his face; a second dementor was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing his hands slowly, almost lovingly apart, lowering it hooded head towards Dudley's face as though about to kiss him. . . .

"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured cam galloping back past him. The dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness. The stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.

Moon, stars, and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again. Harry stood quite still, all his senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to normality. After a moment he became aware that his t-shirt was sticking to him; he was drenched his sweat.

Perseus came up beside before his cousin. "Nice Patronus, Harry," He said, sounding impressed. His bow shrank into a pendant then he put it around his neck.

He could not believe what had just happened. Dementors _here_ , in Little Whinging . . .

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see if he was in a fit state to stand up, but then heard loud, running footsteps behind him; instinctively raising his wand again, he spun on his heel to face the newcomer.

"Relax, Harry, it's just Mrs. Figg," laughed Perseus. "Hey there Mrs. Figg. The party's already over," he greeted her as she came into sight

Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, is panting. Her grizzled gray hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but –

"Don't put away your wand, idiot boy!" she shrieked at me. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

"If you're serious about that, you'll have to wait for me to finish, for I am planning of torturing him to madness." Perseus growled.

"What?" said Harry blankly.

"He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case and Mr. Jackson here is still having his eye on you even if it isn't his shift! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"

"Like I said when you first said that Mrs. Figgy, you'll have to wait for me to finish torturing him. Personally, I think killing him quickly is too merciful," threatened Perseus.

The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbor knew what dementors are were almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of them down the alleyway. He turned to Perseus and asked. "She – she's a _witch_?"

"Nope," he said in his American accent. "She's a Squib."

"As Mundungus knows full well," Mrs. Figg shrieked. "So how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off dementors? He left you completely without cover when I _warned_ him –"

"Mundungus has been following you," Perseus answered my question before I even asked.

"Hang on - it was _him_! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"

"Most likely," said Perseus.

"Yes, yes, yes," confirmed Mrs. Figg. "But luckily I stationed Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case, and he came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone – and now – uh, _what's_ Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "get you fat bottom off the ground, quick!"

"You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.

"Of course she knows Dumbledore, who in the wizarding world doesn't know Albus Dumbledore? He's just like you and Tom, I must say," said Perseus, looking at him like he just asked the most stupid question.

Now, Harry stared at him. "You said Tom."

Perseus grinned at that. "Yeah, I know. Surprised?"

"Well, yeah."

Mrs. Figg is now swooped down, trying to make Dudley stand up. "Get _up,_ you useless lump, get _up_!"

"I'll do it." Harry move to carry Dudley.

"No," said Perseus. "Let me."

He brought out his wand and pointed it at Dudley. He slowly lifted his wand and Dudley stood up following the height of Perseus' wand and started walking toward the road. Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.

"Keep your wands out," she told them, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. . . . This was _exactly_ what Dumbledore was afraid of – what's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice. . . . Don't out your wand away, boy, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"

"She's right," whispered Percy. "The dementors didn't come here by accident, someone sent them. Whether that someone works for the Ministry or Tom, doesn't matter. We have to be prepared to duel them in case they're around here and decided to engage us. And the dementors may come back, and you're the only one of us who can repel them."

"Why can't you repel them? Can't you produce a Patronus?" asked Harry.

"No, I can't," Perseus said sheepishly.

"So that's why you used your pendant."

"Yep" Perseus removed his blue pendant from his neck. "This was made for me by a friend back in America. It can turn into weapon I want," he turned it into an arm long dagger as a demonstration then tuned it back into a pendant. "But I only use it in special occasions."

Harry was trying to think of such 'special occasions' other than dementor attacks when he suddenly remembered something.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a Squib?" Harry asked Mrs. Figg. "All those times I came round you house – why didn't you say anything?"

"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, but the Dursley's would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy you know. . . . But oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this – how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight – _where is he?_ How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened, I can't Apparate –"

"I've got an owl, you can borrow her," Harry said at the same time that Perseus said, "I told those who are left home to contact Dumbledore immediately."

"Is that so? Good, good," Mrs. Figg muttered. "Harry," she looked at me. "You don't understand. Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words –"

"But I was getting rid of dementors, I had to use magic – they're going to be more worried what dementors we're doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"

"Oh my dear, I wish it were so but I'm afraid – MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"And of course, we still don't know if this dementors got outside the control of the Ministry, or sent by the Ministry itself," muttered Perseus.

"What do you mean? That the dementors were intentionally sent –" Harry started to ask. . . .

A loud crack and a strong smell of mingled drink and tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized in front of them. He had short bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair, and bloodshot baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound; he was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

"'S' up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Perseus to Harry to Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus.

"Dementors," said Perseus helpfully.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Perseus to Harry and back again. "Blimey, I . . ."

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? _Didn't I?_ "

"I – well, I –" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It . . . . it was a very good business opportunity , see . . . ."

Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.

"Ouch – gerroff – gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes – they – have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, still swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And – it – had – better – be – you – and – you – can – tell – him – why – you – weren't – there – to – help!"

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"

And with another loud crack, he vanished.

"Well, at least that's entertaining," snickered Perseus. He leaned to whisper to Harry, "I tell you this woman have balls, I might be falling in love in this moment."

"I hope Dumbledore murders him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously.

"I really hope he will," said Perseus, looking genuinely hopeful. "He left before we had a chance to do so."

"Now, come _on_ , Harry, what are you waiting for? I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around. . . . Ohy my word, what a catastrophe. . . . and you had to fight them off yourself. . . . and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs. . . . Well, it's no good crying over spilled potion, I suppose. . . . but the cat's among the pixies now. . . ."

"So," Harry said slowly. "Dumbledore's been having me followed?"

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent. . . . Right. . . . get inside and stay there," she said as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.

"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Good night."

Mrs. Figg set off at a trot, and soon she was swallowed by the darkness.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, and I'm sorry that I won't be able to answer most of them. But I can tell you why everybody's more panicked about you using magic than a couple of dementors floating above Little Whinging," said Percy beside him.

"Yeah, ok, go on then," Harry looked at Percy.

"Well, to start, you must know that all underage registered on the Ministry have what we call The Trace on them. This allows the Ministry to monitor their use of magic. They will know the time you used magic, what spell you cast, and whether it was done in the presence of a Muggle."

"I know, but don't they make an exemption on life threatening situations?"

"Yeah, but the trace can't detect magical creatures," Perseus looked at him, waiting for what he said to sink in.

"So," I said, slowly, realization slowly sinking. "From their point of view, I just cast a flashy spell to brag to my cousin."

"Right, as flashy spells go, a glowing, silvery, misty stag floating through the air, is near top of the list, if not the top."

"I am in trouble," Harry stated emotionlessly.

"Big trouble," confirmed Perseus. "Once found guilty, one will be expelled from the school one is enrolled in and won't be allowed to do magic for a lifetime. That's why we are more concerned about your magic casting than the presence of dementors in this neighborhood. Plus, the fact that those dementors didn't arrive here as a coincidence. They are obviously sent here."

"You mean, Voldemort sent them to get me?" they are finally getting close to what he really want to hear about.

"Well, you're the only wizard in a five mile radius, so it's safe to assume that the target is you. And your worst enemy is Tom, isn't it. I mean, it's a good strategy, send dementors to you, either your soul will be sucked out, or you get expelled. And it's a pretty easy way of getting rid of you. But, there are other possible suspects," answered Perseus, looking thoughtfully at Dudley standing beside him. Dudley obviously isn't standing through his own efforts, his eyes are glazed over, and he's shivering and sweating terribly.

"You mentioned a while ago that they might have been sent by the Ministry," prodded Harry.

"You might already know, Harry, you can't please everybody, no matter how popular you are." Percy said cryptically.

"Someone from the Ministry wants me dead?" asked Harry, shocked that it's a possibility.

"Well, Tom is the most likely candidate, yeah, but, the Ministry has the resources to send a couple of dementors out of Azkaban. If you happen to have an enemy that has a high position in the Ministry. . ."

Harry thought about that. The Malfoys have the motive and resources to do that feat. But whatever the Malfoys do, it's probably under the orders of Lord Voldemort.

"Is that Voldemort's up to? Get rid of me first?"

"That is one of the many things I can't tell you about," Perseus said quickly.

"When will anyone tell me about what's going on? And when will I get out of this place?" said Harry angrily.

"I know its hard Harry but you have to be patient and trust Dumbledore. Now, you have to go inside, you go and hold your cousin because I will be lifting my spell now," warned Perseus.

"Can you keep the spell, please?" pleaded Harry. "I'll be in big trouble if his parents found out about what happened."

"I'm sorry, but it's obvious that he can't stand on his own anyway. Keeping the spell will only delay the inevitable."

Harry resignedly slung his cousin's arm over his shoulder. He knew that Perseus lifted the spell when he felt Dudley full weight press on him.

"Good luck, Harry," Perseus said. "And good job on fighting those dementors."

"Thanks, Perseus," responded Harry.

Perseus smiled at that. He said "It's just Percy," before turning into mist and disperse away.

* * *

Percy stood in the shadows outside Number Four Privet Drive. He can see Harry's uncle yelling at the top his lungs, clearly mad about his beloved son's state when he arrived, plus what it seems to be the fact that a number of owls had been flying in and out of his house. His wife is sitting on the side, quietly worrying about her son, at the same time furious at his nephew.

He didn't go back to headquarters after his conversation with Harry. He decided that rather than giving the watch to Fletcher after he left his ward for stolen cauldrons is downright stupid, so he sent a message to the headquarters that he will take over his shift until midnight.

He stood there for some time, watched Harry's owl Hedwig fly out the window, when he felt someone stand beside him. He glanced at the stranger and found out that it's Billy Weasley.

"Billy," he exclaimed. "It's not yet midnight, you're not yet needed here for at least an hour. What are you doing here so early?" Billy is Percy's closest friend in the Order. Both of them and Fleur are the youngest in the Order, so they pretty much get each other's quirks. Percy's come to trust Billy so much that he confided his demigod heritage to him.

"I just thought you need company," he answered. "You had a stressful day. All of us had." He glanced at him. "And Sirius is pretty mad at you for leaving him behind. I heard from Fred that if weren't for Mum stunning him, he would have Apparated to follow you. Then when he woke up, he became mad and shouted at Mum for doing that. The tension between them's so thick you can cut it through with a knife."

"So, you came here an hour earlier to escape," Percy teased. "Well, Molly did the right thing. I had it under control. If he came here, Harry would surely beg him to take him with us, and you know that Sirius have been trying to persuade Dumbledore to take Harry to the headquarters from the start."

Billy grinned at Perseus at that. "Yeah, and from what I remember you're in his side."

"Yeah, I am," Perseus laughed. "And now, Dumbledore have no choice but to bring him in. Harry already knows that we are watching him and he's not happy with it," he said seriously. He's been telling Dumbledore that it's a waste of resources to send members to watch over Harry when he can easily be spending his vacation in the headquarters where they can watch him without going to Privet Drive and spend all their energy in preventing Tom Riddle from gaining allies.

"This place is the safest place for him, you know," he said, reminding Percy of the protective charm Dumbledore placed on Harry when he was young. As long as Harry calls the place her mother's blood resides his home, there he cannot be harmed by Tom.

"Yeah, I remember that. But that doesn't protect him from You-Know-Who's –" Percy didn't use Tom or Voldemort because he knows Billy's reaction to those names "– allies, does it? And the way You-Know-Who's playing it there's almost no chance of them attacking him so basically we are watching him to prevent him from doing something stupid. And we can easily do that when he's in the headquarters. I supported the keeping-him-with-his-aunt idea for a month because that's a prerequisite for the charm to keep working but one month passed already and Dumbledore's still insisting to keep him here. Apparently, he's waiting for something like a dementor attack to allow Harry to come with us. When are we taking him anyway?"

"A few days before Harry's trial in the Ministry," Billy answered. "Dumbledore's still insisting keep Harry here."

"WHAT?" Percy almost shouted at Billy's revelation.

"We are keeping Harry here in Privet drive until few days before his trial," Billy repeated. "You should cut him some slack, mate. He's facing some serious things right now. Fudge is going all out against him and the Ministry's behind him and he has to juggle defending against Fudge and fighting You-Know-Who at the same time. And if we add you and Sirius plus the misfits –" referring to his younger siblings and Hermione "– arguing with him about Harry, he might not live long enough to help us against the Death Eaters so go easy on him please."

Percy grimaced. "Well, if you put it that way. . ."

"I know that some of his plans doesn't make sense, but you have to trust him," Billy admonished Percy. "Remember, he's the one You-Know-Who feared. Even though you are the second most powerful wizard in the Order, you still got a long way to go before you make him fear you," he teased.

"Second most powerful!" Percy scoffed at the title given to him. He got that title after winning a duel tournament held by the Order members after they were reassembled. Dumbledore that it would be sort of a teamwork building for them. "Funny that the second most powerful wizard of the Order of the Phoenix can't even conjure a Patronus, or fight a boggart." He said ruefully, remembering the events earlier this evening.

"Being powerful doesn't mean you can do anything," Billy sympathized. "You were still able to detect the danger and go here fast enough to help if necessary."

"Well, it turned out he didn't need my help at all. The guy can conjure a corporeal Patronus."

"And from what I heard from Mrs. Figg, if it weren't for you shooting the dementor using the bow form of your pendant Harry and his cousin's soul would now be digesting in a dementor's stomach." Billy looked hard at him. "And Dumbledore told us that it's a good thing that he was able to stop the Ministry from sending a party here since you have a nasty surprise for them just in case they show up."

He sighed at what he heard. Nothing goes past that old geezer. "Yeah," he admitted. "After Harry went in, I hunted those dementors and trapped them." He took out two black pearls from his pocket and showed them to Bill.

"See!" Billy grinned triumphantly as if those pearls proved something. "I doubt Moody can trap dementors in pearls just like you did."

"So?" he asked, confused at Billy's reaction.

"That just shows that you will be of great help to us in times of great need. So stop moping you title and just accept it."

"I hate titles."

Billy laughed at that. "Yeah, you do have lots of titles from where you came from. Perseus Jackson," he started with a grand air of an announcer. "The slayer of the Minotaur, The Furies, Medusa, The Nemean Lion –"

"Alright, alright." He interrupted him. "You don't have to say it. You know that I'm not a part of that world anymore."

"Don't say that," Bill said quietly.

"Why? It's true."

"You're saying it like you're never going back to them."

"I _am_ never going back."

"Yes, you will. Not today, not in the foreseeable future, but you are."

Percy was shocked at what he heard Bill say. "Yeah?" he challenged. "How do you know?"

"Well, I can say from experience that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it."

Percy stared at Bill in a mixture of shock and respect. Who knew that the redhead from a very large and boisterous family can give out such deep statements.

"What?" Billy asked consciously, "I can be a good advisor if I want to," he defended.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just got surprised, is all," Percy said. "Did you really come here early to avoid your mum and Sirius' fight or to give a pep talk?" he teased.

Bill laughed. "To escape mum and Sirius' fight," he answered, "The pep talk is unplanned."

They became quiet after that and just sat there in companionable silence. Percy thought about what Bill said about family. He heard something similar from a certain god of travellers years ago. He believed it at that time. But that felt like a lifetime away for him. So much had changed, he wasn't sure if he can come back someday, or if he would even want to. Campers from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter will kill him on sight, and her mom and stepdad doesn't deserve a life that consists of monsters at every corner that a demigod brings with him. The only option is Alaska, away from the Olympians and her mother.

Percy sighed. _You're overthinking_ , he scolded himself. All he has to do is to take it one step at a time. First, his quest with the wizards. Then, come back to Alaska, where Malcolm is, and enjoy the peace for as long as possible. He will face the problem of going back or not to the Greeks when the time comes.

"Hey," Bill interrupted him from his thoughts, "Your shift is up. Go home."

True enough, it's already 12 midnight. But Percy isn't sleepy at all. "Why don't I keep you company? So much happened today, I'm not sleepy at all," he offered.

"Sure," Bill grinned at his friend.

So Percy stayed there with his friend, watching over the Boy Who Lived.


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving Privet Drive

Chapter 3

Harry is lying on his bed, immersed in the misery of still being in Privet Drive without any communication from his friends. Hedwig went out four days with letters for Sirius, Ron, and Hermione demanding some answers but so far there's been no letters returning to him. The Dursleys went this afternoon to attend some sort of competition about lawns, and he couldn't care less whether they come back alive or not.

He's still in that state of self-pity and indifference when, all of a sudden, he heard a crash in the kitchen below.

He sat bolt upright, listening intently. The Dursleys couldn't be back, it was much too soon, and in any case he hadn't heard their car.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then he heard voices.

Burglars, he thought, sliding off the bed onto his feet – but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so.

He snatched up his wand from his bedside table and stood facing his bedroom door, listening with all his might. Next moment he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and his door swung open.

Harry stood motionless, staring through the open door at the dark upstairs landing, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment and then moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs.

His heart shot upward into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; about 10 of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low growling voice.

"Well, what do you expect someone would do if they suddenly find a mob of strangers inside their supposedly empty house? Do the cartwheel?" chided a deep younger voice which sounds familiar to Harry.

"Professor Moody? Perseus?" he said uncertainly.

"I don't know about 'Professor,' never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly," growled the older voice at the same time the younger one asked, "What did I tell you about what name to call me?"

Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move. He had a very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a third slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."

Harry's heart leaped. He knew that voice too, though he hadn't heard it for more than a year.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a fourth voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "Lumos."

A wand tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing intently up at him, gazing intently up at him, some craning their heads for a better look.

"You know, it would have taken less effort to just switch in the light. We're in a Muggle home, after all," said a Perseus Jackson at the back of the group, gazing at the witch holding the lit wand. He switched on the light to prove his point.

Remus Lupin stood nearest to him. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more gray hair than when Harry had said good bye to him, and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever. Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back through his shock.

"Oooh, he looks like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing farthest back; he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear. "He looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."

Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled gray hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One of the eyes was small, dark, and beady, the other large, round, and electric blue – the magical eye that could see through walls, doors, and the back of Moody's own head.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"I can say based on the mind link that I built between Harry and I that this is the real Harry, unless the Harry in Privet Drive when I took my first shift was an impostor, then I built a mind link to a fairly naive and curious Death Eater that's going through puberty," announced Percy.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" asked Lupin.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Harry descended the stairs, very conscious of everybody still staring at him, stowing his wand into the back pocket of his jeans as he came.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" asked the violet haired woman as she and Percy looked at Mad-Eye interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers about it anymore. . . ." He stomped off toward the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.

"You know, I never knew that you have a pervy side Alastor," teased Percy, following Moody. "It's a pleasant surprise, I must admit. I am going to call you Pervy Moody from now on." When Moody glared at him, he said, "What? It's a compliment. It's nice to know that there's more about you than fighting dark wizards."

Lupin shook his head at what he heard from Percy, then held out his hand and shook Harry's.

"How are you?" he asked, looking at Harry closely.

"F-fine. . . ."

Harry could hardly believe this was real. More than four weeks with nothing, not the tiniest hint of a plan to remove him from Privet Drive, and suddenly a whole bunch of wizards was standing matter-of-factly in the house as though this were a long-standing arrangement. He glanced at the people surrounding Lupin; they were still gazing avidly at him. He felt very conscious of the fact that he had not combed his hair for four days.

"I'm – you're lucky the Dursleys are out. . . ." he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me that lured them out of the way. Percy's idea. Sent a Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now. . . . Or they think they are."

Harry had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realized that there was no All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.

"We are leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "We're just waiting for the all-clear.'

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not the Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry toward the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while. . . ."

Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye squinting in all directions, taking in the Dursleys' many labor saving appliances. Percy sat beside him, eating from a plate of fruits.

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Lupin continued, pointing toward Moody.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably; it felt odd to be introduced to somebody he'd thought he'd known for a year.

"This is Percy Jackson." Lupin pointed at Percy.

"Yeah, he knows," Percy responded for Harry.

"And this is Nymphadora –"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder. "It's Tonks."

" – Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,' " muttered Tonks.

Lupin then introduced the rest of the members of his "extraction team." Afterwards, he told Harry to go and pack his belongings since the signal to go might come anytime. So, accompanied by Tonks, who volunteered to help him, Harry hurried into his room.

* * *

Percy never felt so exhausted ever since arriving in England a month ago. Not even his travel with Sirius to call the members of the Order where they can't use public transportations can compare to how drained he feels right now. He just spent the past 10 minutes explaining Muggle tools and appliances to a bunch of wizards. Right now, he's trying to explain to Hestia Jones how a refrigerator works. Before that, he explained to Emmeline Vance what sockets are for, to Elphias Doge how can openers work, and many more.

These wizards are as weird, if not weirder than mythological figures, Percy thought. At least Greeks only looks weird, they still up to date with the modern world. These wizards not only look weird with their clothes, they also act weird in or outside the Muggle world.

"What is Tonks and Harry packing in there? It's almost 15 minutes! I'm gonna go up there and see if they need any help," he said as an excuse after he was finished revealing to Hestia the mysteries of the refrigerator.

He climbed the stairs and entered Harry's room just as Tonks screamed "Pack!", sweeping her wand across the room. He watched as all of Harry's belongings, including his telescope, fly and converge towards Harry's trunk and settle on top of it in a messy pile.

"Oh, Wotcher, Percy!" Tonks greeted him. "It's not very neat," she added apologetically, "My mum's got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly – she even gets the socks to fold themselves – but I've never mastered how she does it – it's a kind of flick –"

She flicked her wand hopefully; one of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wriggle and flopped back on top of the mess within.

"It's not just a flick," Percy said, pulling out his own wand, "you must visualize the outcome you want –" he flicked his wand and the pile arranged (the telescope even folded itself) and fit themselves into the trunk "– and focus on willing it to happen. Now, Tonks it's almost 15 minutes the signal will be coming any time, we must hurry." He pointed his wand at Hedwig's cage and instantly the litters on it vanished.

"Ah, thanks, Percy," said Tonks, slamming the trunk's lid shut, "I've never quite got the hang of these sort of household spells. Right! Got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! You've got a Firebolt too?

Her eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Harry's right hand. It was his pride and joy, a gift from Sirius, an international standard broomstick.

"A Firebolt too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I got one too," responded Percy. He was hesitant about buying a broomstick because the air has always been a dangerous place for him as demigod. Even now, more than a year of leaving the Greeks, and having learned how to hide his presence for the gods, he still can't shake off the unease of going into the air. But having a flying broomstick seems to be a norm for young men in the Wizarding community (and he'll be a liar if he ever claim not caring about blending in) so, he bought one for himself. And he got the fastest model in the market to increase his chances of avoiding a lightning strike. Luckily, money isn't a problem. He found a letter from Hecate in his things while unpacking in the headquarters about a bank account in Gringotts, and buying an international standard broomstick hardly made a dent on the amount of gold it contained. How Hecate managed to do that, he will never know.

"And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty," said Tonks enviously. "Ah well. . . . wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. Locomotor Trunk!"

Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like conductor's baton, Tonks made it hover across the room and out the door ahead of them. Percy and Harry followed her down the stairs, Percy holing Hedwig's cage while Harry holds his broomstick.

"Excellent!" Lupin said when they arrived. He told Harry that he left a letter to the Dursleys about what happened in their house tonight, to which Harry said that it is unnecessary and will only give the Dursleys disappointment that Harry is safe somewhere. After Moody cast a Disillusionment Charm on Harry, they were all set to go.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand.

They all stepped outside into the Dursleys' beautifully kept lawn.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens before turning to Percy. "Percy, we could use with a bit more cloud cover, but keep them low so we won't have to fly that high to be above it."

"Ok," said Percy, finishing strapping Hedwig's cage to his broomstick. He pointed his wand towards the sky, and started the spell.

"Right, you," Moody barked at Harry, "We're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks will be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Percy will be right beside you. Lupin will be covering you from below. I'm going to be right behind you. The rest will be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed –"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked, looking apprehensive, but Moody ignored him.

"– the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard is standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking his seriously," said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk into a harness hanging from her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our job's to deliver him safely to headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"

"No one is going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

"Is there any chance that we can travel in those clouds I made?" Percy asked, finished with his spell. True enough, the sky is not filled with low lying clouds stretched in every direction. "I really not comfortable flying in plain view of the sky," he explained, glancing nervously at the clouds.

"Bad idea," rejected Moody, "we cannot see each anything when in those things, we can easily get ambushed or lose each other. Staying above the clouds is the best option."

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply, pointing into the sky.

Above them, it's as if someone switched a red light bulb on within the clouds painting them red. Percy swung his right leg over his Firebolt, gripped its handle tightly, and felt it vibrating very slightly, as though it was keen to be up in the air once more.

Well, that makes one of us, Percy thought.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly, as the clouds changed color to green.

Percy kicked off hard from the ground, hoping that they won't run into any trouble related to lightning, and flew beside Harry, following Tonks towards the headquarters.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think about Percy?" Harry asked to change the subject.

He just arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld's Place a few minutes ago. He and the advance guard flew for what felt like hours in cold winds before arriving, because Moody keeps on insisting on making a detour just in case they were being followed. It was only because Percy shouted at Moody, "ARE YOU MAD, PERVY MOODY? WE'VE BEEN IN THE AIR FOREVER AND EVERYONE'S FREEZING ON THEIR BROOMS! WERE ALMOST THERE AND YOU BETTER START THE DESCENT OR I AM GOING DOWN ALONE!" that Moody made them finally descend.

When they arrived, Molly sent him Harry upstairs while the rest of them proceeded to the meeting taking place in the kitchen area. There he met Hermione and Ron. He thought that he'll be happy to see them again but he felt furious instead. Furious about being kept in the dark, furious about being left to rot in Privet Drive for four weeks while they are together, furious about not being recognized for the credit that he thinks he deserve. After a few minutes of shouting, making up, and catching up with a few things (Fred, George, and Ginny joined at one point), they came into the topic of Harry's trial, and to change the subject, he asked about the mysterious green-eyed, raven-haired, young man with an American accent.

"He's hot," said Ginny.

"He's brilliant!" exclaimed Fred and George, in perfect synchronization.

"He's a dick," said Ron.

"Only to you," retorted George.

"Ron seems to make it his personal mission to dislike Percy, and Percy seems to be purposely egging him on." explained Hermione, seeing Harry's confusion.

"That's only because he can sense that you hated him on first sight," said Ginny.

"Yeah, because I knew on first sight that he's a dick," countered Ron.

"I've seen him twice already, and he seems cool to me," offered Harry.

"Of course, he is!" said George, grinning. "Anyone who's got the guts to yell at Dumbledore, is very cool in my book."

"Wait," Harry said. "He yelled at Dumbledore?"

"Yeah," answered Hermione. "He is against keeping you in Privet Drive, you know. Thinks it easier to watch you when you're here with us. But he let Dumbledore keep you there for a few weeks. When you were attacked by dementors last week and Dumbledore still insists on keeping you here for a few more days, he's furious. And it didn't help that Dumbledore is here when Percy came back from watching you with Bill. We can hear him yelling at Dumbledore all the way from here."

Harry was shocked that Percy yelled at Dumbledore for him. He wouldn't be shocked if it was Sirius who yelled at Dumbledore, and he didn't think that Percy will care for his welfare so much that he would face a powerful wizard like Dumbledore.

"Handsome, brave, and a nice body," said Ginny dreamily. "I mean, have you seen his body?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione didn't answer, but her expression clearly says that he has seen Percy's body.

Ron frowned at her sister, "What did you see in a dick like him?"

"Well, the dick has gorgeous green eyes, perfectly sun tanned skin, adorable raven hair, and a sexy smirk," Ginny answered. "Plus he's a way more powerful wizard than you."

"The members of the Order had a friendly dueling competition once," Fred said to Harry. "And Percy won."

"And he's the youngest in the Order, only around 20," said George. "Man, you should see how he uses his wand."

"His school must be pretty good, then," said Harry.

"That's the thing," said Hermione. "There are a total of twelve schools in the United States of America, fourteen if you include Griamson in Alaska and Aldan in Hawaii. I contacted all of them and asked if they had a student named Perseus Jackson, but they didn't have one."

"Ron thinks he's a Death Eater," said George.

"Well, we don't know anything about him," retorted Ron. "What makes you think that we can trust him?"

"Ron, do you think that Dumbledore would let him join the Order if he thinks that Percy might be a Death Eater?" snapped Hermione.

"Dumbledore is still human, isn't he?" snapped Ron.

"And, Dumbledore seems to trust Snape, and he's a Death Eater, isn't he?" said Harry, remembering Snape showing his dark mark.

Hermione sighed. "Snape used to be a Death Eater, Harry."

"How can you side with Ron on this? You've only met him twice, and in both occasions, he's done nothing wrong to you." said Ginny.

"And where's the proof? Dumbledore's trust?" said Harry.

"Bill likes him," said Ginny, as if that fact settles the argument.

"Oh yeah, and Bill's a better judge of character than Dumbledore," Ron said sarcastically.

"Look, Ron. If Percy is a Death Eater, why didn't he let the dementors kiss Harry? Without him we wouldn't have known that Harry was being attacked early enough to have Dumbledore stop the Ministry form expelling him. Why didn't he kill Harry when he had the perfect opportunity earlier tonight?" demanded Fred.

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He's clearly thinking of a reason why a Death eater would do those things.

"See? A Death Eater wouldn't do those things. So just leave him alone, Ron," said George.

"You're just jealous of Percy," said Ginny.

"No, I'm not," said Ron.

"Yes, you are," countered Ginny.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I AM NOT!" said Ron heatedly. "I just don't want to trust him willingly. "

"You've known him for a month, Ron," said Hermione, annoyed at Ron's attitude.

"Yeah," said Ron. "And I've never seen his arm."

"So? What does his arm got to do with him being a Death Eater?" Hermione said, and then her eyes went wide realizing what Ron meant.

"Yeah," said Ron, looking pleased with himself. "Why does he keep using a long-sleeved shirt? Looks like he's hiding his arm from us. Afraid that we'll see his Dark Mark?"

"Wait, so he's that means he's also never took off his shirt in front of you guys before?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yeah, why?" asked George.

"So," said Harry, looking at Ginny and Hermione. "How do you know that he has a great body? Are you peeping at him?" He couldn't believe Ginny and Hermione could do such a thing.

Hermione blushed. "Of course not."

"You can see through he's shirt that he's got a nice body," said Ginny unabashedly. "What? You think that you boys are the only one who can tell if a girl has a good figure beneath her clothes? Girls can do that too."

"So you girls have been dreaming about Percy shirtless, haven't you?" teased George with a lewd grin.

"Don't be silly George," admonished Fred. "Of course, they don't dream about Percy shirtless."

"Thanks, Fred," said Hermione, glaring at George.

"They dream of him without any amount of clothing at all, laying on their bed, looking at them –"

"We don't dream of Percy at all!" Hermione stopped him.

"So who do you dream about?" George asked Hermione.

"I – I don't – it's none of your business!"

Harry cleared his throat. "I think we're getting out of topic here."

"Yeah, yeah," said Fred. "But this is just as important, if not more important than Percy being a Death Eater, you see."

"The ever knowledgeable Hermione Granger," George said grandly, waving his hand above his head. "Dreaming dirty thoughts about a boy," he finished with flair. "Aren't you curious?"

Harry was curious about it, of course, and would have teased Hermione under different circumstances, but he thinks that this is not the time for it.

"Lay off her," snapped Ron. Hermione dreaming about a boy doesn't seem to lay good with him.

The twins ignored him. "If not Percy, it's got to be Viktor Krum," speculated George.

"Oh yeah, you guys said that you saw him go for a swim last year, and you Hermione saw him up close when he saved you from those mermaids in the Black Lake, so you definitely saw him without a shirt," said Fred. "And wet," he added with a lewd grin."

"As I recall, it's your sister Ginny who claimed to seeing Percy's body beneath his shirt," said Hermione, trying to shift the focus to the only other female in the room.

"She's our sister so we're not really surprised," said Fred. "Right, George?"

"No surprise at all," said George before turning to Ginny and saying, "You go, sis," and then winking.

"Well, I'm his brother and I'm not cool with it," said Ron, frowning.

"Shut up, Ron. Who asked you?" said Ginny.

"Can we please go back to our original topic now?" pleaded Harry.

"Harry's right. Hermione is our topic, people," said George.

"Actually that's not the topic I want to –" Harry started to say.

"So how far have you gone with Viktor Krum?" asked George.

"I'm curious about that too," said Ginny. "You guys seem to be getting pretty serious last year. Ron said he even asked you to come visit him in Bulgaria."

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Fred. "Seems to be pretty serious to me."

"Just in case you haven't noticed, she's here and not in Bulgaria, so how serious are they now?" said Ron.

"Hermione, can't you just confirm it already?" Harry pleaded once more.

"I will not confirm anything!" said Hermione, heatedly. "There is nothing to confirm."

"How about we pause this talk about Hermione's sex life for a while, we can come back to it anytime," offered Ginny.

"Fine," they amended. "What are talking about before Hermione?"

"Percy," answered Harry, glad that they are now back on track.

"About whether or not he is a Death Eater," offered Hermione, glad to be out of the spotlight. "And how we never saw his arm for a dark mark"

"Right," said Fred, looking thoughtful for a moment. "But Dumbledore seems to like him."

Harry sighed. "We've already talked about that. But Dumbledore trusts Snape too, and he was a Death Eater."

"Why does it matter that Snape was a Death Eater? He's on our side now," said Hermione.

"You don't know that," said Ron scathingly.

"Dumbledore seems to know that." Said Hermione

"And how does that assure us that he won't turn on us when things get rough?" demanded Ron.

"It doesn't, so instead of trusting Dumbledore's decision, we should trust yours?" Hermione demanded back.

"This can be settled by the simple way of looking at Percy's arm," Ginny interjected.

"She's right," said Harry. "How do we do that? Ask Moody?"

"You could ask him to show his arm to you," said a new voice.

All of them turned to the direction of the doorway, where the new voice came from. There stood Percy, leaning against the door frame.


	5. Chapter 4: Percy's Biggest Lie Yet

Chapter 4

"You could ask him to show his arm to you," Percy interrupted the six teenagers huddled inside the room.

Six heads turned to him, then six pairs of eyes widened, in perfect unison. Followed by three jaws dropping, all of which belonging to the members of the golden trio. _Maybe I should sneak on people having a conversation about me_ , Percy thought, _the effect is really something_.

"Which of you delinquents left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?" he asked, trying to relieve some of the tension. It didn't work. His question was met by a very awkward silence.

Harry tried to speak, but no sound came out. He swallowed hard, and tried again, this time succeeding. "How long have you been there?" he asked meekly.

"Long enough," he answered with a serene smile.

He removed himself from the doorframe and started walking towards where they are all seated. All eyes in the room followed him as he sat in the space between Ginny and Fred.

"Uh," started Ron. "So the meeting's over, huh?" he asked guiltily.

Percy can't see the point of that question. He already caught them talking, speculating, and accusing things about him so what's the point of trying to delay or escape the conversation they're about to have.

"Not yet," he answered anyway. "But I've already done my report and I don't want to waste my time listening to Severus goad Sirius about risking his life in the outside world while he is sitting pretty in the headquarters cleaning so I got out ahead of time. I was just about to go visit and spend time with Buckbeak when I heard you guys having a heated argument, and when I listened closer I found out that the argument is about me and I can't have that. So here I am, ready to clear every misunderstanding and confusion you have."

That's not totally true, but also not totally false either. I was trying to focus on Snape's report, which could be more appropriately called as Snape's goading of Sirius, but he's heard it so many times now that his ADHD won over, and made his mind to wander. Before, his mind wandering would have been a trivial thing to him, but since learning magic, specifically mind magic, a wandering mind for Percy means sensing minds in his vicinity, which totally sucked since he's avoiding to read minds of his colleagues ever since entering the Order. There's nothing more awkward than knowing the secrets of someone you see every day.

So there he was, mind wandering while Severus continue to goad Sirius, when he sensed six minds upstairs clustered together, having a conversation about him. So, making a decision about which is more interesting, listen to Snape blabbering for the next half hour or confront the six teenagers arguing whether he's a Death Eater, he made an excuse of going to the bathroom and went upstairs with no intention of going back.

Percy extracted himself from his recollection and found out that his announcement earlier is met once again with silence. They just stared at him like they couldn't believe that he is actually there.

"So, ask the question," he urged.

All eyes turned from Percy to Harry, who seems to be the unofficial leader of the bunch. Before he arrived, these guys would have argued, pointing at each other about who will do the task, and now he could see why: their leader is not present, stuck in Privet Drive, stealing newspapers from the neighbors, or collecting it from bins, and fighting rogue dementors in a dark alley. Harry looked uncomfortable and unsure of himself under their stares, but when he spoke his voice didn't show any of it, instead it was with confidence and determination. "Are you a Death Eater?"

He exhaled in fake relief, running his hand through his hair. "I thought you're going to ask me if I'm sleeping with Hermione," Percy exclaimed, before winking at Hermione, trying to make a joke, attempting once again to relieve the tension.

Hermione blushed bright red and stared at her hands on her lap, while the twins and Ginny snickered at her expense. Ron and Harry on the other hand, frowned, thinking that he is avoiding the question.

"No, I am not a servant of Tom Riddle," he finally answered, ignoring the winces of five people in the room. Only Harry didn't wince. He deliberately used Tom Riddle instead of using "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "The Dark Lord." He wanted to remind Harry that he is not afraid to say that name, unlike the majority of the Wizarding population, Death Eaters included, and Harry seem to understand what he just did.

"Oh yeah?" asked Ron. "Do you really expect us to easily believe that? Why do you keep on hiding in those long-sleeved shirts? Afraid to show us your arm?"

Percy sighed to himself, he tried avoiding this situation with the Order members before, but no such luck. The absence of the Dark Mark on his arm is the only proof that witches and wizards will accept, but showing what's on his arm will bring up a different set of questions. Questions that he prefers he is not asked about. Granted, he won't have to tell them the truth about his heritage and past, but he still doesn't want to be reminded of it.

And it seems like he can't avoid it in this situation, either. This time is guaranteed to be harder than the first. The first time, he did in font of adults, now, he's about to do it in front of teenagers. He sighed and thought _"I hate you Hecate"_ as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow and showed it to them.

His audience gasped at the mark etched on his arm, thinking at first that it is the Dark Mark. Then they realized what it was: a trident with the letters S.P.Q.R. below it. A moment later they noticed another thing etched in his arm: scars all over his skin, varying in shapes and sizes, looking as though coming from every possible source of injury, disappearing into the insides of this shirt.

The silence that followed seemed to stretch forever as they processed what they are seeing, realizing why Percy didn't want to show it. The twins looked angry for some reason, Ginny and Hermione's eyes were watering, and Ron and Harry looked like they are going to be sick.

Ginny is the first one to recover the power of speech. "So you are not a Death Eater."

Percy was surprised that that was the first thing that they said. He expected it to be a question about the origin of his scars and tattoo.

"Yeah, I'm not." He confirmed, lowering the sleeve of his shirt, covering his arm once more.

Hermione is the one who asked the most obvious question. "Percy, what happened to you?"

"Yeah, mate," said George. "That mark you got looks like it's been burned to your skin. And what's with all those scars?"

"This mark looks like it's been burned to my skin _because it's been burned to my skin._ It's an initiation rite to the organization I joined in back home. And these scars are nothing. It's kind of a normal thing to have scars in my family."

All six set or eyes looked at him, like he suddenly grew wings and breath fire, not able to wrap their minds around the fact that somewhere in the world, there is a place where have innumerable scars is a norm.

"You must understand that the rest of the world is not the same to what you have here. My upbringing is very different from yours."

Percy took a deep breath, and stated the story that he said to the members of the Order.

"The family I came from is a very secretive family. One that a few people know the existence of. I doubt that the American Minister of Magic even knew of my family's existence, and we are living inside the land of his jurisdiction."

"My family is a very ancient one, originated from Ancient Greece, before the Roman Empire rose and started to invade the lands of the Greeks."

"Now, the kind of life of witches and wizards are very different _before_ the Roman Empire from the time _during and after_ the Roman Empire," he said, and turned to Hermione who suddenly had a bright gleam in her eyes. "And I trust that you what the differences are?"

"The absence of a wizarding community separate from the Muggle community, and the absence of wand use," she said almost immediately.

"Correct, 10 points for Gryffindor" he confirmed and joked at the same time. "Witches and wizards from that time don't have their separate communities, instead they mingle with their non-magical counterparts, and are most commonly found living in temple of a god or goddess and some other sacred places, serving as priests or priestesses. Occasionally, one will become known as sorcerers, seers, or demigods, but most of the time they were referred to as priests and priestesses."

"How do they know which god or goddess they are so supposed to priests to?" asked Hermione. She's really a curious one, she should be a Ravenclaw.

"Through your magical talent. You guys don't know this because everything now can be done with a flick of a wand, but everyone's raw magic has a certain affinity. Based on one's affinity, one will know to which god to give his/her service."

"How do you know your affinity?" asked Hermione again.

"Through your first manifestation. Your first magical manifestation will always depend on which magic you're most compatible with. And you will serve the god under which domain your compatibility falls under," he tried to explain, but Hermione and the twins seems to be the only ones to understand, which didn't surprise him; Hermione and twins are pretty smart, only in very different ways. Harry, Ron, and Ginny just looked lost.

"Anyway, you don't really need to know that. Now, where are we. . . ."

"Your history says that the first wizarding community emerged during the Roman Empire, right after the invention of the wand, an object that amplifies magical power and makes casting ways easier than ever before. But the truth is the first wizarding community emerged before the birth of Rome, and due to a very different reason."

"It all started in the priests and priestesses of Eros, the Greek god of love. On day, out of the blue, a priest and priestess of Eros had a child, and years later the child showed to have magical ability, just like his parents. From this child they discovered something: a gifted person will have a higher chance of having a gifted child if the gift is inherited from both parents. Immediately, the other temples followed the example of the temple of Eros, they started having kids. Eventually, people stopped calling them priests and priestesses of the gods, but the family of the gods, the family that the gods blessed with supernatural abilities."

"Several generations passed, and the families are thriving when the Romans started their campaign to conquer Greece and other neighboring territories. In fact, Muggle history records show that the campaign was so successful, the Roman conquered the Fertile Crescent, the Egyptian empire, and legends told of them attempting to extend their territories to India, though they weren't able to conquer the subcontinent due to its distance and the lack of supplies."

"It was during the invasion that the families of the gods decided to go underground. Using magic to hide, they headed east, and laid roots near Byzantium, creating warding magic around the settlement to prevent outsiders from getting in."

"From then on, the families survived, just not under the spotlight, but in a cloak of darkness and secrecy that they deemed was necessary for survival. They adopted wand use when it became popular, though wandless magic remained a big part of their education. They also changed locations, moving to France, Germany, Spain, and England. For the last century or so, they reside in United States, living inconspicuously," he finished.

Percy looked at his audience waiting, secretly nervous for them to ask questions. Never before this mission for the goddess of magic had he has to tell a lie of this magnitude. Before, when he's still living in New York he only had to lie about his heritage, telling people that he's an illegitimate son of a person he had never met, which is good because if people ask questions, he only had to say "I don't know" and they will leave him alone. Now, the lie he's telling is a very fragile one; one question answered wrong and it will fall apart. And he doesn't think that Hecate will be happy that the whole Order will know the existence of the gods, or at least Zeus won't be.

On Percy's understanding, the Ancient Laws doesn't forbid the immortals from having worshippers. If it does, then they would have been breaking it eons ago, when they have an entire civilization praying and giving offerings to them and groveling at their feet. What the Ancient Laws forbid is the direct interference of immortals on mortal affairs, which is why demigods are so important for them (though they would rather fade into the Void than admit it): demigods are not under the restriction of the Ancient Laws and have abilities that pure mortals doesn't have. So in Percy's opinion there is no broken law in sending a rogue demigod or two across the Atlantic to aid a nation that holds the favor of a certain goddess, and certainly no broken law in having the aforementioned race know of the goddess that gave them their gifts on the first place. Actually, Hecate _deserves_ to be recognized the Wizarding race, and Percy is sure the she thinks so too. So she asking Percy to keep her existence a secret from this race doesn't make any sense.

Unless there is something stopping her.

Or someone.

If there's someone who will stop Hecate from doing the things she wants to do, it would be a major god or goddess, surely a member of the council, for Hestia and Hades are not just that kind of immortals. And of the council, the only possible options will be the other four first generation Olympians, the others just won't care about this matter.

Well, Athena would be a good candidate if not for the fact that it's an obviously bad strategy to go on the minor gods' bad side after what happened in the Second Titan and Giant Wars where they got minor gods siding with the enemy and causing enormous trouble everywhere. Khione and Kym in the Second Giant War were bad enough but it's nothing compared the damage the Hecate and Morpheus and other minor gods caused in the Second Titan War.

Of the four first generation Olympians, Demeter is the impossible choice. She doesn't about anything other than her daughter with Zeus, Persephone, and farming cereals.

Hera usually only mess with someone if you're a mistress or child of her husband, and as far as Percy know Hecate didn't have an affair with Zeus. And this race isn't descended from a child of Zeus, either, though he wouldn't be surprised if Zeus' blood is added at some point somewhere. Zeus is rumored to fuck anything that moves and has hole if given the chance.

Poseidon only mess with someone who insulted him and his sea folk or when his domain is involved and as far as Percy knows wizards neither insulted nor had anything to do with Poseidon whatsoever.

That only leaves Zeus.

And it makes sense for it to be Zeus.

It is almost always Zeus, the insufferable idiot of a king god, the sorry excuse of an all-powerful deity.

Hecate's demand for secrecy makes so much sense if she's avoiding trouble with Zeus. Zeus will surely give a damn if some other god or goddess gets more worshippers than him. Worshippers are similar to a god's domain: it affects the god's strength and power. Pan faded when his domain had taken a substantial damage and Helios and Selene faded when the Romans began to believe that their domains are under Apollo and Artemis' control.

Hecate having millions of wizards worshipping her will give her a tremendous increase in power and Percy can personally testify on Zeus' hate for anyone, mortal or immortal, who gets their powers increased. He considers them threats to his rule.

And it clearly doesn't help that Hecate is a powerful goddess as it is. Gaea herself recognized her talents and gave birth to a giant specifically bred to fight her. She's the only minor god to have an anti-god giant born for her.

Percy frowned at the path his thoughts are going. He tried to think of an alternative reason for this, but can't think of any.

 _Great,_ Percy thought as he groaned inwardly, _the reason I'm lying for an indeterminate amount of time is because one god is a paranoid bastard while the other one is a coward of the highest caliber._

Now, Percy's guilt about telling Bill the truth vanished. In fact, he's now considering the prospect of taking back everything he said and tell them everything after drinking Veritaserum. Hecate is a goddess for goodness' sake and she's acting like a 13 years old mortal who's afraid to displease her father in fear of being grounded. He may not be the smartest person in the world, but thanks to everything that happened to him, even he knows that if you want something bad enough, you do whatever it takes to get it. And if outing her secret will push her to get back the spine she had when she sided with Kronos, then it's a push the Percy is more than willing to do.

It's not as if Zeus will do anything right now. Due to Zeus attempt to kill Percy almost two years ago, he managed anger half of the Olympian council and all of the minor gods. Even Zeus won't be stupid enough to antagonize hem further.

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts, he will deal with Hecate-being-a-pussy after this war. Right now, he had to keep his focus on the closest battle.

* * *

It seems that Percy was able to get his head back to Grimmauld Place just in time. By the time he put back his focus on the group he is physically with, Ron was already opening his mouth to ask the first question.

"So, you guys can do magic without wands?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "How is that even possible?"

He can't help but feel annoyed at the youngest male Weasley. He should know the answer to his question, having entered a school of magic for four straight years. "Yes you can," he answered him anyway, but in a tone that makes it clear to everyone what he thinks about him, "though it's harder to cast compared to when you do it with a wand. Even among you wand-users, there are certain people who don't need a wand to do some types of magic: Animagi like Sirius and McGonagall, Metamorphmagi like Tonks, Occlumens and Legilimens like Dumbledore and Snape, Parselmouths like Harry and Tom. And how do you think Muggle-borns are identified? It is very obvious, from my point of view. Wasn't it obvious?"

Ron face darkened and opened his mouth to retort, but Percy started speaking once more before he can. "In our education, we were first trained to practice our magic without wand, to strengthen our minds. In a way, it's how we prepare ourselves for using of wands; only after becoming adept to our magic can we proceed to wand usage."

"So other than being an Animagus, you can do other magic without a wand?" asked Ginny, admiringly.

"Yep, I can transform into an arctic wolf. Also I'm fairly adept in Occlumency and Legilimency," he answered.

"But you can do more than that," said Hermione.

"Yes, I can," he said, not willing to give anything away. _Where's the fun in showing them now_ , he thought. It will be better if he showed it in the least unexpected time.

"You still haven't explained why you got that many scars," prodded Harry.

"Oh yeah, that's part of our education is to learn how to use non-magical weapons. All of us start using weapons at around age six, only by the time when we turn twelve do we start learning to control our magic. These scars are from training accidents." Percy smirked inwardly, if they only knew the truth, they wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks.

"And the mark?" encouraged Harry.

"It's an initiation mark for entering the legion," he answered. "It is our version of government army. We adopted it from Rome, that's where the S.P.Q.R. is from. "

"And the trident?" asked Hermione.

"It's the symbol for my family. I am from the family of Poseidon."

"What do you need an army for?" asked George. "You said only a few of the people outside your family knows of your existence."

"Oh you know, for rebellions and civil wars." He answered lightly, as if rebellions and civil wars are everyday events.

"A secret community, with army, rebellions and civil wars," stated Fred.

"Man, that's so awesome!" the twins said together.

Percy wouldn't call it awesome, but he can see where the twins are coming from with that sentiment.

They might have some more questions for him, but he never found out what those questions are; sounds of footsteps were coming up the stairs.

"Uh-oh."

Fred gave the Extentable Ears a hearty tug; there was a loud crack and he and George vanished.

Percy looked confusedly at the four people left. "What was that about?" he asked seconds before Mrs. Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Oh, hey, Mrs. Weasley," he greeted her with his most winning smile, hoping not to be talked off for escaping the meeting.

"Percy," Mrs. Weasley looked at him sternly. "Everyone's been wondering where you've gone to. You said you're just going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, I lied," Percy responded with the smirk of a child who got caught doing something he shouldn't by someone he knew can't do anything about it. "Snape's oozing with boredom, so I escaped before he kills me with it. Besides, there nothing he can say that we don't know already anyway."

"Still, you should have stayed," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. "It's the responsible thing to do."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again." Percy said, giving her his version of puppy dog eyes. The wolf glare isn't the only thing he got from Lupa's pack, those pups thought him how to throw a really mean puppy dog eyes, and he's never seen a woman who can resist it. Damn, he even found out that it sometimes work with men.

Harry watched the exchange between the two of them and looked at Ron questioningly.

"Looks like Mum's sort of adopted Percy as a replacement for the other Percy. Percy's taking advantage of it, and she can't see it." Ron explained.

"Anyway," said Mrs. Weasley to the rest of them. "The meeting's over, you can come down now, everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh," said. Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might be Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now let's go down then. And remember, keep your voices down in the hall."

She went out the doorway, followed by Percy. Harry and his companions looked at each other silently, each of them having a thousand questions to Percy, but they silently agreed that it is not the time, so together, they went out the doorway, and followed Mrs. Weasley and Percy into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5: Harry's First Dinner in HQ

Chapter 5

Percy lay down his spoon, pushed away his plate, and leaned back on his chair while sipping a glass of water after finishing his meal. He will never get enough with Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Sure she's not better than Malcolm, but there's just something about the food that mothers cook that makes it loads better than food made by not-mothers. In his opinion, Malcolm is better technique wise, but he does it as extravagant and innovative as possible, it feels like you're eating in a 5 – star restaurant and not inside the comfort of your home. Once he even froze eggs before hard boiling them, something about concentrating the egg's proteins. Though he have to admit, he's kind of missing the times when he went to Malcolm's place to eat dinner, looking forward to the new dish that he will make him try.

He, for one, loved cooking. But his cooking is more of making do with what ingredients is available. Malcolm's cooking is about getting the best ingredients, and putting some dramatic flair into it.

"Hey," said Bill beside him, interrupting his reminiscing. "So, I asked Fleur if she would want to go out with me this weekend, and then have dinner after."

"NO WAY!" he said back like he was shocked that Bill gathered his courage so soon. He's not really surprised though. Bill's not the type of person who'll waste time. He likes Fleur, and its obvious Fleur likes him back. Whatever made her take a desk job in Gringotts, it's definitely not to improve her English. That's what tutors are for. "What did she say?" he asked, already knowing the answer. The twins told him before that Fleur had her eyes on Bill since she saw her in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament last term.

"She said, sure," Bill answered, his face bright with excitement.

"Nice job, mate," he congratulated him. He cringing inside. _When did I adopt this 'mate' thing?_ He thought. _That should have been 'man.'_

"Yeah, thanks, mate," Bill responded. "So, here's the thing," he said uncertainly.

"You're going to spend the afternoon of that weekend executing your plan of taking her places and impressing her with your gentlemanliness and lowering her inhibitions with your smooth charms so you need someone to prepare the dinner and the dining place for you?" Percy supplied for him, already knowing where their conversation is going when Bill said, "So, here's the thing."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Bill confirmed. "Please, will you do it?" he pleaded. "I can't expect help from my brothers and sister, they can't cook to save their life, and there's a big chance the twins and Ginny will ruin it just for fun. And I can't ask Mum either, she's busy with the Order and cleaning the headquarters. That leaves only you. You're good at cooking, I tasted it when I came with you to talk with that centaur herd somewhere in Wales."

"You want me to become your chef, butler, and waiter for one night," Percy said, making sure that Bill understands what he's asking of him.

"Yes, I want you to become our chef, butler, and waiter for one night," he confirmed, his eyes pleading him to say yes.

 _How can a guy be so shameless?_ Percy thought.

"I am not taking care of the expenses on food and beverages," stated Percy

"Of course not," exclaimed Bill, looking scandalized that Percy thinks he will make him pay for all the expenses. "All expenses are on me."

"And my talent fee?" he asked seriously.

"Really," Bill demanded, not believing what he just heard. "You want me to pay you?"

Percy laughed at his reaction. "I'm just joking. My services are free of charge for first timers."

"I'm going to have to call Malcolm, I never bothered to learn French cuisine. If we're lucky he might have some British-French recipes, you know so we can showcase her and your homeland's food at the same time," Percy added thoughtfully.

"Just do what you think you need to do," Bill said. "If you think calling your friend Malcolm would be of great help, then do it."

"All right, then," Percy said. He will ask Malcolm later these evening during their weekly call. They decided to connect with each other every week, updating each other about what's going on on each other's end. Percy is always the one making the call. If Malcolm didn't receive a call from Percy on that day, he will immediately travel to England and find him or his body, so Percy tries his best to call on time.

"Where's your venue of choice for this dinner?" he asked Bill.

"Well," Bill started, "I'm kinda leaving that to you, too," he finished.

Percy looked at him weird. "Do you really have a plan?" he asked him.

"Yes, I do," Bill answered. "I plan on taking her to the Muggle tourist spots in England. You know, Buckingham, Big Ben, St. Paul's, London Bridge, maybe Apparate to the Stonehenge. You know, the place where you went to see when you got your first day off. The only thing I didn't plan is the dinner. I thought it would be for the best if I leave that part to you."

"Oh," said Percy after a moment. "So I'm gonna be your event planner too."

"Please, mate," pleaded Bill. "There's no one else I can ask for this, you're the only one that's not too busy in the Order these days, there's no herd in England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland that you haven't talk to yet, your job as the centaur delegate is basically done."

"Now I am seriously considering the prospect of charging you of my services."

"Are you really going to charge a friend in need?" Bill asked him, showing him his puppy-dog eyes.

"Screw you," Percy told him with as much emotion as possible. "Fine, leave the dinner to me. But you owe me. Bigtime."

"Yes!" Bill exclaimed, pumping his fist as if he won a particularly difficult sports match. "Yes, I owe you big time. When the time comes when you need the prefect date, I'm your man," he promised.

"Yeah, sure," Percy said patronizingly. "When the time comes."

"That time will come, mate," Bill assured him. "Trust me."

Percy made a sound from his throat, telling Bill what he thought about that.

"Honestly," Bill pressed. "Your time will come if you stop fooling around."

"I am not fooling around!" exclaimed Percy at the accusation.

"Oh yeah," challenged Bill. "Do you remember the name of that witch that you met in Leaky Cauldron few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, Valentine."

"No," said Bill scathingly. "It's Veronica. When's the last time you hang out?"

"Last week."

"Are you seeing her again?" Bill demanded some more.

"See? You _are_ fooling around," Bill said in victory when Percy didn't answer.

"Well, she talks too much," Percy reasoned.

"I'm telling you, mate. You have to stop screwing girls around. I know your last relationship is your first, and it lasted for a pretty long time, then suddenly it went bad and ended."

"Where, exactly, are you going with this?" Percy asked.

"You have to start moving on."

Percy laughed at that. "Oh, trust me, I've moved on, long ago." And it's true. When he remembers Annabeth, he's not feeling pain and anger like before. Now, he just felt nothing. Actually, when he remembers anyone from that part of his life, he can't feel any emotion. He doesn't care about them anymore.

"What is this behavior all about?" Bill asked, looking genuinely curious.

"It is about a person who's lived his entire life drinking red wine, and is now tasting the other types of wine."

"There are an awful lot of wines out there," Bill said.

"And this bloke's not planning of leaving one wine not tasted," Percy said in his best British accent.

Bill stared at him long and hard. "You're not doing this because you're in denial, aren't you?" he finally asked.

"In denial of what?" Percy asked, confused by his friend's sudden change in tone.

"Of your feelings," said Bill, slowly and clearly, as if talking to a kindergartener.

He scoffed at that. "What?" he demanded. "You think I'm in denial that I still have feelings for my ex?"

"Hmmm," Bill said, staring at him with a weird expression. "You know, I may not have known you for long, but here in England, I am the one who knows you best."

"Uh-huh," he said, unable to think of a comeback.

"As your best friend in England, I am confident in saying I will accept you for who you are," Bill said serenely.

"What's happening right now?"

"A pep talk," Bill answered. "You know here's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, you must be proud of being yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Percy, no idea about what his friend is talking about.

"Well," Bill started, having a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "I can't help but notice that you're pretty close to your blond friend back in Alaska."

It took Percy a few seconds to realize what bill is implying. "No, no, Malcolm's not like that," he finally said. "Not that it's wrong to be like that, but Malcolm and I aren't like that."

"Uh-huh," said Bill, clearly not buying it.

"I mean, yeah, were pretty close to each other, because all we have _is_ each other. And I call him every week because if I don't he'll think something wrong is going on and he'll come rushing here immediately," he explained to Bill.

Bill is about to say something but Molly, from the other side of the table said to everyone, "Nearly time for bed, I think."

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

"Oh damn, this can't be good," whispered Bill beside him, both of them feeling the atmosphere turn colder.

"Yeah, it won't be," Percy whispered back, watching the occupants of the room suddenly become alert and tense. What Sirius is planning to do had been subject to arguments to the members of the Order, mainly Sirius and Molly on opposite sides, and it will be now. In fact, he predicts that the argument would be more heated this time, because Harry is here with them.

Sirius threw the first shot.

Percy watched Molly closely, waiting for her to speak, as she surely would.

"I did!" said Harry with indignation. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so –"

"And they're quite right," said Molly. "You're too young."

"There it is," Percy whispered to Bill. "Do you have ready-made popcorn here somewhere?"

"What's a popcorn?" Bill whispered back, never taking his eyes off the heated argument unveiling before them.

"It's something you eat while watching something entertaining, like a movie or something. You know what never mind that. Is there something we can munch on while watching these two try to bite each other's heads off?" Percy said, also not taking his eyes off Molly, Sirius and the twins. Fred and George have now joined the fight, also demanding their right to know information.

"Fred and George hid some chips in one of the drawers below the counter over there.'

"Well, there are at least five drawers there so go get some for us."

Bill pulled out his wand and silently cast a Summoning charm. A few bags of chips flew towards them. Percy grabbed one and opened it as silently as he could, and returned his focus to the fight, shoving some potato chips into his mouth.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_ , Molly, said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back –"

"Haven't I told you before that you people being afraid of a name is ridiculous and idiotic, right?" whispered Percy to Bill, distracted momentarily as a shudder went across the room at Sirius' mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Yes you did, at least 20 times," Bill whispered back and they refocused to the fight. Moly and Sirius is not interrupting each other, not letting the other finish what the other is saying. Percy weirdly recalled the same thing happened between him and Flitwick when he first arrived at England, only less intense.

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts and refocused.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly. Percy didn't catch what Molly said due to his sudden reminiscing but it clearly hit a nerve in Sirius.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

Now, Percy got where the argument is going.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Harry.

Percy is the one who answered him. "What's wrong is that you are not your father, and you shouldn't be a James substitute for Sirius." Percy had no intention of joining in, but he wasn't able to stop himself from speaking up. If it's true that Sirius is using Harry to replace James in his life, then maybe he shouldn't be trusted on Harry's welfare.

Actually, Percy is in Sirius side in the matter, but what Molly is implying is so disturbing that he just had to speak up.

"Are you saying that I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"What we're saying," Mrs. Weasley answered this time, "is that you've been known to act rashly, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and –"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly, starting to lose his temper.

"Arthur!" said Molly, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife, obviously to buy himself some time before peaking up. Percy has the impression that what he is about to say won't help Molly's cause.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly," Arthur finally said, confirming Percy's thoughts.

"Bloody hell, they're starting to gang up on her," Bill whispered nervously, as Lupin voiced his opinion on the matter, which is that it is better for Harry them get the facts from them from other sources.

"Oooh, Lupin knows about the Survivors of Molly's Purge," Percy whispered back.

"Well," said Molly, breathing deeply ad looking around the table as if looking for the support that he didn't get from her husband, which did not come. "I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart –"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Molly fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

Suddenly Molly's angry features changed into something more sinister, something malicious. Percy and Bill exchanged a worried glance at each other. They both know that whatever Molly is about to do, or say, it isn't something good.

"Yes," said Molly, her lip curling. "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

"Oh, lord," Bill said quietly as Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, _sit down_."

Molly's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed to have a say in this," Lupin continued. "He's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's going on," harry said at once, predictably.

"Mum," said Bill loudly for the first time since the argument began. "Let it go."

"Very well," said Molly finally, her voice cracking. "Ginny – Ron – Hermione – Fred – George – I want you out of this kitchen, now."

And it was met by an instant uproar. From the teens who were being told to go.

Percy thought that there's no point in keeping them out of the room. When you tell one member of the pack, you tell the whole pack, and Harry isn't the type of person to keep his friends out of the loop. Harry is loyal to his friends.

Fred and George stayed because they're vetoed by their father. Ron and Hermione stayed because they were vetoed by Harry. Percy would have vetoed for Ginny, but they let Molly have that little victory.

"Okay, Harry," Sirius finally said once Ginny's yells have subsided. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

"Tell me you didn't just try to do what I think you tried to do," Percy demanded to Sirius.

Harry, Hermione, and the twins, The Gang as he and Bill like to call them, have just gone upstairs to their rooms. Lupin and the others have just told them about what the Order and Tom has been up to, and Sirius was just about to tell them about the existence of the prophecy to Harry when Molly arrived, just in the nick of time in Percy's opinion, and stopped him from divulging that secret. When the door closed behind Molly, Percy turned to Sirius and confronted him about it.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Oh have you not understood what I meant? I'll rephrase it for you then: Tell me that you didn't try to tell Harry about the prophecy between him and Tom Riddle," Percy accused, ignoring the winces of their companion ate mention of the name.

"Yes I did. What of it?" asked Sirius, unrepentant.

"What of it?" Percy repeated. "What of it? You honestly don't know the consequences of doing that to a fifteen years old?" he said, his voice rising.

"Percy," Bill said warningly.

"What consequences would happen other than him knowing the entire truth?" Sirius asked him.

"He's just a teenager," Percy told him, just in case the fact wasn't obvious enough for Harry's godfather.

"And he's already faced too many dangers in such a young age. He deserved it."

"I am not discrediting him from his feats. But doesn't the fact that he's a teenager that has faced too many dangers mean that we have to protect as much normalcy as we can in his days?"

"What would you feel if you learned that your life had already been decided for you since before you were born? Can you imagine the pressure that one would feel when one knew that the fate of the world depends on him in such a young age? You really want to give him the weight of that knowledge when you know that he's already carrying enough weight because of the stories the Daily Prophet and the British Minister is spreading about him? Honestly, Sirius, do you really have his best interest in mind?" Percy barraged Sirius with questions. "Cause it seems to me like all you're thinking about is yourself here."

"I'll repeat it again," Percy said when Sirius didn't answer any of his questions. "He. Is. A. Teenager," saying every word loud and clear, as if he's speaking with a kindergarten or a deaf.

"He should be worrying about doing well in Quidditch or exploring his sexuality or sleep with the hottest girl in school or jerking off every time he's alone like a normal teenager boy," he said, ignoring Bill's glance of mirth. Bill will tease him about defending Harry's right to jerk off, but he'll worry about that later. "He shouldn't be worrying about prophecies and wars."

"He'll know sooner or later," Sirius finally said.

"We will tell him once he gets older, or when Tom gives us no other choice. Whichever comes first," Percy responded, matter-of-factly.

"From the way things are going," Bill muttered, " 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will give us no other choice' scenario is much more likely to happen, with his pursuit of the 'object.' "

"Then we'll put our maximum effort in guarding that 'object,' " Percy said.

"He wouldn't like it that we are keeping things from him," said Tonks.

"Teenagers never like what adults do for their sake," said Percy. "But that's what we do. They may not get it, but we still do it. We must be the one to do it, because at the end of the day, we are the people who know best, not them."

He waited for anyone else to voice their concern. "All right, then. I don't know about you lot but this has been a very long day for me. I'm gonna hit the sack," he said when none came.


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Newest Employee

**Hey guys.. Sorry i haven't been able to update for more than 2 weeks. the next chapter should be about Bill and Fleur's date, but i realized, thanks to my friend who pointed it out, that it has no relevance at all to the storyline, so i have to discard it start writing the supposedly Chapter 7. so sorry, i'll try not repeat it again.**

 **Anyway, forgot that there's is a review section for stories in this site so i wasn't able to read your review, but don't worry i'll start reading them this week, and i'll answer your questions as clearly as i can.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Chapter 6

"Hey, Perce," a voice said to Percy. "Are you there?

Percy turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw that Hestia has already arrived (not the goddess one, the witch, member of the Order of the Phoenix one) to relieve him from his shift.

He's currently in front of the doorway to the Department of Mysteries, guarding the object that Tom Riddle and his cronies are supposedly trying to get a hold of, though so far there's been no sign of any attempt of thievery. Yet.

At that moment, he's sitting in a chair by the door, covered in Pervy Moody's Invisibility Cloak, so Hestia doesn't know where exactly he is. She is currently trying to find him, waving her arms in front of her and walking very slowly.

Percy seriously contemplated the notion of letting her keep doing it for a while, but decided against it. The entertainment of watching her make a fool out of herself while trying to find him just wasn't worth the anger she's gonna direct to her afterwards.

"Hey, Hestia," he greeted her while removing the cloak. "You're just in time, like always." Hestia has never been late, as far as Percy knows. Which is great if her shift follow yours, like right now. No over time for Percy tonight.

"When have I ever been late?" Hestia asked him, making him chuckle. "Besides," she continued, "I reckon you would want to get to the headquarters before dinner. Molly's cooking loads tonight. She's throwing a party." She raised her right hand to his eye level. She's holding a paper bag, presumably containing food that Molly cooked.

"That's awesome," Percy exclaimed. He could expect an extra special meal waiting for him in the headquarters. "What's she throwing a party for?" he asked her.

"It's for Ron," she answered. "The Hogwarts mail for the required books for the coming academic year arrived today. Also, Ron's been assigned prefect."

Percy's eyes widened at what he heard. Ron? Prefect? Ha! Joke of the Century! What the hell entered Dumbledore's mind to assign that post to _Ronald Weasley_ , he doesn't know. Maybe the stress of fighting Tom Riddle and his cult on one front and the Ministry of Magic on the other is taking a toll on the living fossil.

"Ron?" he said. Hestia nodded in confirmation. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that one. I thought it was going to be Harry."

"I thought so too," she said. "But surely Dumbledore sees something in the boy that we're not seeing. After all, he's been doing this longer than the kid has lived."

"What is there to see in him that will give him the post of prefect?" he asked disgustingly. "The only thing I can see him as is an insufferable idiot of the highest caliber." Percy mentally congratulated himself for that sentence. Malcolm would be proud if he knew that Percy's been able to use the words 'insufferable' and 'caliber' in one sentence.

"Now, now, Percy," she reprimanded him. "If you think no one is noticing the way you look at the boy, you've got another thing coming. What did the boy ever do to you?"

Percy sniffed. He can't deny that his irritated at the teen, not because he did something to him, the guy's too intimidated of him to do anything close to bad to him, but because of his attitude.

Since the day he first met Ron he sense a desire in the boy, a desire to prove himself. Once he knew Ron's family, he understood why he felt that way. His mother and father are both powerful wizards, and logically they will have magically gifted children. Bill was head boy during his time in Howarts, employed by Gringotts bank as a curse breaker. Being hired by Gringotts is impressive enough, but to become a curse-breaker? Anyone who says a curse breaker isn't powerful is surely a fool. Charlie was the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain when he was a student. Also, he's a dragon trainer overseas. Obviously, he's also powerful. Percy, his pain-in-the-ass namesake, was a prefect and head boy, and from what he heard from his siblings, very knowleadgable. The twins, Fred and George, were very talented, but they're more focused on other things instead of on academic excellence. Lastly, Ginny, the youngest and the only girl, though too young to have proven anything, is already showing potential.

The Weasley family, in short, is a family of great talent.

Now when one would look at Ron's friends, one would see that it very similar to his family, except for numbers. Hermione, from what Percy heard of the girl, is a very intelligent student, one of the best, if not the best witch in Hogwarts, if not her generation. And the name Harry James Potter already speaks for the Boy Who Lived.

So yeah, Percy can understand Ron's desire.

What he can't understand is what Ron is doing about it.

Ron wants to prove himself to his family and friends, to be recognized as someone who belongs in the circle that he's found it, but he is doing nothing about it. In fact, in Percy's opinion, Ron is doing everything in his power to deny himself what he wants the most. And it irritates him to no end.

Percy said nothing to Hestia about his thoughts and opted to change the topic instead. "Harry is the most obvious choice. You've seen the boy, his peers listen to him. He's a natural leader. Dumbledore should have chosen him."

"I know," said Hestia, with a sigh. "And it would have been a great confidence booster for him, too."

Percy nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll never really know how Dumbledore's brain works." He folded Pervy Moody's Invisibility Cloak before handing it to Hestia. "I gotta go now if I want to arrive there in time for the dinner party. Good luck on your shift."

He put his hand inside the back pocket of his jeans and took out his wand. He was about to wave it when Hestia interrupted him.

"By the way," she said. "Professor Minerva McGonagall is waiting for you in the headquarters. I almost forgot."

"Really?" asked Percy, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "And do you know why?"

"No," she answered him. "She just told me to tell you that you have to get back to the headquarters as soon as possible after your shift. She didn't tell me why."

"She told you that, and yet you still chatted with me about the dinner party?" he asked her, amused.

Hestia shrugged. "Well, I figured it's not more important than the dinner party. If it is, then she would have gone here immediately instead of waiting for you in the headquarters."

Percy laughed at that. "True," he said. "Well, I really have to go now. We've been chatting for 15 minutes already and you how McGonagall is when someone's late. I don't want to be Transfigured into a watch."

Hestia laughed with him on that joke. "Hurry up, then."

Percy waved his wand and an ice orb big enough to fit into his palm appeared in mid-air. He didn't need a wand for it, but he needed it for appearances.

He placed it on his palm, not concerned with its coldness. He tapped his wand on it and mutters, " _Portus._ "

The ice orbed hummed and vibrated, and Percy knew that his spell worked. The portkey will transport him to Grimmauld Place in just a few seconds. He waved his hand towards Hestia just before he's swallowed by a swarm of colors.

* * *

Without warning, the ground appeared from the swirl of colors beneath his feet. Percy braced himself, slightly bending his knee once his weight touched the ground. He stood straight after, straightening his shirt and attempted to tame his hair. The winds of portkey travel really rivals the winds of Poseidon's personal hurricanes. He doesn't know what he hates less about this mode of travel, the winds or the abruptness of the appearance of the ground right after. The first time he attempted Portkey travel, he was so surprised by the winds that he wasn't able to notice the ground suddenly appearing a few feet below him, making him land on his nose. Fortunately, there is no one around to witness his humiliation.

He took a look at his surrounding, making sure that he arrived at the right place: in front the Grimmauld Place. He opened the gate, skipped over the few stair steps in front of the door, and rang the doorbell as loud as he could, smirking at the shrieking of the paintings almost immediately afterwards.

The shrieking paintings never failed to make him laugh. The paintings have been here ever since Sirius offered the place to be the headquarters. Apparently, someone place a Permanent Sticking Charm to them so nothing will ever pry them away from the wall, not even Dumbledore and his legendary wand waving. The long dead members of the Black family, the occupants of the paintings, were asleep most of the time, only waking to loud noise. Well, more like Stunned most of the time. When the Order first moved in, Sirius' family wasn't amused by the arrival of the people they fondly call the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, hence, the shrieking episodes, so Sirius' solution is to Stun his family every time they wake. Percy suspects that Sirius relishes Stunning his family so much that he is secretly wishing for everyone to make noise as much as possible so he can do it as often as he can. Percy's not very concerned about it though, every one, after all, has their own dark fantasies.

He envies him, actually. What he wouldn't give for the opportunity to Stun some family members almost any time he wants.

Most of the Order sees this phenomenon as annoying, but for Percy, it is really amazing to watch every time, and he can't understand why the others can't see the fun and entertainment in it. Every time there's a loud noise Sirius' mum will wake up and will start to shriek at the top of her painting lungs, then the other paintings will also wake up and shriek at the top of their painting lungs, then Sirius will come and shriek at his mum at the top of his corporeal lungs, then he, sometimes with the help of some Order members, will Stun them one by one, and the house will be peaceful once again. Until the next noise starts the process once again. The Black family, is obviously blessed with amazing sets of lungs. Alive or not. Painted or not.

In Percy's opinion, the other members should count their blessings and suck it up. The situation could be worse; the former occupants of the house could have enchanted the decapitated house elf heads so that they can shriek too.

He waited at the door, listening to the Black Family Shriek and Sirius and his companion's (most possibly Molly) attempt to Restun them back to sleep. Finally, the shrieking stopped and a few moments later, the door opened, revealing Molly behind it.

"Percy!" she greeted him with a bright smile, opening her arms towards him for a hug. "Welcome back!"

"Molly," Percy greeted back, stepping into the woman's arms and hugged her. "I came back from my shift as fast I could. Hestia told me you're throwing a dinner party for Prefect Ronald and Hermione."

"Right," she confirmed, releasing him from the hug. "I knew you wouldn't pass on the prospect of free meal."

They laughed together for a few seconds before going inside. The headquarters have been very different lately. A little less dark, in Percy's point of view. Molly and the teens' mission of cleaning the headquarters (some might refer to it as exorcising instead of cleaning) is certainly working. It also helped that Harry's arrival made the place livelier. It's as if Harry's arrival added something to the headquarters that made the place not as boring as it had been before he arrived.

Before, the place feels like a haunted house, with the dust, paintings, the elf head decorations, and residual dark magic all over the place, Percy was surprised that there's no ghosts living in it. And the emotional state of the occupants certainly didn't help matters. Sirius was being glum and suicidal because Dumbledore wouldn't let him go out of the house and help, Molly is worried sick about Harry, the teens are also worried plus guilty because they were forbidden to tell Harry what's going on and everyone's worried to death about the impending war and how the Ministry's doing its best to ignore it. So, all in all, the house was just bursting in negative energy.

When Harry finally arrived, he added a little life to everyone. Sirius became less depressed (though lately he's succumbing back to his very depressed emotional state), Molly became less worried (Because Harry's already within her sight almost all the time), and the teenagers finally started to act like real teenagers, not like half-dead sloths.

Also, the events transpiring in the house lately had been unpredictable. Good unpredictable. Percy had actually been looking forward to coming back from his duties in the Order, which he didn't feel during his first month because the house and its occupants are just boring and annoying.

Last week, the only boring event that happened to him was when he had to brief Harry on his story about the dementor attack before his hearing; we had to omit the part of his appearance and assistance because according to Dumbledore it wouldn't help that he just happened to be able to help Harry just in time on an undead beast's attack on an almost Muggle community, especially that he was a foreign wizard with no records in existence in any Wizarding records all around the globe.

And the only annoying event that happened to him was when he had to prepare the dinner for Bill and Fleur's date.

Percy and Molly crossed the hall, taking care to make no noise to avoid waking the paintings. He waved Molly good bye as she walked towards the kitchen, surely to finish her cooking, while he went to the dining room, the unofficial meeting place for the Order. If Minerva McGonagall is anywhere in the house at the moment, Percy reckoned she would most likely be in the dining room.

When he entered the dining room, he found Minerva sitting on one of the chairs of the dining table with Sirius, her posture correct and proper in every way, making it look like she's in her office and not in the dining room of a house half-filled in dust, mold, and very loud paintings. Sirius could be his assistant.

Minerva looked the same as always. She looked a decade younger than Dumbledore and even while sitting, one could see that she is a very tall woman, around the same height as Percy. She keeps her long, grey hair in a tight bun and wears square-shaped reading glasses, which Percy can never understand. Reading glasses, are normally elliptically shaped and not square, and having square-shaped glasses seem to be quite a fashion statement.

"Percy," greeted Sirius. "Want some tea?" he asked, gesturing towards the teapot on the table.

"Uh, no thanks." He answered nervously. The academic office air that Minerva is emitting makes him feel like his back in Yancy Academy once more, about to be handed a detention slip by the principal.

"Well, then," Sirius said, standing up. "I'm gonna leave you two alone –" He lazily waved his hand towards them both "–to talk about what you have to talk about." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

An awkward silence descended in the room. _Why isn't she talking,_ Percy thought. _She came all the way here and waited all that time waiting for me just to stare at me in the dining room?_

"So," Percy started, sitting across Minerva. "I heard you've been waiting for me." He wants to make this talk quick. Molly's cooking is eaten best when newly cooked.

"Indeed, I have," Minerva replied, not giving him the reason why she's here.

"So, why are you here?" he asked. "Wanna ask me on a date?" he tried for a joke to lighten up the atmosphere.

Minerva looked at him like he was something that got stuck in the sole for her shoe. "No," she replied. "I believe that the difference in our age is too big, Mr. Jackson. Not to mention the difference in our culture."

Percy blinked at Minerva's words. Not that Percy didn't expect her to decline, it's because this is his first time to have a conversation with the teacher and he didn't expect her to be so formal. The only time when he hears that kind of talking is when he's talking to his former mentor, when he's taking to a principal at school, and during a job interview. And as far as he knew, Minerva isn't part horse anywhere in her anatomy, and he's neither her student nor looking for a new job.

"Oh, ok. That's too bad," he said after a moment. "It's a shame, really. 'Cause based on Bill and Fleur's reaction, I make quite a spectacular dinner.

Minerva's look alone is enough to tell Percy about what she thinks about flirtatious guys.

"So, if not to ask me to go out on a date with you, what are here to talk about?" Percy said, changing the subject.

"The reason I am here is to deliver a message," she answered cryptically.

Percy waited for her to continue talking, but after a few moments of silence his impatience and hunger won, he decided that if he wants to get this over with as quickly as possible, he would have to drag every little piece of information from the old woman.

"From whom," he asked.

"From Professor Dumbledore," she replied.

Percy is getting annoyed now. This woman is really unwilling to just tell him what she's here for. From what he heard about her, this beating around the bush isn't a part of her personality. Is she purposefully annoying him? Did the twins put some kind of drug in the tea?

"What is it, then?" he asked, restraining himself from saying something offensive to the woman. She just seems like the type that no man wants to anger.

"Dumbledore wants to meet with you in his office at Hogwarts, tomorrow at three in the afternoon," she said.

Percy waited for her to continue. "That's it?" he asked dubiously when none came.

"Yes," she replied. "That's it."

Percy's restraint snapped. "You know we would have wasted less of our precious time if you just wrote that in a piece of paper and sent it on its merry way to me," he said as he watched Minerva stand up and walk towards the door.

"Yes," she said, turning to face him as she opened it, a ghost of a smile in her face.

"But Dumbledore told me that you love Molly's cooking," she said, before closing the door behind her, leaving an annoyed, cursing Percy alone in the dining room.

* * *

The swirl of colors parted below Percy's feet to reveal water, showing him his mistake.

Today, is the day of his appointed meeting with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and since you can't Apparate to Hogwarts, he decided to use Portkey travel in favor of the other options: boarding the Knight Bus, using a broomstick, Muggle (apparently that's what wizards call the normal folks) mode of transportation, and walking.

Earlier today, he's considering boarding the Knight Bus, but hearing Harry's experience with it two years ago, he decided against it. Using a broomstick to fly to Hogwarts all the way from London is definitely out of the question, he won't be using a broomstick (or any magical artifact used for flying) unless really necessary, he doubts if any Muggle commuting route passes through Hogsmeade, and walking that far is just idiotic.

When he made the Portkey, he activated it to travel to Hogwarts. It didn't occur to him that Hogwarts is thousands, perhaps hundred thousands, of acres wide, including the woods and the lake, so he didn't activate it to travel into a specific place in Hogwarts, for instance, Dumbledore's office, where the meeting is to be held.

So, here he is, about fifty feet above the Black Lake, falling into unknown depths of water.

 _Well, at least that fucking Portkey didn't dump me a hundred feet above solid ground,_ Percy thought to himself, tucking his arms tight to his torso and his legs tight to each other to make his inevitable dive into the dark water as smooth as possible.

Percy submerged into the cold water in a flurry of white bubbles, obscuring his vision. Once the bubbles cleared, he found out that he's around twenty feet below the surface. He started swimming towards the shore, not wanting to encounter the sea creatures in the lake, in fear of being recognized.

Being wanted criminals in the Greek world, Malcolm and he knew that their aura is the reason why monsters and deities can detect them. One day, Malcolm had tumbled on a book in the community library about chakra, and he deducted is the same as aura – life force or energy – that we could learn to manipulate ours, to stop it from seeping outside. It was hard for the first months, since the plan that Malcolm made consists of a lot of meditations, but they did it. And it was worth it. Not only did the monster attacks drop drastically, they also find out that their state of physical fitness increased greatly.

But for reasons that he (and Malcolm, for that matter) still couldn't understand, sea creatures still recognize him, which is the reason why he would want to get out of the water as soon as possible. Sea creatures are the worst gossips in the planet.

Percy's heart sank when he felt a large mass moving towards him in high speed from the depths to his left. It seems like his dive alerted a monster, of all things.

He tensed, preparing to use the innumerable amount of water around him to fight whatever it is that coming towards him when he heard a female voice in his head.

 _My lord,_ the voice greeted him. _It is an honor to have you in our home. I am not aware that a prince of the sea will visit us here in the Black Lake._

Percy blinked at the tone of the voice speaking to him. It is not malicious as he expected, but respectful and excited. He peered onto the dark shape approaching him, and blinked once more when the light from the surface touched it. It's a squid as large as a gas truck.

 _Woah,_ he exclaimed mentally. _You're the biggest squid I've ever seen,_ his awe evident in his telepathic voice.

 _I'll take that as a compliment,_ the squid replied. _Can I be of assistance to my lord?_ She asked.

 _Um, no, but thanks,_ he replied. _My real destination is Hogwarts, the ancient castle by these lake's shores. But thanks for the offer._

 _If my lord wouldn't mind me asking, what would your business be with the school of witches and wizards?_ She asked.

She's that smartest sea creature that Percy knew, apart from the merfolk and Ichthyocentaurs, of course. She's the first sea animal he encountered that could speak as formal as she did. Before her, all the sea animals that Percy talked to are a little bit dumb.

 _I don't know,_ he replied honestly. _Please, call me Percy. What your name by the way?_

 _My apologies, my lord, but I cannot,_ she replied. _And my name is Pereia, my lord._

Percy sighed, all sea creatures just refuse to drop the 'my lord' and just call him by his name. _Well, Pereia_ , _it's nice to meet you. I will stay to chat more but my business with Hogwarts is urgent, and I must be on my way,_ he said formally.

 _Let me accompany you into the shore, my lord. It is unwise for us citizens of the sea to let one of the king's heir wander alone, even if for a few moments. You'll never know what dangers lurk in the darkness._

 _Whatever suits you,_ Percy responded absentmindedly, already swimming towards the shore.

Percy reached the shore in no time at all. When he reached dry land, he turned to Pereia, and said goodbye with promises of coming back for visits. He watched her disappear from the surface with confusion. Talking to his father's subjects always confuse him. Since he ran away to escape almost two years ago, he thought that any sea creature he encounters will stop treating him as a royalty and consider him as a fugitive. From what Hestia said to him, his father voted for his death along with eight other members of the Olympian council, so he deducted that once he get into the sea or any large bodies of water Poseidon will send a hunting party for him. But if anything, the sea seems to accept more willingly now that he's a fugitive than when he's the Hero of Olympus.

He shook his head, and tucked the thought into the I'll-worry-about-that-later corner of his mind. He's got a meeting to go to.

He walked towards the castle's courtyard, the place where he first arrived to England. This is only his second time in Hogwarts so he the courtyard is the only starting point with the lowest chance of him losing himself in an ancient castle filled with magic.

Once he arrived in the castle courtyard, he immediately turned towards the large doors but before he was half across it, the door opened, letting a man holding a broom out, followed by a cat.

The man walked towards Percy, brandishing the broom above his head in an angry manner. The way he's holding the broom, like it's a great sword instead of a cleaning tool, made Percy recognize who he is. Argus Filch.

"Hey, you!" he shouted at Percy. "Who are you? How did you arrive here? Why are you here?"

"Uh, Percy Jackson," he answered, feeling like he's having a déjà vu. "I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

Mr. Filch opened his mouth angrily, probably to shout at Percy to get out of the castle property as soon as possible, when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"It's okay, Mr. Filch, the headmaster is expecting him," said the voice.

Percy turned towards the direction of the voice, slightly inclining his head towards the ground, knowing that the owner of the voice is the size of a seven year old child.

"Professor Flitwick," Percy greeted the teacher with a smile.

"Mister Jackson," Flitwick greeted him back with a smile. "We've been expecting you. Headmaster Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office. Follow me."

Percy did as he was commanded, leaving Filch and his cat behind. He followed Flitwick through a dizzying number of corridors and stairs, chatting with him about the weather and wizard economy, because that's what grown men talk about, even if the other man is below a meter high. Finally, they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle halfway through a corridor.

"Chocolate frog," Flitwick said loudly and clearly.

The gargoyle suddenly sprung to life, and stepped aside, revealing a winding staircase behind it. Percy wasn't surprised by it though. After all, he's been living in a house with shouting paintings for almost two months. And before that, he already encountered a living leopard head in Long Island, countless moving statues in New York, a murdering metal giant in a junkyard somewhere in Arizona, and two metal angels in Hoover Dam.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, this is as far as I could go," said Flitwick. "Good luck on your meeting."

"Good luck?" Percy said, suddenly nervous. "Do I need it?" he asked the retreating Flitwick.

Flitwick turned back to him, a small smile in his face. "You'll see," he said cryptically, turning away.

Percy frowned at the retreating figure of Flitwick before stepping on the first flight of the stairs. Almost immediately, the stairs started moving like an escalator in the mall, taking him towards the top, where an oak door is waiting for him.

He knocked twice, and said "Come in!" from the other side.

He opened the door and stepped inside the Headmaster's office. It still looked the same, with tables shelves filled with unidentifiable objects, among them the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor, the walls filled with portraits of the previous headmasters of the school. Dumbledore sat behind his desk at the back of the room, his phoenix, Fawkes, on the golden perch beside him.

"Ah, Percy. Finally," Dumbledore said, standing and walking around his desk to welcome him. "How's your swim in our lake?" he asked, and amused twinkle in his eyes.

"It was fine," Percy answered, wondering how he knew that he swam in the lake. Probably he saw him from one of the windows. "Your squid is very friendly."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear it, especially since your swim is quite unplanned," Dumbledore said, returning to his chair behind the desk. "We would have prepared if we knew beforehand that you would arrive above the Black Lake. Please sit," he said gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk.

"And the squid isn't mine," Dumbledore added once Percy had sat.

"Uh, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked. "I doubt that you made an appointment to see me just to talk about my preferences on places to swim."

"Sadly, no," Dumbledore replied. "Though that would have been a great topic, I can refer you to the some of the best swimming spot I know from many years of exploring. I am here to talk to you about something else. The reason that I called for you is because of three incident's concerning you. Can you guess them?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Um, no," he responded when no idea came to him.

"Well, then," Dumbledore said. "I'll give you the first incident. Maybe, it will help for the other two." He seems to be treating their talk like a one-on-one tutorial. "The first incident is the dueling competition."

Percy thought about the first incident. He won that competition against older and more experienced wizards like Pervy Moody and McGonagall, giving him the title of the Order's Second Most Powerful.

"The second incident is the dementor attack," he finally said, deducting that the three incident are the ones when he showcased his skill.

"Correct," Dumbledore said, with a small smile.

He tried to think of any other time when he showed his skill, but came up with nothing. "Uhmm, can you just give me the last one?" he asked.

"I can. The third and last incident is your swim in lake."

Percy frowned at that. He didn't know about his conversation with Pereia, didn't he?

"Uhmm, what does my swim in the lake got to do with everything?" he asked.

"Let me ask you, Percy, what does the first two incident have in common?"

"They were incidents where I showed my skills in magic," he answered immediately. "But it doesn't make sense if you add the swim into the list."

"All three incidents don't only show your skills in magic," Dumbledore explained. "It also show that you are a powerful individual."

"Even the swim?" he asked dubiously.

"Even the swim," Dumbledore confirmed. "You think I won't notice that you emerged from the lake completely dry without even using a wand?"

So that's why his swim in the Black Lake is included in the list. He's so used to not being wet that he didn't think about it anymore.

"So what's the point of discussing those incidents with me?"

"I am discussing this with you because I would like to give you an offer."

"Oh, I know where this is going," Percy said. "And the answer is no."

"How did you know, what I'm going to offer?" Dumbledore asked, looking confused.

"You're going to ask me if I want to be the new professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject," he stated matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore stared at him for a few moments, and then he started chuckling heartily.

"Though you are undoubtedly a great candidate to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I can't hire you just yet," Dumbledore finally said. "Unfortunately, you are a foreigner without any records, so I can't hire until I got something to prove that you are a good candidate, like OWLs."

"Oh, good," Percy said. "I would be a terrible teacher."

"You underestimate yourself too much," Dumbledore said sternly. "Now that we are talking about OWLs, I would like to inform you that you would have to take the OWL examinations this academic year."

"What?" Percy asked louder than he intended. He didn't expect that one.

"Like I said, you are a foreigner without any records, due to the secrecy of your clan. And the Ministry is very suspicious of you, so we have to make it look like you are here in England for employment purposes. And OWLs and NEWTs are very important for employment here."

"So I have to take fifth year classes?" he asked.

"Only if you want to. I know that there very little that we can teach you, at your level. Which brings me back to my offer. How would you want to be Hogwarts' Gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys?"

Percy stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds before asking the obvious question. "Isn't that Rubeus Hagrid's job?"

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore answered. "But, as you know, Madam Maxime and he is on a diplomatic mission to the giants, and no one knows when they'll come back. So, for the time being I want you take over his post."

Percy seriously considered the prospect of working in Hogwarts. "Where will I stay?"

"If you agree now, we will start the construction for your own cabin. For the time being, we will provide you a room here in the castle until the construction is complete."

"How about my salary?" he asked. Not that he needs it, thanks to Hecate giving him a bank account filled with wizard money, he's rich as hell. But like hell, if he'd watch over the entire lands of Hogwarts and guard its keys for free.

"Same as Hagrid. A thousand Galleons a month." Dumbledore answered almost immediately, as if expecting the question.

Percy was shocked at the number. Who knew that Hagrid is rich. He saw the half-giant once before he went on his mission with Madam Maxime, and he certainly didn't look like someone earning a thousand Galleons a month.

"I have one last question," he finally said. "Why me?"

"Because, like I said earlier, you're a powerful wizard, and I will need all the help that I can get in protecting him." He said without any hesitation. "He will come back to Hogwarts next month, and though here I where I can provide the strongest protection. This is also the place where he is most vulnerable, for he will be in the same place for 10 months. With you here, I will feel more at ease that there is another powerful wizard around to protect him."

"If you put it that way, then I'll be an idiot to refuse," Percy said after a moment of consideration, he stood up and offered his hand to the man sitting behind the desk. "My wand is in your service, Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stood up, and shook his hand. Then he brought his wand out and waved it. A bottle of firewhiskey and two wineglass filled with it appeared out of thin air. He picked up one glass and offered him the other. "Here's to the next months of seeing you everyday." He raised his glass.

Percy raised his in agreement, then drank all the contents of his glass in one gulp. The next few months would surely feel very long for him.


	8. Chapter 7: Spiders and Brothers

**wazzup guys! so yeah, i'm still alive and all. sorry if i wasn't able to update for the past few months. summer break ended and college is hard and ie consuming and all that plus family drama plus friendshit. i havent got the time to write until these past few day, so yeah, sorry again.**

 **although i cant promise that i can update in 2 weeks just like i promised when it started posting this story, i can promise that it wont take 4 months(?) for the next update.**

 **and, i also promised in my last update that im going to read and reply to your reviews, im sorry but due to academicsi would be able to do that today. but im sure i'll be able to do sometime next week or the next.**

 **so, if you are already a reader, welcome back! if you are a new reader, hello and welcome!**

 **i hope everyone enjoys this one. constructive criticisms are welcome.**

Chapter 7

Percy's running out of time.

He's been appointed as Hogwarts' Temporary Keeper of Keys and Grounds this last Thursday, the students were expected to arrive Sunday evening, and it's already Saturday and he's still yet to check on the Forbidden Forest.

Rubeus Hagrid, the currently indisposed half-giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts, is quite famous to his coworkers as the proud owner of some not so safe creatures, which consists of a giant three-headed dog, a whole family of giant spiders, and some rumored number of large creatures which can shoot sparks, sting (which is perhaps poisonous, nobody has checked), and suck blood called Blackened Skroots or something, and possibly many others and the only place in the school where he can hide them is the forest. If the kids in the headquarters were any indication of how a typical Hogwarts student thinks and behaves (which he totally hope not, for both their and his sake) then at least one of them will certainly think it would be cool to sneak past school authorities and take a walk in the woods. So he had to make sure that the place is less dangerous than what the rumors claim it to be, in case one slipped past his watch.

He would have done it yesterday, but he decided to prioritize building his own cabin. Dumbledore, or should he now say, Professor Dumbledore, offered to provide him accommodations inside the castle while his cabin is under construction, but not only did he decline, he also insisted that he should be the one to build his cabin. He can't see the point of paying wizard engineers to build his to-be house for the academic year when he can do it for free. He's had experience of building houses before. Sure they're more of temporary shelters than houses, but if the storms they endured are any indication, then his shelters are pretty sturdy. Not to mention if he can build a shelter that can keep you comfortable in a storm using twigs, dry leaves and rope, imagine what he can build using charms, spells, and proper building materials. And, he's pretty sure he can finish the job faster.

As it turned out, he finished it in two days, a record time. The cabin is at the north side of the castle, locating at the meeting point of the castle grounds, the Black Lake shore, and the Forbidden Forest. It was a simple cabin, built in the image of his cabin back in Alaska. The only thing its missing are furniture, except for a simple bed made from the left over lumber. He was able to get a mattress, few spare blankets and pillows from the house elves in the castle. The rest of the furniture he can get tomorrow morning in Hogsmeade, or in Diagon Alley, in case it isn't available in the neighboring village.

It's almost three in the afternoon, and he has to start checking the forest so that he can finish before the sun sets. There's nothing more stupid than to be in the Forbidden Forest full of dangerous beasts in the dark. There's a reason why there's Forbidden in its name.

He went out the door, and pulled out his wand from the back pocket of his jeans, starting to walk towards the woods when he remembered something: the week is almost at its end and he still hasn't called Malcolm for his "weekly psychiatric checkup." He doesn't need him going crazy and crossing oceans all of a sudden.

He went back inside, placing his wand on the bed and reached for one of his bags on the floor, started looking, occasionally tossing something out to have a better look, and voiced an exclamation of victory when he found it: a green pearl around three inches in diameter. He tucked it in his pocket and went out the door.

Once he passed the tree line, he took out the pearl, and licked it.

It was Percy's idea.

The pearl is Malcolm's and his very own communication device, and to activate it, the one initiating the communication must lick it, then the other pearl heat up and glow, and the other person will accept it by licking his pearl. The pearl won't activate on other tongues, their tongues are the only tongues that the pearl will recognize.

Percy thinks its genius. No one will guess that they have to run their tongue through it to activate it.

After half a minute, without any warning, the pearl turned into mist. The mist was without form for a few seconds, and then formed into a smoky hologram of Malcolm Pace, but only on the waist up. Waist down, were not his legs, but mist, reminding Percy of a dementor. He is also holding a mug.

"Hey, Perce," Malcolm greeted him. "I was starting to get worried."

He rolled his eyes. "I was actually surprised you're not panicking."

Malcolm smirked before taking a sip from his mug. "There's no need to, I already have a few plans on how to track you down. So what's up over there?"

He resisted the need to cringe on the mention of a "few plans." A few years of living outside the safe boundary of Camp Half-blood without the option of asking help from his mother changed the way on how he does things. Before, he's a means-justifies-the-end kind of strategist. He achieves his goal fair and square without breaking any moral boundaries. Now, he's totally an end-justifies-the-means strategist. There's nothing he's not willing to do for his goal. And, he's pretty sure that torture is included at least one of his "few" plans.

Percy really regrets the day Malcolm decided to study human anatomy.

"Oh nothing much," he answered Malcolm's question. "I just got this job as a gamekeeper in Hogwarts."

"So that's why you're walking in the woods right now," he said, looking around, taking in Percy's surroundings.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "This other gamekeeper is out doing something for the Order, and he's a total sucker for dangerous beasts so the whole woods is probably filled with them. So here I am looking for them, hoping to trim down their population, you know, in case a student decides to take a walk in here."

"And you think that walking around in the woods while talking to me loudly is going to help you hunt them?" Malcolm asked. "Don't you think that they're running away from you right now, being a very loud hunter and all that?"

"That's exactly the plan," he explained. "These animals sound like man-eaters. So, here we are," he spread his arms, "announcing to the whole Forbidden Forest that there's a yummy human right here for the taking. And it's really boring to walk alone in a large forest. Plus, I have to call you or you'll go here next week. So, win win win!"

"Hmmm," Malcolm hummed thoughtfully, scratching his chin. His mug is gone, he probably finished its contents. "That's actually a pretty good plan. What creatures are you looking for?"

"A giant three-headed dog, some creatures called Blackened Skroots or something, aaand," he said dramatically, "a whole family of giant spiders!"

"Ahahaha," Malcolm fake laughed. "You said that the other gamekeeper is a total sucker," he raised his hands to make air quotes, "for these animals, so why are you trying to kill them? Way to befriend you workmate."

"Well, I know I can't kill the three-headed dog," he said. "And the Blackened Skroots are also out since according to this professor named Flitwick there's only a handful of them. But, apparently, there's so many of these giant spiders that I'm pretty sure the other gamekeeper won't notice it if a few died."

"Must be a really high population of giant spiders you have there," Malcolm wondered out loud. "What are you gonna do if you meet the three-headed dog? And what does a Blackened Skroot looks like? It wasn't mentioned in any of the books Hecate gave us."

"It's Hagrid's dog. The least he could do is put his dog on a leash, so when I meet this dog I expect him tied up to a tree. As for the Blackened Skroots, Flitwick suspects that they were a product of some crazy magical animal experiment. That's why they weren't in any books because they were illegally made. He also said that they look like giant scorpions, with armor hard enough to deflect spells. They could also shoot sparks. Some have stings which may or may not be poisonous, nobody bothered to check yet, or maybe nobody survived yet, while some have suckers, probably for blood, again, nobody bothered to check," he answered, but he noticed that Malcolm wasn't looking at him.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" he asked waving his hand in front of Malcolm's face.

"Your plan worked," Malcolm finally started saying, pointing to something in front of them.

Percy looked at the direction where he was pointing, and saw that he was right: his plan has worked. He's so busy chatting with Malcolm that he totally forgot to be aware of his surroundings. In a clearing, not twenty feet away from him, is a three-headed dog.

"But, it's not the creature you're hoping to bait," Malcolm finished.

It is huge, as huge as a train bus, if trains have three pairs of suspicious eyes, three noses twitching and sniffing at his scent, and three drooling mouths, oozing with saliva and filled with yellowish fangs as large as knives.

All three pairs of eyes are focused on them. Percy just noticed that the way it's body tenses reminds him of the way his hellhound does before pouncing, when he noticed something else: all three of the necks doesn't have a leash.

"I thought you were joking about the three-headed mutt thing," Malcolm finally said.

"I can't imagine why you would think that I will joke about having to deal with a three-headed dog," he responded, backing away slowly from the beast.

"Well, because it is a three-headed dog, and taking into account the whereabouts of the very first three-headed dog in existence, it will make one doubt your claim," Malcolm explained. "You should probably take out your wand," he advised.

"What does Cerberus got to do with believing me or not?" he demanded, searching his pockets for his wand, then remembered that he forgot to retrieve it after looking for the green pearl. "Oh _fucking shit_ ," he cursed rather loudly. "I left it at the cabin."

The beast, as if understanding what he just said, took it as cue to attack.

Malcolm doesn't seem concerned, both about the giant dog pursuing Percy and the fact that he doesn't have a wand with him. Being a misty hologram, he doesn't have to worry about being hurt by a giant three-headed dog. He also doesn't have to worry about getting left behind as Percy ran away from the beast, the hologram keeps pace with him wherever he went.

"That's all right," he said, clearly referring to the fact the he had forgotten his wand. "To answer your question, you know that Cerberus is the very first of his own kind, so to have a descendant like the one trying to kill you right now, he has had to mate."

Percy leaped over a particularly large root and continued running but a thud immediately behind him told him that the beast had caught up with him. Making a split decision, he dived sideways to his right, narrowly missing the right head's jaws. He braced for impact, and executed a roll, into a crouch, and restarted running simultaneously.

"I don't think this is the perfect time for some speculation about this beast's genetic history," he panted while swerving through trees, the beast in question growling a few behind him in pursuit. Luckily, the direction he's running to lead deeper into the woods. The trees are getting closer to each other making its large body hard to catch up to him. "I seriously want to kill this mutt, right now. Good workplace relationship or not."

"Then go kill it," Malcolm encouraged him. "I mean, don't you think it's very curious that Cerberus actually managed to have kids, when he spends all of his time standing before the gates of Erebos. You see, the only time he's been away from the gates that were recorded in history is when he was kidnapped by Heracles for one of his labors. So, unless he found time to get cozy with an unusually large lady hellhound during that abduction, then one should consider the possibility that Cerberus mated while doing his duty to Hades. Can you imagine that? Cerberus having sex with the deceased souls watching him?" he wondered out loud as the cerberus (Percy decided to refer to it as a cerberus since 'three-headed dog' is a pain to say aloud) had once again caught up with them.

Percy braced himself as the cerberus got close enough to attempt to bite him, then threw his body, this time forward, a millisecond before the middle head's jaws closed around where his torso was. Using his momentum, he rolled back to his feet, took a step towards the stampeding cerberus and jumped, stepped on the nose of the middle head, jumped again as the beast barreled past him, all three heads surprisingly slamming to the trunk of an enormous tree.

He has too much momentum when he landed back into the ground, so he took a roll once again, before coming back to his feet. When he did, he took his pendant from his neck, willed it to turn into a staff, and faced his opponent, who's still recovering from its collision.

"Keep your scientific speculations to yourself for a few moments, I've got work to do," he said to Malcolm without looking at him.

He pointed the staff on the cerberus. "I got to teach this mutt some manners," he declared as the cerberus turned to him, all three heads snarling.

This time, Percy is the first to charge, heading towards its right flank. When the right head swooped down on him, he brought down his staff and slammed it on its snout, closing its mouth in the process. Then, he twisted his torso slammed his staff at the back of the knee closest to him.

Percy leaped back a few paces as the cerberus collapsed on the ground and waited for it to stand up. When it roared at him, he gave it his patented wolf glare. He was hoping that showing it his skills and giving it his glare would make it back off, most living creatures would. But he found out that this one isn't most creatures when it pounced on him.

Instead of jumping out of the beast's path, he leaped towards it. He made his movements a little faster and more powerful, slamming his staff in the nearest body part, and avoiding every swipe the beast threw at him. After a while, he noticed that the cerberus' growls turned to whines and that it's not fighting anymore. Instead, it seems to be cowering away from each strike of his staff.

Percy stopped his flurry of attacks and leaped away from the beast. He assumed an relaxed upright position, giving the cerberus the chance to back away and leave, but still ready just in case it changes its mind and go for another try on his life.

Fortunately, the cerberus seemed to had enough. It started to back away while eyeing him warily. Once it decided it was far enough, it gave one last whine and turned away, wasting no time in making a fast escape.

Once the cerberus was out of sight, Percy relaxed his grip on his weapon. "Well, what are you speculating again about that mutt's ancestors?" he asked as he turned towards Malcolm, only to find out for the second time that day that his misty companion isn't paying attention to him at all.

"HEY!" he shouted at Malcolm. "What's the matter with you?"

Malcolm had the nerve to look mildly annoyed. "If you cared to take a look around you, you will find out that your little workout with the mini-three-headed black dog attracted something," he said.

Percy looked at the direction where Malcolm's attention is focused and found out that he is right. He's now facing an impossible number of giant spiders.

"Well," Percy said after watching the spiders surround him. "That's definitely a bunch of something."

He willed his staff to turn into a spear. This time he would have to strike to kill, and he has no intention of letting any of the spiders to come within arm's length. Percy wasn't exactly afraid of spiders, but hundreds upon hundreds of spiders the size of dump truck wheels is pushing it.

"I think even your skill in weaponry wouldn't be able to keep this lot at bay, Perseus," Malcolm stated. "I suggest you resort to drastic measures."

Percy thought about it. "You're probably right," he said, reluctantly.

Percy took a deep breath, reaching out to the energy inside him. Just as the spiders leapt at him as one mass, he violently burst his energy out, using it to summon his personal storm.

Before, he couldn't use this trick for more than 15 minutes. But now, he can maintain a hurricane level of devastation for an hour without breaking a sweat.

Right now, around is a hurricane around 30 meters in diameter with him in the center. All around him, spiders were struggling to try to reach him, only to slip and be swept away by the torrential winds and rain, or be crushed by tree debris falling everywhere, the tree nearest to him even fell, not able to withstand the wind, crushing a large number of spiders in the process. Thankfully, it didn't fall down towards him.

As he watched a lightning strike an unfortunate spider, killing along with at least 6 other near it due to the water that's now soaking the ground, making the soil turn to mud, he got an idea that he never tried before.

Hurricanes isn't just water, there's also wind and lightning. But when Percy summons a hurricane, it never occurred to him until now, that not only is he controlling water, he's also controlling winds and creating lightning as well. He tried controlling the winds of his hurricanes before, increasing and decreasing its intensity according to his desires, but he never tried to control the lightning that appears in it.

And there's not time to try doing it doing than at this very moment.

He focused on his hurricane with a laser-like intensity, willing it to bring down more lightning. He felt a strain in his gut, and after a few moments the number of lightning going down and killing spiders increased. He willed it to increase the frequency, and he felt the strain intensify. He was rewarded be even more lightning. Now, the hurricane clouds are constantly alight as lightning struck one after another, resulting to more dead giant spiders.

Finally, the spiders decided that they've had enough and started scuttling away. The ones outside the influence of the hurricane, which consists of a large majority of them, were lucky enough to be able to get away. The few spider in the storm that were still alive tried to go away, only to be deterred by the wind, rain, and mud, the be struck by the lightning still raining down.

Only when the last of them disappeared in the gloom of the forest did he finally willed his hurricane to dissipate, leaving an area of mud, leaves, branches, and a fallen tree behind. He leaned his hands to his knees, breathing heavily.

 _It's been a long time since I exerted this much_ , he thought.

Malcolm looked around, assessing Percy's handiwork. "I've never seen your hurricanes having so much lightning before."

"Yeah, it's an idea that I just had," Percy panted. "I can't recall the last time I exerted this much effort in using my powers."

"At least, you didn't burn away your clothes this time," Malcolm said, grinning.

"Bastard," Percy growled. Once, he exerted so much effort and spent so much energy fighting a band of Laistrygonians that his body overheated and burned away his clothes. The good thing is he didn't burn himself in the process, but Malcolm never let him forget that incident "You're never going to let me forget that, aren't you?"

Malcolm laughed at his expression. "Not a chance in Tartarus. I have to go. Have to prepare for a group of meteorologists today. They want to personally collect data on the rate of receding of glaciers in the park."

Percy nodded. "I probably have to go back too. That's more than enough excitement for a day."

"Alright then, contact me if you need any assist," Malcolm said in farewell before his misty form dissipated.

* * *

After his little adventure in the woods with Malcolm, he went to Hogsmeade to see if there's any furniture shop around. As luck would have it, there is in fact a furniture shop in Hogsmeade, owned by a middle-aged brown-haired couple along with their four brown-haired sons. They're like the Hogsmeade counterpart of the Weasleys: cheerful, hospitable, and has great reproductive capabilities. Also, their products are surprisingly good quality, making the slightly higher price totally worth it. Using Engorging and Extension Charm, he was able to put all his acquisitions in a normal sack. And a Shrinking Charm later, he's good to go.

The sun had set for a few minutes already when Percy arrived back into his cabin. He opened the door, eager to start arranging his newly bought furniture when he noticed something.

He's not alone in the cabin.

Cross-legged on the floor across the room, is a guy in a gray shirt and jeans. He has suntanned skin and long black hair to the back of his head by a ponytail. A pair of startling green eyes full of mirth stared at Percy from across the room. He's currently eating a golden colored apple, and even while chewing, the smirk he's wearing gave Percy the impression of incoming trouble.

Triton, Prince of the Sea, Lord of the Waves has found Percy.

Percy maintained a clam exterior, but on the inside he tensed, ready to retaliate he has to defend himself.

"Now, there's a face I thought I'd never see again," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Peace, Perseus," Triton tried to placate him. "I mean no harm."

"Yeah, and I'm Amphitrite," he responded sarcastically.

"Of course you're not," Triton replied, not getting the sarcasm. "She's a female, a goddess, and the queen of the seas. And you are absolutely none of those things."

Percy sighed as he dropped the sack he is carrying to the floor. "Let's skip the chitchat and get on with the reason why you're here." His pendant rose into the air in front of him and divided into two copies. One turned into a sword while the other turned into a sword. He grabbed them and assumed a fighting stance.

Triton, seeing Percy's actions, just smiled in response. "Why would you think that I am here to fight you?" he asked.

"Why else would you be here?" he snapped.

"To help you with your interior designing?" Triton answered in a questioning tone, his smile still carrying a troublesome impression.

Triton's answer pissed him so much that he decided to completely ignore the fact that his half-brother had been stalking him at least for the past few hours. "You seriously think I'm dumb enough to believe that you went into the trouble of going out of your palace into the wilderness of England just to help me move furniture?"

Triton had the audacity to laugh out loud. He moved to stand up, and Percy tensed in reparation, just in case he does something dangerous. "No," Triton answered, still smiling. "And you can keep your weapons away. I swear on the River Styx that I have no ill intent towards you, at the moment at least," he added, when he noticed how tense Percy was.

Percy still did not relax. "Yeah, and I fully well know from personal experience how that oath really binds an immortal." The Big Three swore an oath on the River Styx after the World War Two to never have demigod children again, yet here he is, along with two other children of Zeus. The Olympian Council swore on the same river after the Second Titan War to free Calypso from her imprisonment, yet Leo Valdez had to take it upon himself to free her from Ogygia.

"Seriously, Perseus," Triton sighed. "I would not dare to break an oath made on the River Styx, lest Styx and her sisters stop talking to me for the next century."

"And why is that?" Percy demanded, still not convinced.

"I have a sort of alliance with them," Triton explained. "They give me information about the movement inside Hades' realm. You'll never know when the next war between Olympians will emerge. It's important to have surveillance over your potential enemies."

Seeing Percy's untrusting expression, Triton's amused face turned into mild annoyance. "Why don't you just use that mind magic you learned for the past few months and read my mind, this is getting us nowhere."

Percy contemplated whether to believe his half-brother or not. After a few moments, he relaxed his stance and willed his weapons to return to its normal form. The shield and sword slightly glowed, and reverted into a pendant, settling in between his collarbones. True, Triton still hasn't told him the reason why he's here, but since he's willing to have his mind searched, Percy would believe that whatever his agenda is, it's not to harm him.

He reached down to the sack that he dropped and untied the string. In a blink of an eye, a nightstand, two closets, a dining set, and a living room set appeared. "The only work here is to drill the smaller closet on the wall above the kitchen sink," he finally said.

"Then let's start drilling," Triton said cheerfully. "We're going to do this without spells right? All these wizard folk know is to wave their sticks in the air, I'm surprised that not all of them is suffering from obesity. That kind of lifestyle can't be good to the body."

Triton carried the closet of smaller size without any signs of difficulty into the place that Percy mentioned. Percy, seeing that his half-brother already took the carrying part, went to retrieve the tools he bought from Hogsmeade along with the furniture.

The tools were a lucky find. Who would have thought that there are Muggle tools for sale in a shop in a community without any Muggles.

Percy stood beside Triton and started drilling on the wall.

"You know," Triton said, after watching him for a moment. "That trick you did this afternoon back there in the woods is dangerous. You just revealed your location to every immortal that's paying attention to these lands, which thankfully, were few. Not to mention the thousands of monsters you attracted."

"I know that doing that would make me visible to anyone paying attention in England," he answered. "But I also know that there would close to none from the Greek pantheon that's doing so. This place is a little too close to Norse's ancient lands for their liking. In fact, this place might be the safest place for me outside Alaska. As for the monsters that I might have attracted, I'm pretty sure I can handle them."

"Oh you did attract a number of monsters," Triton announced nonchalantly. "But you don't have to handle them. I have a few of my men in the surrounding area taking care of them right this moment."

"Additionally, you don't have to worry about any Greek deities finding out your current location," Triton continued before he could reply. "The moment that your power signature appeared on the map, I immediately transported myself here. Our power signatures are very similar, being both sons of the sea, so they will most definitely think of it as mine."

Percy couldn't help but frown at Triton's actions. First, he came out of nowhere into his cabin without any intentions of harm, even willing to help him arrange furniture. Then, he learned that he is covering up for him and had his men are scouring the English countryside killing monsters for him.

"Uh huh," he muttered. "And what's the catch?"

"Absolutely nothing," Triton answered, giving him a bright smile.

Percy's not sure if he should trust his smile even for a little bit.

Triton has the reputation of being a very friendly and helpful god. During Jason the Argonaut's quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece, he helped his crew find their way when they got lost. He even gave a son of Poseidon crew member a handful of dirt, giving him the honor of throwing it to the sea creating an island in the process. Also, he whole-heartedly welcomed Athena into his home when she was young. Not only did he do that, he even trained her. Even though His Majesty Zeus Assface would rather kiss Tartarus' asshole than to admit it, he owes the sea a great debt for giving Olympus its best strategist.

If anyone would think that Triton would be very welcoming to Percy even though he's a bastard son of Poseidon, they're in for a surprise: Triton's as cold as the bottom of the Arctic Ocean when they first met.

Percy didn't hold it against him though. Sure, Triton's one of the friendliest gods around and even very welcoming to his demigod brothers, but Percy's circumstances of birth are different from most of his long-dead siblings. After the Second World War the Big Three made an oath to the River Styx to not have any demigod children ever again. Surprisingly, they were able to be true to their oath for more than half a century; most had expected for them to break it within a decade.

So imagine Triton, the first and only son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, for half a century with his father being less disloyal to her mother, then out of the blue, a demigod brother of his appears in Manhattan, New York. Almost anyone in his shoes would probably have the same reaction, but he's a good guy once he got past that. After the Second Gigantomachy, he finally got past all his anger. Percy even thought that they would have had a very good relationship if given the chance, but, with school and camp responsibilities, then add the little matter of the majority of the Olympian Council (including their father) voting for his death sentence a few years later, they never had the time to do so.

One thing that Percy learned about Triton once he stopped being a jerk was that he can be very cunning if wants to be. He's sure that Triton's in his cabin for something, and it's definitely not to help him move heavy things around, or to protect him.

"When will you stop this crap of pretending to be a Good Samaritan, and get on the part on why you're really here?" he snarled, getting tired of Triton's game.

Triton, ever the jerk, smirked and winked in response. "Patience, Perseus. You'll know after this interior designing activity. I kinda like getting to bond with you."

Percy had to close his eyes and count to ten to stop himself from pouncing on the god beside him.

"You're the reason that we didn't get to know each other better, you know. After the war with Gaea, there's nothing stopping you from going down and having a nice weekend in Atlantis every once in a while but no, you have to immerse yourself in academics and camp activities, then you get yourself a death sentence and hide in Alaska."

"Well, I'm so sorry," he said scathingly. "But I don't remember you getting off your throne for one second to go up to the surface and spending time with your adorable demigod brother. And once you did, it's after five years, when he's doing a thing for the goddess of magic while doing his best to stay under the radar."

"Yeah," Triton laughed for a few seconds. "I still owe Hecate agreeing to send you here instead of Alabaster. It takes you out of Alaska, making it easier to talk to you."

He stopped screwing the cabinet to the wall and stared at his brother. "You're the one who told Hecate to try to send me here?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to send his most powerful son, but I thought he needed a break."

He, honestly, can't believe his eldest brother. "And, I don't?" he nearly shouted.

"You've had a two year break with the son of Athena in Alaska," Triton reasoned. "And Alabaster busy these days. Last time heard of him, he's in China doing his job as Hecate's ambassador."

Percy stared at Triton for a few moments deciding what to do with him. Now that he knows that the reason why he's in England entangled in a fight between wizards is his brother, didn't sit well with. Just what is Triton scheming?

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. Triton said that he will tell him the real reason why here after their "interior designing," so the sooner they finish, the better.

After drilling the cabinet into the wall, they immediately proceeded in arranging the other furniture. After that, they sorted his things into order. This went faster than Percy anticipated. The additional help of an all-powerful warrior prince of the sea certainly helped.

Once all things that must be done, Percy took two glasses filled with water and brought it to the table where Triton is currently sitting. He passed one glass to Triton across him, and then stared at him expectantly.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Triton teased. "Fine, I am here not only to help you hide from the Olympians. Though that also helps me in achieving my goal."

"So, what are you really here for?" he demanded impatiently. Triton is correct about him getting impatient, though he would rather swallow a whole cow than admit it.

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to aid you in your quest." Trion answered, casually taking a sip from his glass.

Percy scoffed at that. "Sure, the prince of the sea, the same domain led by Poseidon, one of the Olympian who voted for my death sentence, wants to help me in my quest."

Triton stared at him, amusement gone from his face. "I wouldn't claim that I understand father's reason for voting against you, but there is one thing you must understand about him: all his actions were done with the best interests of sea in consideration."

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but Triton beat him into it.

"Did you really think that the Olympian Council's decision would have stopped Zeus from executing actions against someone he deemed dangerous to his reign? Did he need their approval to swallow Metis to prevent her from giving him a son, who is prophesized to inherit his throne?" Triton asked.

Without missing a heartbeat, he answered his own question. "Of course not. Sure, the council's decision would have stopped for a while. But that's all it will do: delay the inevitable. He would have found a way to kill you, and that would result to devastating repercussions. Your death would have been a spark that will start a war between the sky and the sea, leading to insurmountable number of deaths."

"Again, I would never claim to understand all of our father's actions. But you wouldn't be able to deny, that everything that happened benefited you in the long run. You became stronger, the strongest of your kind since the first demigod was born two millennia ago, and you matured, learning that your loyalty cannot be given to someone because they are family, but because they deserve it. Now you loyalty ties only to those that matters, can you say straight to my face that you would be the same if all of that didn't happen?"

"You are judging Poseidon because of one act that he did, you seem to have already forgotten everything he done for you. Did you know, that he's been watching over you since the day you were born, that in the second Gigantomachy, even when he was torn between his Roman and Greek forms, he's still worrying about your whereabouts? What if I tell you that before this mess, he intended to make you the second heir to sea? Is that the thoughts of someone who will outright vote for our death just because your growth threatens his good-for-nothing brother's reign?"

"I understand that you're hurt, anyone put in your shoes would be, but do me a favor and shove this into your head: you're not the only one our father is has to take care of."

Triton stared at him after his speech, waiting for him to respond. When Percy didn't say anything, he resumed talking. "But I'm not here to talk about your daddy issues. I am here, like I said a while ago, to help you." He lifted his hand, conjured a scroll, and tossed it at Percy.

Percy instinctively caught it. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a scroll about magic and its sources in. I believe it will be of great assistance to you, seeing that you're battling a most powerful evil wizard of all time."

Percy unrolled it, seeing letters in Greek. "I didn't know that the Royal Library of Atlantis has these kinds of scrolls. You sea folks don't strike me as people who would invest in sorcery."

"Your ignorance about the subjects of the sea is truly astounding. Only a few half-blood children of the sea surpass you on that regard. The ocean doesn't have a shortage on sorcerers, and the only field where land sorcerers can defeat their underwater counterpart is popularity. But you are right regarding the origins of this scroll: it didn't come from the libraries of Atlantis; it came from Circe's personal library."

"How did you take it from Circe?" he asked curiously, and a little amount of respect. Circe is notoriously famous for turning men into animals. In fact, he had fallen victim to her trap during his second quest. She can't turn a god into an animal, but the fact that she willingly had a transaction with a male like Triton is unthinkable, even if he's a god.

"Same way Odysseus did," Triton answered, his smirk reappearing.

Percy just shook his head at his brother's answer. "You're shameless, and despicable."

"You're one to talk," Triton countered. "As you're already aware of, I've been watching you ever since you left Alaska, and I am very well aware of your less than conservative interactions with British women, of magical descent or not. But I believe we're getting really off tract of the subject at hand here."

Percy, who certainly doesn't want to talk about his sex life with Triton, happily obliged. "Well, I wouldn't deny that this would be very informative," he said after glancing at the contents of the scroll, which were in Greek writing. "But, I can't see how this would help me in the battlefield."

"It will be helpful in the right time," Triton said, cryptically.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Triton remarks. He tried to recall if the legends about Triton ever mentioned that he has the power to see into the future.

He can't recall any events that suggest so.

"If you say so," he relented. "But why are you so obsessed with helping me?" he asked. From his experiences, gods don't do things for charity. Here's always a hidden agenda in the things they do.

"Isn't it obvious?" Triton looked at him like he's the galaxy's biggest idiot. "I am a deity of the sea, there's no other reason why I'm helping you other than to do what will be best of by subjects' welfare. Under the jurisdiction of these wizards include the freshwater merfolk. And although they're under our rule, they pretty stubborn on refusing all kinds of assistance from their saltwater counterpart, which is very peculiar seeing that they're allowing some upstart two-legged barbarians to tell them what and what not to do. If Tom Riddle and his minions emerge victorious in this power struggle, not only the mortals would be persecuted, they will be too, along with other races."

"That's where you come in: to make sure that doesn't happen."

Well, if it's about that, then Percy can't say "fuck off" to him now, can't he. Not on a thing a like this. And, he's going to be fighting against death eaters anyway, even before Triton came along and messed with his business, so the only difference right now is that he's also fighting for merpeople.

Triton seemed to have read all that in his face, because he has a satisfied expression on his face.

"Any questions?" Triton asked.

"All right," he said, standing up when no question went out of his mouth. "I think were done here, so I gotta go. I may not look like it, but I'm a very busy god, being the sea's messenger, top general, top strategist, and crown prince at the same time. I'll be watching your progress, so do your best, okay? Good. If you ever need to contact me for anything, just talk to Cyreia. My men will be in contact with her so you wouldn't have any worries of it arriving to Poseidon's ears."

Percy nodded in affirmation and accompanied Triton into the door. "Wanna stay for dinner?" he asked for the sake of politeness. "I can get food from the castle. We can eat here."

"No, thanks," Triton answered with a smile. "I really need to be on my way."

"All right, then," he said awkwardly. "Bye then."

"Yeah," Triton said with a laugh. "Sayonara," he said in farewell, turning into mist and dispersing away, leaving a nostalgic smell of the sea.


	9. Chapter 8: Family and New Students

**hello peeps. so to anyone who wants to know the reason why i have been silent for the half year.. just read this note and you'll know why... for those who dont care for the reason and only cares that FINALLY FINALLY the fucking author found the time to write, skip this note and proceed to the story proper.**

 **Now, January this year, on my first day back to school after the christmas break, the dean of my college talked to me, revealing that i failing 9 of my 12 subjects. and reminded me that if i failed 40% of my total units, i will be excluded from my program. so, like any other student afraid of failing, i became a cave man. no social media, no youtube, and you guessed it right, no fan fiction writing for the past 6 months, trying my best to save all of my subjects.**

 **well, the academic year just ended, and though i wasn't excluded from my program (yey!), i still failed one of my subjects. but it's okay, in my opinion i just saved my enntire career by staying in my program. just better luck next time for me.**

 **so yeah.. that the reason why.. now that your curiosity has been satisfied. please enjoy the new chapter of the story. i only started it last night, and finished it this noon, so my apologies for every typographic errors.. i hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It didn't take Triton too far before he returned to his solid form. One he passed the tree line, he returned to his human form, preferring to walk rather than float around as see mist towards his next destination.

It didn't miss his attention a few moments before that there is someone in this forest. Someone powerful. Seems like his plans on keeping his half-blood brother away from the attention of the Greeks across the pond didn't work as well as he expected, on the other hand, if someone's going to notice something weird is happening in this part of the planet, it would be this one.

He walked at a leisurely pace, as if he's in Central Park and not in a forest filled with danger. Not that he has to be worried, the things in this place wouldn't even make him flinch.

He walked towards the presence, not hurrying, to buy himself some time. He needs a plan when dealing with the being he's meeting. He has to make sure that nothing will happen that can destroy his plans, and boy, he's not even close to the being yet and he can already see the confrontation going wrong in every possible scenario.

Gradually, the air filled with the scent of the sea, which is not because of his doing, or Perseus'. So thick the scent was that if one would close their eyes, one would believe that he's on a beach rather than a dark forest. Triton can't help but roll his eyes in what the being is doing. The bastard knows that Triton is walking to meet him, and he's deliberately doing this so Triton doesn't have any trouble finding, and also as a form of introduction. Not that he needed this display to know where he is, or who he is. He knew who and where he is the moment that he appeared in the forest. Hell, this person is really irritating him right now.

Triton finally entered a clearing, no fool-proof plan in his head. Directly across on a fallen tree is a man surrounded by unicorns. He is wearing a hoodie, faded jeans, and worn out rubber shoes, a striking difference from the Hawaiian shirt, khaki Bermuda shorts and sandals that he usually preferred to wear when in his human form. His features have a striking similarity to Triton's, only older, and bearded.

"If I didn't know you, I will think you're a virgin woman disguised to look like a man," he said as greeting, hoping to make the impending conversation with his father a light one.

"I am the Father of Horses, and unicorns, although magical, _are_ horses. We don't need to be virgin woman to be able to mingle with them," Poseidon responded, rubbing the nose of the unicorn closest to him. Then, he conjured a golden apple, not from the Garden of the Hesperides, Triton hoped, and fed to a golden foal.

"I knew that, I'm just teasing you," he said. "You shouldn't be here," he added.

"Same thing applies to you," Poseidon said back. By a wordless order, the unicorns started to leave. Poseidon and Triton watched them go as they started to disappear into the forest. When they were gone, Poseidon finally stood up and looked at his firstborn for the first time. "I heard rumors a few months ago from the orcas that the prince of the sea residing in Alaska mysteriously disappeared. I should have known that you have something to do with it." There's no accusation in his voice, just an emotionless statement of facts.

"And what makes you think that I have anything to do with whatever you're bastard's up to?" Triton said scathingly. Maybe insulting his son, a Hero of Olympus, the most powerful demigod in history, _his pride_ , will make his father forget about Perseus.

No such luck.

"The fact that you're trying to cover up after him, and the fact that you just had a conversation with him a few minutes ago," Poseidon answered, not taking his heir's bait.

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" he demanded, acting incredulous.

"Oh," Poseidon said, a strange glint appearing in his eyes. "So it's okay if I go to that newly built cabin by the woods, right?" he challenged, starting to walk towards the direction of the cabin.

Triton gave up on pretending once he saw what Poseidon is doing. He stepped to his side to block Poseidon's path and let his _aura_ loose, not holding anything back. The force of his power blew dust, dried leaves, and twigs off the ground and made the branches of the trees surrounding them sway as if blown by a strong gale

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," he stated, threat very much apparent, though he's standing casually and his face is devoid of any emotion.

"Be careful on who you choose to threaten, young god," Poseidon growled. "You may be powerful enough to challenge an Olympian to a fight and emerge victorious but I advise you to never have the delusion of winning a fight with me." Poseidon straightened his back and stood as tall as could, then released his _aura_ , pushing Triton's _aura_ back. Sensing this, Triton also pushed back. Both father and son stood on a standstill for felt like eternity, trying to subdue each other, but neither of them really able to do so. All of the dried twigs and leaves in the clearing had been blown away, and the earth underneath it is being eroded by the two powerful forces pushing against one another, slowly creating a crater. The branches of the tress and now swaying wildly as if being blown by a huge tornado, some snapping and crashing everywhere. The very earth seemed to be holding its breath, as if waiting for the battle that surely on the way.

"This is getting nowhere," Triton growled to gritted teeth. He reeled back his _aura_ , and so did Poseidon, seeing that his son is now willing, although begrudgingly, to talk.

The father and son stared at each other, both gauging if the other is planning to attack under false assurance of a truce. After a moment, Poseidon nodded to himself and turned away, walking back to the fallen tree, which amazingly weren't blown away by the display of power a while ago. He sat on it, and patted the part of the log beside him: a silent invitation to Triton to sit down.

Triton considered refusing for a second, but decided to accept his father's invitation. Once he sat down, Poseidon waved his hand. A campfire appeared in front of them, along with a pile of barbecue sticks and a pack of hotdogs and marshmallows.

Triton snorted at the scene before him. "Really," he said to Poseidon. "You have toasted hotdogs and marshmallows after what just happened?"

Poseidon grinned at what he said. "There's nothing better than food when it comes to fixing family quarrels," he quipped. "I would have conjured a 5-star restaurant gourmet but I thought that it would be inappropriate given our current venue, so. . ." he didn't finish his sentence, but instead gestured towards the fire and food.

Triton shook his head at his father's antics. Only Poseidon can eat with someone who he almost fought minutes ago. Those with connection with the sea have unpredictable temperaments, but Poseidon is in a league of his own regarding that matter. Without a word, he reached for a barbecue stick, pierced a hotdog through with it, and started cooking. Poseidon followed suit, and soon after they were eating toasted hotdogs and marshmallows in companionable silence.

"So, how is he?" Poseidon asked out of the blue, staring into the fire.

"He's faring well," Triton answered, not needing a name to know that Poseidon is referring to Perseus. "Being with Malcolm Pace certainly helped him. And the people he's been mingling with this few months too. Though at the moment, Bill Weasley is the only one who knows of his true heritage."

Poseidon nodded, satisfied with what he just heard. "That's good. I was worried that he would fall to anger and despair after everything that happened."

"Yeah," Triton sighed. "Almost everyone would have. But like I said, having someone with him helped." They then fell back into silence.

Poseidon, in Tritons opinion, had always held the most affection among the gods towards his half-blood offspring, even more so when it comes to Perseus Jackson, most probably due to the fact that he is the first half-blood son he has for more than half a decade. But Poseidon's attitude towards his younger brother for the past few years baffled him: voting in the Olympian council to execute him, but obviously not disowning him, otherwise none of the dwellers of the sea would still consider him as nobility. Also, every time Perseus' name is mentioned, his eyes show intense worry and concern for his wanted son. That's very weird emotions to see in from him, especially for someone he supposedly want dead.

He always wanted to ask his father about his intentions behind his actions years ago, but it always seemed like it wasn't the right time to do so.

Finally, Poseidon decided to break the silence that permeated between them. "This is a very dangerous game you're playing, Triton," he said. "Zeus had decreed that there must be no interaction between the Greeks and Hecate's race, and any violations will be punishable by death, or, in an immortal's case, banishment to Tartarus."

Triton decided to stay silent. There is nothing that his father can say the he didn't already know.

"Triton," Poseidon pressed, as if forcing him to listen to him. "If this reaches the attention of Zeus or any of the gods, any there's a big chance that it will be, you won't be able to get away with it like last time. I will not be able to help you this time. You know that in the rare chance that Zeus gives you a second chance, that's all the chance you're going to get. You were able to get away with house arrest last time, but this time, you will surely be thrown to Tartarus."

"I know," Triton finally said. "I know all of that. But I have no choice. This is something that I have to do."

"No, it isn't," Poseidon insisted. "You have a choice here, son. You can stay away and let this prophecy take its course. You can give your trust to Albus Dumbledore and his people to do what is necessary. You can choose to believe in the boy."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Triton conceded. "I was there years ago when all this mess started. _I_ am the reason this mess exists in the first place. But if I do the choice you presented me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, even after a millennium." He smiled ruefully at his father. "This is the only path I am willing to take."

"There is no way that you could have predicted the events that took place. All the things that happened were because of Tom Riddle's choice, and the blame should be his and his alone," Poseidon argued.

"And Tom's choices were influenced by his past, by his upbringing," Triton countered. "I created the monster that he is today, and it already irritates me that I can't end it, and let some infant do the job, and now you want me to just sit down on my throne and let things go?"

"Triton, please see reason," Poseidon pleaded. "I know your heart is in the right place, but what you're doing is dangerous, not only for you, but for your younger brother, as well."

Triton snorted, the stared his father in the eye. "Perseus didn't come here thinking he was going to a picnic. And before you mention it, Hecate knows the risks too. I didn't blackmail anyone, especially your demigod son, to come here."

"No, you just withheld information about your true intentions," countered Poseidon, returning his stare. "There are a thousand ways that this could blow up in your face. And if it does, the consequences will be severe."

"I know," Triton said. "It is a risk that I'm willing to take."

Poseidon sighed and stood up. He put out the campfire with a flick of his wrist, before looking back at Triton. "I should have known that I wouldn't be able to change your mind. Maybe I should just lock you up in your room to keep you safe."

"Oh, come one," Triton complained playfully. "What would the others think? It will complete ruin the dark, cold, heartless god image you've been putting up lately."

"I do have that image lately, don't I?" Poseidon laughed, and then his face turned serious. "I wouldn't disclose any of this to the council, but you should be very careful about your steps. I'm sure you're able to cover for him right now, but any more flashy stunt like he did today will probably catch some attention. Tom Riddle and his followers are already troublesome to deal with, you don't want the other Olympians to make the situation any more complicated than it already is. And I hope you have some plan for Hecate. She may not be as wrapped up in this as you are, but she will surely receive a share of the punishment if this fails."

Triton nodded. "Don't worry, I got it all covered."

Poseidon stared at him, as if memorizing every detail of him in case this is the last time he'll see him. "Then I guess there's nothing more for me here. I'll go ahead. Collect your men and go home as soon as possible."

"Sure," Triton responded. He stood up, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Triton," Poseidon called, making Triton look at his father. "I know you have a plan in mind, but please promise me you'll be careful."

Triton had to swallow the lump in his throat before speaking up. Never, in the millennia that he's known him, had his father shown concern and worry about his well-being.

Triton smiled cockily, hiding the raging emotions. "You forget who you're talking to, father. I am Triton, great general of the sea. And most of all, I am your son and heir."

Poseidon didn't smile at his antics. Instead, he looked like his worry and concern just reach unprecedented levels. "Yes, you are my son. And that's what worries me the most," he declared, dissipating into mist, leaving Triton standing alone in the clearing.

Triton didn't know how long he stood there before Roid, his lieutenant came to him.

"Sire," Roid said in greeting. He is an Atlantean, as most of the warriors in his service. He's tall, pale, and lean, with very prominent cheekbones, bright blue eyes, and white blond hair. He's currently wearing pure black armour, making his hair look so white it's almost glowing, and a very huge sword strapped in his back, the tip almost reaching the ground.

"Roid," Triton responded. "I hope everything went well."

"Of course, sire," Roid said. "All the beasts have been taken care of. I had Gerro, Cheone, and Lucien stand guard on Lord Perseus' cabin, lest he decided to go here and see what's happening. Also, Sienne, Erman, and Hyun made a barrier over this clearing. Hopefully, we were able to prevent the school's teachers that something had been going on here. The rest are currently hunting the few monsters who managed to slip past our net."

"Good," Triton said in approval, already aware of the barrier being erected long before. "I don't think they noticed anything unusual. Dumbledore's the only one who would be able to detect our presence even with the barrier that Sienne and the others made, and he's rarely in the school premise these days."

"By the way, I was surprised Gerro and Lucien were able to keep Perseus from barging here," Triton added, disbelief evident in his voice. "Sure, Cheone's healing assistance isn't something to shrug off but all of us know that they wouldn't be able to hold him off for very long."

"You're not wrong, sire," Roid agreed. "Lord Perseus never even went out of his cabin. If I would hazard a guess, I think he knew that you would take care of it."

"Hmm," Triton murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe this would be less difficult. I know he matured this past coupe for years, but never to this extent. We might get past this year without catching the Olympians' attention after all."

"Then we don't have to keep an eye on this side of things too much," Roid said. "So maybe we can send some aid to the four we sent to the special mission."

"No," Triton said almost immediately. "You know why we have to send those must be solo missions. The success of the plan depends on how much we keep what we're doing from prying ears."

Roid nodded. "So what's our next step?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"We watch and wait," Triton answered matter-of-factly. "We already did everything that we can, given the circumstances known to us. The ball, so to speak, is in their hands. The moves that we do from now on will depend on them."

"As you wish," Roid nodded in acknowledgment. "Is there anything else you want to do here?"

"No, we're done here," Triton answered. "I'm gonna go ahead. Collect our men and go back immediately."

* * *

Percy was dreaming vividly about Poseidon and Triton dancing hip-hop when he was rudely awakened by a loud knock on the door. He growled at it and burrowed deeper into his pillow hoping that the person outside would think that he's out. But, the knocking continued, in fact, the unknown person knocked harder and faster. With a muttered curse, he kicked of the covers and marched angrily towards the door.

 _There better be an emergency or else_ , Percy thought darkly. Last night had been an eventful one to say the least. First, there are the spider attacks, and then there was Triton, offering help and spouting about how dark wizards would oppress the water folk if given the chance, which is a bucket of crap in his opinion in his opinion. Triton has ulterior motive and it certainly isn't merfolk welfare, but in the meantime he would let his scheming bastard of a brother do what he wants, he's got more pressing matters to attend to. Like a super powerful dark wizard trying to conquer the world and a very large plot of forest and castle waiting to be cared for. And, to top everything off, he was pretty sure that Poseidon was here last night. He hoped that Triton will do everything he can, even raise Tartarus himself, to stop Poseidon and he was right: the king of the sea left without any incident, just a little disturbance in the Forbidden Forest. Whatever it is that Triton wants to gain from this mess, he must want it bad.

So, all in all, Percy had a tiring night, and whoever is on the other side of the door better have a very good reason for interrupting his rest or else he's going to have a very special angry Percy treatment.

He opened the door and glared at the criminal, which turned out to be Filch.

"What?" he snapped at him.

Filch expression clearly told him that his not impressed with his attitude. "Professor McGonagall wants to meet you at the faculty office right away. So if I were you, I would put on some clothes right now –" he gestured towards his torso "– and go to her immediately," he said, then turned and walked away before Percy could respond.

Percy looked down at his torso to see what Filch is referring to, seeing that he's wearing pair of boxers an old mangled shirt, with holes here and there. Filch was right: this clothes won't be appropriate for meeting McGonagall, in fact, it won't be appropriate for meeting anyone. Whatever made Filch think that he wears this when meeting people, he doesn't want to know.

Percy quickly changed his clothes into decent long-sleeved shirt and jeans, deciding to delay his breakfast for a little while. In his opinion, anything involving McGonagall is an emergency, and thus, must be dealt with as soon as possible. He hurried into the castle and into the faculty room, finding Minerva reading a scroll in her office.

"Hey, Minerva," he greeted. "Filch said that you want to meet me. Planning of inviting me to dinner?"

"Perseus," Minerva greeted back. "Please take a seat," she gestured towards a chair, choosing to ignore his teasing jab.

Once he's seated, Minerva handed him a scroll, which reminded him of the scroll Triton gave him the night before. He wanted to read it that night, to see what "useful" information it contains, but it slipped his mind. Making a mental note to read it today, he focused on what Minerva was saying.

"That is you schedule for the upcoming academic year. Due to your unique situation, Dumbledore and I decided that you wouldn't be Sorted. From Monday to Friday, you will be having two classes, all of which will be in the afternoon and with a House, so you will have to finish you gamekeeper duties in the morning," said Minerva.

"Yeah, sure. Makes sense," said Perseus, grinning in a teasing manner. "You wouldn't be able to take House points from me, which is great. That gives so much more freedom than the Weasley twins."

"We can still give you detentions," reminded McGonagall. "Which will make your daily schedule more hectic than it already is, so I will watch my classroom behaviour if I were you."

"Oh, chill your horses will you," chided Perseus. "I'm just joking."

"You better be," McGonagall said in a threatening manner. "Also, I would like to remind you that you are under the cover of being a foreigner preparing for the OWLs so, at least make an effort to act like one."

"Relax, McGonagall," Percy said in a comforting manner. "Dumbledore's paying me a lot of galleons for this job. I have no plan to mess this up." He'd been a student before, and knows to act like one.

McGonagall just stared at him, looking unconvinced. "You are aware of the Educational Decree No. 22, I presume?"

"Of course," Percy responded. He heard of it a few days before coming to Hogwarts. "Something about the Ministry providing teaching personnel, in the instance that the school management weren't able to find one. I presume that a Ministry official will be teaching here this year?" It was obviously a ploy to gain control and surveillance over Hogwarts, since Fudge seems insistent of reasoning Dumbledore and Harry's word about Tom Riddle's return as the words of an old man vying for supreme power over the British Ministry of magic and a boy seeking more attention than he already has.

McGonagall nodded. "Professor Dumbledore failed to find a replacement for Professor Moody's position, so, as per the recent decree; the Ministry has chosen Dolores Umbridge, the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, to fill the vacancy in our staff."

"Dolores Umbridge," Percy repeated. The name sounded familiar to him. He thinks he's heard of the name before from the Order members like Tonks and Shacklebolt. "Isn't she the toad-faced bootlicker with a fetish for cats and pink things?"

"I wouldn't phrase it that way, but yes," said McGonagall, with a hint of amusement. "Though not possessing great magical talent, she has the cunning and savagery that would give many dark witches and wizards a run for their money. The Ministry couldn't have sent a more dangerous person."

"It's about as close as having Bellatrix Lestrange teaching the Defence against the Dark Arts, but it doesn't change anything. At least, right now, we know that there's a snake in the castle, and we know exactly who it is."

"Be as it may, please exercise more caution than before," McGonagall warned him.

"Please, Minerva, I'm not Sirius you know," Percy said, standing up. "If that is all, I'll go down and have some breakfast. The sun is already up and I still haven't started doing my chores. I want to finish them before the students arrive this evening, you know."

* * *

"First years! First years!" Percy shouted, at the stream of students before him. The Hogwarts train has just arrived, and now it is Percy's job to gather all of the new students and bring them to the boats, which is the traditional mode of transportation for those who are going to see the ancient castle for the very first time. He caught a glimpse of Harry and his friends earlier, but he hadn't been able to greet them. Also, he saw a flash of pink among the sea of greys before that, so he's assuming that the Ministry toad has now arrived, and is now aboard on a carriage on its way into the castle.

"First Years!" Percy shouted once more, wondering if using a Sonorus charm would be considered rude. "Gather up before me please."

Percy was about to shout again when someone beat him into it.

"HEY, PERCY!" two identical voices shouted in unison.

Percy turned at the direction from where the voices were coming from and saw two identical redheads in school robes approaching him. "Fred, George!" he greeted them.

"Look at the both of you," Percy exclaimed as he appraised the twins in their uniform, something that he's never seen before. "You look just like the perfect troublemakers. No wonder Professor Flitwick said that Professor McGonagall never trusted the both of you ever since your first day!"

The twins grinned at him, as if they just received a compliment from him.

"Bill and the others won't say a thing when you suddenly disappeared without a trace! Said that we would know about it when the time is right," exclaimed Fred. Percy was never able to tell the twins apart. They were of the same height, looked the same to the last freckle, and never had a different haircut. The only way he could tell them apart is through Legilimency, by skimming their minds to determine which is which. Thankfully he made time to learn Legilimency, and trained enough to be able to do it without the target realizing it. He never thought that he would use Legilimency for something as trivial as telling identical twins apart, but he's not complaining.

"Never would've guessed that you would be working at Hogwarts," added George beside him. "Shouldn't you be wearing the same thing that Hagrid used to wear?"

Percy grimaced at the thought. He's heard from Bill and Fleur what the currently MIA Hogwarts gamekeeper used to wear. "Of course not. I am not obligated to wear the same thing as Hagrid. In fact, there's nothing in the job description that I have to wear a cloak made from the fur of at least seven different animals."

"Hagrid's coat is made from the fur of at least seven different animals?" asked the twins in perfect synchronization.

"Well, I don't know. That's what Fleur said," Percy replied. "Anyway, get along now, I've got a job to do here, you know. I'll see you in the feast."

The twins easily complied. Once they were gone, Percy focused his attention to the surprisingly large group of children waiting expectantly before him.

"First years?" Percy asked dubiously, there got to be at least a hundred children before him. When the children nodded in unison and shocking synchronization, he asked again. "Are all of you first years? Any higher years in here that are hoping to take another boat ride towards Hogwarts, I'm sorry but your next boat ride will be in your last day after your commencement exercises so please follow the path towards the gates and into carriages, please."

No one moved a muscle, making Percy run his fingers through his hair in resignation. "So all of you are first years," he said monotonously, and then he shook his head vigorously and clapped his hands three times to clear his mind. "All right then, First Years. Follow me please." He turned and started towards a narrow path into the woods when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh," he exclaimed, and turned back to his wards. "Please don't stray away from the path. I'm not finished cleaning the woods yet and there no knowing what will be waiting for you in the shadows, and we really don't want someone dying before the term even starts, do we?" With that announcement, he turned back towards the path and resumed walking. Just to be sure, he started expanding his mind to monitor the young students behind him, so that the moment one of them decided to do just what he warned them not to do, he will immediately be aware of it.

At the edge of the woods, just before Percy entered, he suddenly came up with a nice idea, to make sure that the kids will not have a hard time looking for the path. He took out his wand from the wand strap on his left forearm, hidden from sight by the sleeve of his grey shirt. He summoned two orbs of green light, and levitated them to both sides of the path, repeating the act every few feet. The first years followed closely behind him in a single file, slipping and stumbling down a steep and narrow path. Nobody spoke, the kids looking as if one sound from a human will awaken something slumbering within the shadows of the thick trees on either side of them.

"All of you ok over there?" Percy called loudly over his shoulder, breaking the silence, making a few of the kids jump in surprise, making a few chuckle slip from some of them. "You'll get your first look of Hogwarts in a few moments, just around this bend here."

The narrow path bended to the right and opened suddenly onto the edge of the Black Lake. On the other side, perched atop a high mountain, was Hogwarts with its man turrets and towers, its windows sparkling in the starry sky.

There was a loud "OOOOOH!" behind him, and Percy felt the wonder coming from each and every one of them as they set their eyes on Hogwarts, their other home for the next seven years, for the first time. This made Percy smile a little, children are always adorable in their simplicity and easiness to please.

He let them take a moment to savour the sight before speaking up once more. "OK, enough staring," he said loudly. "All of you go into the boats –" he pointed to the fleet of small boats awaiting them, initially unnoticed due to the giant spectacle across the lake "– no more than four to a boat please." Luckily, there're enough boats for everyone a boat to spare only for himself.

"Everyone in?" Percy asked loudly. "All right then." With a flick from his wand, he casted a silent Banishing charm, adding additional power behind the spell focusing on spreading the range, not the intensity.

All the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead. But if everyone thinks the trip will be over soon, they're in for a very big surprise, because Percy has other plans for them.

"Now, hold on to your seats!" Percy shouted his wards as he waved his wand towards the boats. Almost immediately, water rose from the water to surround each boat in a giant bubble. Then the giant bubbles began to float away, with Percy directing all of it. He directed them to float high into the air, then making it go around the Hogwarts castle, giving the boats' occupants a spectacular view of the school from above. After revolving once around the castle, he then directed the bubbles to return back into the water; once the bubbles made contact with the lake surface, the bubbles burst, depositing its boat into the lake with a light splash. The boats then continued their journey across the lake like nothing happened.

"Heads down!" yelled Percy a little unnecessarily as the first boats reached the ivy covered cliff opening, none of the kids are tall enough to hit their heads on the ceiling. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which took them right underneath the castle, until they reach the underground harbour, where he lead the students into a dark passageway with a light from his wand. Finally, they walked up a flight of steps, and crowded on a platform before a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone ready?" Percy asked, not expecting an answer in return. Whatever wonder they had felt in the boat ride has now been replaced with anxiety and apprehension.

He raised his fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once, revealing quite a surprise behind it.

Instead of Minerva McGonagall, which he had been expecting to be waiting for him and the first years, the doors revealed Argus Filch, the castletaker, to be the one waiting for them.

"Filth!" Percy exclaimed, realizing his mistake almost at once. "I mean Filch! What are you doing here? Where's Professor McGonagall?"

"Professor McGonagall is currently busy with something else and wants me to tell you that you would have to lead the new students into the waiting chambers, begin their introduction into the internal mechanics of the school and wait for her arrival," Filch answered as he glared at him, surely because of the "Filth" thing.

Whatever is keeping McGonagall must have something to do the Umbridge woman. That obviously deserves her immediate attention compared to a bunch of scared kids.

"Fine, then," Percy said. "Tell McGonagall that she owes me dinner in Hogsmeade for this."

Percy turned away from Filch, not waiting for a response, and pulled the door wide, letting the kids in. He lead them across the entrance hall into the a small empty chamber to the left, and then ushered them in.

Once all of them entered, he gave them a moment before speaking up. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" he announced with his best smile. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but the teacher who must lead you to the Great Hall is currently occupied with an urgent matter so you will have to put up with me for a little longer until she arrives. Now, once she arrives, you will be lead into the Great Hall and will be sorted into your Houses. From what I heard, this Sorting thingie is a very important, because your House, supposedly, will be your family here in the next seven years. In fact, like family, you will do almost everything here with the rest of your House: you will have classes with them, eat with them, sleep with them in the dormitory, spend free time with them in the House common rooms, and many more things that it might become awkward, creepy, and gross, but that what family's always been, and that probably won't change anytime soon."

Percy realized he's ranting and cleared his throat. "So, there are four Houses: Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff for the Loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw for the knowledgeable and ever-curious, and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning. Now each House, as some of you might be guessing, is named from the four founders of the school, and has its own rich history and produced many amazing witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will make you lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, which is this really large cup that's made of gold, probably worth more than five thousand Galleons, if your House Head agrees to sell it, which is very unlikely, but still a great honor! Let's hope that all of you will be a credit to whichever House you'll be put into. Any questions?" he finished looking out for any questions the kids might have.

A small, trembling hand slowly rose in the middle of the crowd, near the front. Percy looked at the owner to find a frightened looking boy, with blond hair and green eyes that can rival the eyes of Poseidon's children.

Percy smiled encouragingly. "Hey, there. What's your name?"

"Euan," the kid said tentatively. "Euan Abercrombie."

"Abercrombie, you say?" Percy exclaimed, that said in a loud voice, "Is there a Fitch in here?"

The crowd was shocked for a moment, before a small hand rose in the left side.

"Would you please come here, Fitch" Percy called, sending a smirk at Euan who looks confused.

The crowd parted to show Fitch, which turned out to be a boy with raven hair and blue eyes.

"Is Fitch your last name?" Percy asked.

"Yes," blue eyes nodded in a Russian accent. "Demetri. Demetri Fitch."

"Hi, Demetri," greeted Percy, who's feeling lucky. Probably almost no one in this crowd will understand, but having an Abercrombie and a Fitch in the same crowd is amazing. Really amazing. "I would like you to meet someone." He gestured towards Euan.

"Demetri Fitch, this is Euan Abercrombie," Percy said, before turning to Euan. "Euan Abercrombie, this Demetri Fitch. I got a good feeling that the two of you will be really good friends."

Percy ignored the looks of confusion from everyone asked. "So, what's your question Euan?"

Euan looked uncertain for a second before speaking. "Uhmm," he started, wringing his fingers together in anxiety. "How is the Sorting done?"

"Hmmm," Percy took an air of thoughtfulness while rubbing his chin, as if contemplating if he's gonna reveal to them how the Sorting is done. "Can you hazard a guess?" he asked back at Euan.

"Someone in the train told me that we will have to fight a fully grown mountain troll in front of the whole school," Euan said. Now, it is evident why the kid looked terrified. Someone from the higher years decided to prank the kid into believing about being subjected into a very difficult task, which incidentally, even an adult wizard will have extreme difficulty in completing.

That someone is most probably the troublemaker twins of the Weasley clan.

Percy chuckled good-naturedly in an effort to ease the kid's fear even if a little. "It's nothing that dangerous."

"Really," Euan said with a sigh of relief. "So how will we be Sorted?"

"Well, that Euan," Percy teased, poking the kid's nose. "is a surprise."

Minerva McGonagall chose that moment to enter the chambers.

"Mr. Jackson," she greeted formally. "Thank you for looking after the new students for e. you can now go to the Great Hall and enjoy the feast."

"No problem, Professor," Percy said, ruffling Demetri's hair. "I had a good time, anyway."

Percy walked towards McGonagall, and whispered, "So, what's the scoop? How's the Ministry lapdog?"

McGonagall threw him a annoyed stare, making Percy raise his hands in defeat and back away slowly. "All right, all right," he said in resignation. "This is not the time and place, I know."

"I'll see you later, Professor McGonagall," he said while walking away. At the door he said to Minerva McGonagall, "And you owe me a full meal in Hogsmeade." He then closed it, not giving Minerva any chance to give a response.

Percy grinned to himself, he's pretty sure that Minerva will be seething annoyed at him right now, and she must be doing everything she can to hide it in front of a hundred kids.

With that happy thought I mind, he started walking towards the Great Hall, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune to himself.


	10. Chapter 9: Umbridge, Umbridge

Percy entered the Great Hall through a small door near the teacher's table, and took his seat beside Professor Grubbly-Plank, the substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures subject. She is set to teach while Rubeus Hagrid, the main Professor for Care of Magical Creatures, is absent due to his duties in the Order. He and Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons have been on a diplomatic mission with the giants in the mainland, which turned into a disaster. The last time they heard from them was when Madame Maxime sent a message, saying that she's going back to her school and that she parted ways with Hagrid in France due to reasons still unknown to everyone except the two of them. Ever since Hagrid took over the Care of Magical Creature teaching position, it sort of became a tradition for the owner of the post of have the game keeping but one look on Professor Grubbly-Plank shows why Professor Dumbledore chose not to continue the tradition this year: Professor Grubbly-Plank, like Professore McGonagall and Dumbledore, looks so old she should be UNESCO World Heritage Site. Percy distractedly wondered if any Muggle-born submitted a petition.

He looked at the Great Hall, and took it all in. It isn't the greatest and most extravagant hall that he's been to, gods love having castles for their homes and visiting the Olympian throne room will change anyone's standard on architecture, but there's something about the place that draws you into it. Maybe it's the fact that, just like the castle that contains it and the land surrounding it, the Great Hall shows one things that is out of your expectations. The ceiling is charmed to reflect the state of the weather directly above it, in the air floats hundreds, perhaps thousands even of lighted candles, and ghosts spot the hall here and there. Of course, any magical castle will almost definitely be out of one's expectations, but Hogwarts really is a league of its own, its thousands of years giving it multiple layers of surprises, good and bad. And also, one must not forget that the Olympian throne room is the meeting venue for more than ten all-powerful beings, it's not really a place with a hospitable aura.

He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny talking and laughing with people her age. A few meters away from her, are the twins, Fred and George, who both waved at him. Seeing them made Percy frown. He forgot to build a sort of surveillance system at the Forest edge. He would have to build it tonight, he's sure that the twins' mischief would start almost immediately and it will definitely give a sting to his reputation if someone dies at the first night of the school year. Almost across them, are Harry, Hermione, and Ron, the Hogwarts' resident amateur detective trio, staring at the central part of the teacher's table. He doesn't need to glance to where they were looking at to know who currently holds their interest. It will no doubt be Dolores Umbridge, surely wearing pink clothes, surely looking like a particularly poisonous tree frog. He hopes that those troublesome kids see the obvious warning signs the frog-woman is unconsciously sending to everyone and give her a wide berth.

He put the possible "golden trio versus Umbridge" problem in his mental "Possible Problems to Prepare For" closet for now, and hope that he will really be able to prepare for it since he has a notorious habit of letting some problems sit and idle until it grows big enough to swallow everyone, something that he's never been able to remove from his character. Maybe he'll continue contemplating about it in the morning, when he would have enough time to spare.

Without any warning, thee doors from the entrance hall opened, revealing Professor McGonagall carrying a stool with a wizard's hat on top of it, a wizard's hat so very old, heavily patched and with a wide rip near the frayed brim, that Percy thought that the hat shouldn't be in a school, it should be in a museum. Behind her is a long line of scared-looking kids, apparently Percy's effort to relieve their tension is for naught, not even an adult will be able to relax under Professor McGonagall stern 'no funny business allowed' gaze.

The Great Hall was suddenly covered in a blanket of silence, as everyone stopped what they were doing and watches the new arrival gather in front of the staff table while Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

Percy looked at the pale, scared faces of the first years and found Euan Abercrombie right in the middle; looking so terrified his whole body seemed to be trembling. Right beside him is Demetri Fitch, looking so calm and collected, he almost looked bored. While he is looking at them, he watched Demetri place his hand on Euan's shoulder and say something at him. Euan nodded on whatever Demetri said tom him, looking a little less terrified about the whole thing, making Percy smile a little. He really hope that the two kids become good friends, and so far, so good.

Suddenly, the wizard's hat on the stool suddenly began to sing, surprising Percy:

 _In times of old when I new_

 _And Hogwarts barely even started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted. . ._

Percy raised his eyebrows at the Sorting Hat. He forgot about this thing about the hat: every year before starting the Sorting, the Sorting Hat sings a song as a welcome for everybody. Percy drowned out the Hat's song; singing has never been his thing. A certain deity of music has killed his would be passion for it before it can even bloom.

Percy wondered if the Hat had things to keep it occupied for the rest of the year. It looks likes it is sentient, the four founders of the school put a portion of their minds into it after all, but wouldn't it be a sorry kind of life if the only thing it does is sing and sort students into the houses once every start of the school year, with nothing to do in between. Oh, of course there's the incident when Harry Potter drew the Sword of Gryffindor from it when he faced the giant basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, but surely there aren't always giant serpents to slay every year. And if a true Gryffindor can draw the sword from it in times of need, what about a true Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin? Can a true Ravenclaw draw Rowena's personal lecture notes from it?

He was taken out of his reminiscing when the hall erupted into applause. The Sorting Hat must have ended its surely awesome song. But the applause looked half-hearted, with the audience muttering, whispering and exchanging remarks with each other. It kind of looks like a kindergarten talent show where the audience only clap to be polite. Maybe the song wasn't so awesome after all.

"Wow, they must have not liked that very much," Percy muttered quietly mostly to himself. He felt sorry for the hat, it wrote the song for a year for this exact moment, and the target audience looks like they don't like it very much. He wondered if a time will comes that people got used so much to the idea that they won't burst into applause to the Sorting Hats song anymore. It will be a very sad time for the hat.

"Not really," Professor Grubbly-Plank said to him. Apparently she heard what he just muttered. _Sharp ears_ , Percy thought. "It's just that the Sorting Hat added something new this year, instead of just describing the Houses and its own role in sorting the new students."

"Really, now," Percy exclaimed. Not he wished he listened to the song. "What's the new thing it added this year?"

"Someone's not listening," Professor Grubbly-Plank remarked, giving Percy a slight smile.

"Music's never been my thing," Percy explained. There's no use in pretending.

"Like I said, the Sorting Hat usually sings about itself and the four Houses," Professor Grubbly-Plank said. "But tonight, it added about the Founders' strife with each other and how it almost destroyed the school they strived so much to build. Also, it gave a warning, about how disunity would be the end of us all."

"Disunity would be the end of us all," Percy repeated. It oddly sounds like it was taken from a part of a prophecy. Percy hated prophecies. "Sounds like a fortune you get from fake Seers on the sidewalks."

Professor Grubbly-Plank looked like she wanted to say something more, but she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who called the first student to be Sorted.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

"Oooh," Percy said excitedly, turning his laser focus on the terrified green-eyed blond stumbling towards the stool. "It's starting."

The hat was silent for a moment, and then the rip near the brim opened up and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" shocking Percy. He guessed he would be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat obviously thought otherwise. It probably knew what it was doing, he's been doing it for at least a thousand years.

"That was a surprise," Percy said, voicing his thoughts.

Professor Grubbly-Plank chuckled. "The Sorting does know what it's doing. If it thinks that kid would be best in Gryffindor, then the kid would be best in Gryffindor. It has the minds of the four founders after all."

Slowly, too slow for Percy's tastes, the first years were Sorted one by one. "This is taking too long," he complained. "The Founders should have made a few spare Sorting Hats for when there's an amazing amount of firsties." They're not even half way done and it already feels like his stomach is eating itself. He should've sneaked a few biscuits from the castle kitchen earlier.

But when Professor McGonagall called, "Fitch, Demetri!" that Percy's focus returned full force on the event. The kid's calm as a sleeping sloth but his calculating eyes scanning the place gives him the impression of a tiger watching his prey. Might be Gryffindor or Slytherin.

The kid went into the stool with calm and composure one would not expect of someone not yet in their puberty. In fact, it's not something one would expect to see from a teenager. Percy knows he's not that calm and composed during his first night in Camp Half-Blood. But of course, there's a Minotaur chasing him and he thought his mother is dead and Grover is unconscious so everyone would just have to forgive him for not having a calm and composed demeanour.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Fitch's head, and then stepped back to wait for the Sorting Hat's verdict. For the previous students, the verdict came almost immediately after it was placed on the students' head, the longest time was on a dark haired girl that was placed into Ravenclaw which took less than five seconds. But the Sorting Hat seems to be taking its time on Fitch's case.

"Seems like the Sorting Hat is having a hard time on this one," Percy said as the students started to murmur amongst themselves. The Hat is already sitting on Fitch's head for more than a minute and it's still as still as a normal hat.

"How much is the chance that the Hat got broken?" he asked Professor Grubbly-Plank. The hat is at least a thousand years old, and he's seen numerous things succumb in fewer years than this one.

"Very low," professor Grubbly-Plank answered. "There have been incidents like these before, though they are rare and occur far in between. This kid," she nodded in Fitch's direction, "is most likely compatible with at least two Houses and that's why the Sorting Hat is taking this long: it is deliberating which House the kid will fit in the most."

"I have to say this though," she added after a moment. "This has to be the longest Sorting I've seen."

"Yeah," Percy agreed with her. "This is also the longest Sorting I've ever seen." Which is technically true; this is just his first Sorting, and this kid is already sitting there with the Sorting Hat in his head for nearly three minutes without any indication of being Sorted. "Which House do you think he's going to be Sorted into?" he asked Professor Grubbly-Plank just for fun.

"Hmmm," Professor Grubbly-Plank thought about his question. "Well, I think he might be in Gryffindor."

"Me too," Percy agreed with her. "Even the mystery of Sorting didn't rattle this kid. If that didn't do the trick on him, only a few things would."

Percy's stomach growled loudly, reminding him of his hunger. He silently wondered if he should sneak out into the kitchen and get some bread.

Finally, the Sorting Hat mercifully opened its mouth and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oh, thank the heavens," Percy exclaimed as he clapped along with the Hufflepuff table and the staff as Demetri joined his school family. He's one student closer to having his dinner.

With an irritatingly slow but sure pace, the group of first years waiting to be Sorted thinned. Percy was on the verge of sneaking into the kitchen to have some appetizers when Professor mercifully and miraculously called the last first year, "Zeller, Rose!" so Percy decided suck up his hunger for a few more seconds. He clapped louder than everyone in the Hall when the Sorting Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" for the last time this year.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet as Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away. He is obviously in his comfort zone: relaxed and comfortable, unlike during Order meetings, where he looked older than he his hundred years because of stress. One doesn't have to be his close friend to know that he's happy to be back to being a teacher responsible for an ancient school not a general responsible with the future of the wizarding world. On look at Dumbledore in front of the whole student body of Hogwarts and Percy knew that for the old guy, teaching is not a job but a profession.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips. "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Percy had never loved Dumbledore the way he does right now for keeping his welcoming speech short. His stomach gave a rumble of appreciation as the tables magically filled with food. There were dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, pastas, flagons of pumpkin juice, and many more. He's a little disappointed that there's no pizza or coke, but you can't have anything. At least, there's steak.

Percy didn't waste any time filling his plate with his first (and definitely not the last) serving of steak, boiled vegetables, and mashed potatoes. He immediately dived into his plate, not coming up for air until he'd eat all of it. He grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and drank it leisurely when he felt eyes on him. Not surprisingly, three people, two boys and a girl, are staring at him at the Gryffindor table.

Percy smiled at them, raising his cup in their direction as a gesture of recognition. As expected, Ronald Weasley is not happy at all at seeing him in Hogwarts. Harry has an unhappy expression on his face too, mixed with no small amount of irritation; the teen had obviously deduced that Percy is here for added protection and probably, stalking. Hermione just looked exasperated.

Percy decided to not worry about them, it's not as if he likes this acting / guarding / stalking / gamkeeping stint he's got going on right now. And if the Order wants to add babysitting teenage moods to the mix, Percy will put his foot down; not even a thousand Galleons a month will be enough as compensation for the trouble. So he will just ignore the issue until he can't.

In the meantime, he is luckily sitting next to a magical zoology / veterinary medicine / animal training specialist, and he will be take this very awesome opportunity to get her opinion regarding on how to solve his current job dilemma: the Hogwarts' messed up ecosystem.

Now, Percy will be the very first to admit that, though he can be many things (soldier, leader, guard, and carpenter to name a few), he is not an ecologist. But, being a famed tour guide in a national park in Alaska for what seemed like a lifetime ago, he would often have to accompany some scientist doing research or surveys on the wildlife and that taught him a thing or two about the field.

One thing he learned is that the introduction of a foreign species into an ecosystem could mess it up to the point of driving one or two species into extinction. It happened in the islands where the dodo bird used to live when the incoming explorers explicitly hunted them and unknowingly introduced mice (who eventually preyed on dodo eggs) in the islands, driving it to extinction. But the worst example Percy know, a scientist taught him, is what happened in New Zealand. The colonizers from Europe who rediscovered the island had this idea of turning it to the "other England" so introduced plants and animals to the place. Percy didn't need to be a scientist to tell him what happened next.

So, maybe after living and making a living around wild life for almost a year or maybe he has an inner satyr somewhere, but he certainly don't want that to happen to the land on his watch. During his first walk in the Forbidden Forest he observed one thing: the absence of prey. The only tracks he saw were those of the thestrals, and occasionally, of unicorns and hipogriffs. Unfortunately, the woods have been infested with acromantulas, cerberuses, and skrewts, plus the not so brief presences of dementors during Sirius' escape and the dragons and a sphinx from the previous Triwizard tournament. All those apex predators in one place will certainly drive away prey (dementors aren't predators of flesh, and aren't very much interested with non-human prey, but hey, no normal creature would want to have dementors as their neighbours). Now, he needs to know about the natural inhabitants of the forest and sure, he can search the school library for literature, but his schedule is already hectic as it is with the game keeping and posing as a foreign student and asking an expert conveniently seated beside him will save him so much time.

Percy wore his most winning smile and turned to his seatmate. "Hey," he said to get Grubbly-Plank's attention, reaching a huge plate of fried chicken. "I don't think we've been introduced yet. I am Percy Jackson," he offered his hand for a handshake. "I'm the temporary gamekeeper."

Professor Grubbly-Plank shook his hand, also offering a little smile. "Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, temporary Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"I must say," Percy leaned into Professor Grubbly – Plank's personal space. "It is nice to meet a fellow temporary employee."

Professor Grubbly – Plank chuckled at what he said, watching him eat a piece of chicken leg. "Likewise. I admit, that I was somewhat hesitant to accept Dumbledore's offer. It's only when he said that I wouldn't have to do any game keeping this year that I accepted the job."

Percy could see why she wouldn't want to take the game keeping job. Honestly, what's going on in Dumbledore's mind that he would want a senior citizen which is almost half his age to do a job as taxing as game keeping? "I was hesitant too," Percy said. "At first I thought that he would offer me a teaching job," he chuckled at the image of him teaching magic to children. "But thankfully it just this game keeping job."

"Not a children person?" Professor Grubbly – Plank asked.

Percy thought hard about that question for a moment. "Not really. Kids love me, and I love them back," he finally said, recalling the kids in Camp Half-blood and the occasional little tourists in Glacier Bay. "I mean, if you want someone to play and have fun with the kids, I'm your guy –" he pointed to himself " – but, I don't think that I have enough patience for something as serious as teaching."

"Not everyone is made for the noble profession of teaching," Professor Grubbly – Plank said in understanding.

"True that," Percy said in agreement. "And, I'm more of a practical person anyway. I kind of like reading, in fact, it's a hobby of mine, but I only read the things that catch my interest. There's no way you can force to me read about something if it is boring. Anyway," he changed the subject, "I am the gamekeeper for only a few days, and I have noticed a very big problem, and I am hoping that you can give some advice about it. You know, as the resident expert on magical creatures."

"What is it?" Professor Grubbly – Plank asked.

"Well," Percy turned to face her, his food now forgotten. "The forest's ecosystem seems to be in a mess. There's definitely an overpopulation of acromantulas, a number of magically developed giant beetle – scorpion crossbreeds, and a cerberus. But there's almost no prey, in fact, the only tracts I've seen are those of unicorns, plus those of thestrals and hippogriffs, both of which are domesticated by the school. Is that how the woods are since before?"

Professor Grubbly –Plank shook her head. "No, it's not," she said sadly. "I have been the substitute professor for Care of Magical Creature for almost two decades now, and the forest before is entirely different from what it is now."

Percy groaned at Professor Grubbly – Plank's answer. So, the forest is indeed collapsing. He and the Care of Magical Creatures professor don't need to exchange words to know what the other is thinking. If this continues, all of the prey in the Forbidden Forest will either die out or flee into other habitats. In the absence of prey, the acromantulas, will also have to find for other hunting grounds. Percy has to control the problem here in Hogwarts before the giant spiders start moving to other land and give England a giant spider infestation.

Looks like Percy will have to kill more giant spiders in the future. Rubeus Hagrid will not like that, if he's anything like the things Percy heard about the big guy.

"Can you give me a list of the creatures that used to live in the forest before this whole fiasco showed itself?" Percy requested, his attention returning to the Professor Grubbly – Plank. "It would really help me save time."

"I can give you a presumptive list," offered Professor Grubbly – Plank. "But if you want to have a complete list at hand, then you have no choice but to look for books on Hogwarts flora and fauna."

"I guess I would have to find time to go to the library," Percy in resignation. Time isn't exactly a luxury he has.

"If there's any book about it at all," Professor Grubbly – Plank informed him. "The Hogwarts land is, as you know, a private property. So it is harder to gain approval for a scientific study here compared to a public property."

"So I might be doing this blind, after all," Percy asked no one in particular, making a face at the prospect. He is liking this job less and less as this conversation goes on. "No matter," he rallied himself. "If there is nothing in the library, I still have your list. And I can always ask the headmaster about it. He's been here in the castle since he's a first year students a few hundred years ago, he's bound to know a thing or two about this."

"That's the spirit!" Grubbly – Plank cheered, clapping him in the back. "Seems like you've got hectic months ahead of you. Good luck. You can do it, Dumbledore wouldn't have hired you if you can't."

Before Percy could thank Professor Grubbly – Plank for the mini pep talk, his attention was diverted into Dumbledore, who got to his feet once more. Talking ceased almost immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start – of – term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now." Percy saw Harry, Ronald, and Hermione exchange smirks at that. A few seats behind them, the Weasley twins are also smirking at each other with another Gryffindor boy.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty – second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor area number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

Percy couldn't help but snort at what he heard. As if one could stop a young wizard from doing magic in a castle built for magical education filled of people with magic talents. And the 'list of forbidden objects' might as well be renamed the 'list the caretaker is begging everyone to obtain,' especially with students like Fred and George.

"We have three changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore continued. "We are very pleased to welcome Mr. Perseus Jackson, who will be the Gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys.' A polite and bored applause followed, given by both the students and the staff. "Also, Mr. Jackson is planning to take the O.W.L.S this academic year, so the fourth years will be seeing him in a few of their classes." Many heads turned to stare in Percy's direction. He couldn't blame them, even in a normal school, he's never heard of a student being a member of the staff at the same time.

"We are delighted to welcome back Professor Grubbly – Plank, who will be taking are of Magical Creatures classes; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Another applause followed, but Percy can see that many of the students are now getting bored with the speech.

Dumbledore continued. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. Percy was surprised to find out the she is standing, as she was not much taller standing than sitting. In fact, there was an almost funny, silent moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but when Professor said, " _Hem, hem_ ," it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. The other members of the staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's (the Herbology teacher) eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Percy had ever seen it (and he'd seen a lot, being at receiving end of it several times in the past), and Professor Flitwick was looking shocked and scandalized at his customized seat. Even Professor Grubbly – Plank was staring incredulously at Professor Umbridge, not believing what the new teacher just did. Only Snape was able to control his reaction. He looked like he always did every tie Percy sees him, devoid of emotion. But Percy can see the unease almost perfectly hidden in his eyes. Percy, in his case, put on a mask of mild amusement and curiosity, there is no need for open hostility for now. Now is a time to assess a possible opponent.

Umbridge had most likely graduated from this school, so she must know that new teachers just don't interrupt a senior at their first night on the job, even a normal person knew that. But she still did it. There might be something important from what she's going to say.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high – pitched, breathy, and a little girlish. Percy felt a sudden, powerful rush of irritation and dislike for the toad – looking woman. She gave another throat – clearing cough ( _"Hem, hem"_ ) and continued. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled, revealing very pointed teeth, quite similar to those of a python. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

None of the students look happy, on the contrary the look mildly insulted at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to b of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Umbridge paused and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Percy wouldn't have bowed either if he's a part of the teaching staff. Her speech, though well-made and well-performed, is boring as hell. Why don't she cut the crap out of what she's about to say and get to her point?

Professor gave another little _"Hem, hem"_ and went on with her speech. "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts had brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay." Percy forced himself to stay focused on what she is saying. He's got this feeling that the juicy part is close.

"There again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation must be found and maintained because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned." She smiled at her audience, most of which stopped listening to her ages ago, and spread her arms wide as if she's going to embrace someone. "Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be protected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The teaching staff followed his lead, though several of them brought their hands only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her before continuing his own speech.

 _Oh yes, it was,_ Percy thought. To other people, the speech would have just a normal speech by an excited teacher. But to the people who had been with the Order of the Phoenix, who knew about the Ministry and Dumbledore's recent relationship, knew better. Cleverly hidden in the harmless words is the intention of the Ministry.

Professor Umbridge, in behalf of the Ministry of Magic of England, just made a declaration of war. And the battle has started the moment she stood up and opened her mouth.


	11. Chapter 10: The Chosen One's Temper

Chapter 10

Percy's Monday started in a normal way.

He woke up with the sky still dark, but one look at his wall clock told him it's just 10 minutes after four in the morning, giving him ample amount of time to prepare before his day officially starts. First thing in his agenda is to clean the Owlery, which is not his favourite chore, but someone has to do it every day, because anything less would result to the place having a smell of apocalyptic proportions. Owls may be the creatures symbolizing wisdom, but there is a reason why they are not known as animals of good hygiene.

After taking a shower and wearing clean clothes, his wand strapped into his left arm, he proceeded to boiling water for some tea. The castle kitchen, unsurprisingly doesn't serve coffee, only tea, so if Percy wants to have one, he would have to make it himself, for the house-elves have enough chores to worry about without having to add caffeinated beverage to the menu because of only one American. So, until he found the time to buy some coffee, he would have to make do with tea. Thankfully, despite the unavailability of instant coffee, he was able to nick some slices of bread from them, and just a little Heating Charm will make it as good as new. He also nicked some eggs, knowing that food won't be available from the kitchen when he wakes up.

He summoned water from the air, taking care not to mix any impurities from the air along with it, and collected it in his mug. Then whipping out his wand, he muttered another Heating Charm on it, a little stronger this time, then put a teabag on it. He then proceeded to make some scrambled eggs. Once he's done, a little sunlight is already peaking from the treetops. He took a sip from his tea, giving a groan of pleasure as the hot liquid warmed his throat, it is not coffee but it is something hot. Then, he unceremoniously dumped a helping of scrambled eggs on a slice of bread, and then topped with another slice of bread. He was about to take a big bite from it when the peace and quiet atmosphere was so rudely interrupted by a series of loud, angry sounding knocks on his door.

 _Great. What the hell does Filth want with me this time_ , Percy wondered. There is no one but him who would most likely be at his door at breaking dawn, and this is the second consecutive day the man will be here to bother him at the start of the day.

He replaced his scrambled egg sandwich back to his plate, making a promise to eat it no matter what before going out to start his job, then strode into his front door, a scathing remark ready in his mind. He opened to door to face the unwelcome visitor, but instead of an insult, a groan of frustration escaped from his lips. It is not Argus Filch who decided to pay him a visit, but someone more problematic. His first visitor of the day is Harry Potter. And he doesn't look happy.

Harry opened his mouth, but Percy quickly raised a finger, silencing the angry welcoming remark that is surely on the way. Percy immediately opened up his mind and searched if there is anyone who's focused on them right now. He searched the entire castle, because with magic, one doesn't have to be in the vicinity to eavesdrop on them. Only when he's 100% sure that they are alone, physically and magically, that he brought down his finger.

Harry opened his mouth once more but Percy beat him to it. "You shouldn't be here," he announced simply.

Harry snorted. "Why?" he demanded. "Afraid that I would blow up your cover?"

"Because I am busy," Percy corrected. "Hagrid's job is not a walk in the park, you know? And you're interrupting my most important meal of the day. But, yeah, also because you might blow up my cover."

Harry opened his lips to answer back, but was once again interrupted by Percy's finger, which visibly irritated the teen to no end. He was just about to tell Percy what he thinks about people who keep interrupting him, when Percy stepped aside from barring his view of the inside of his cabin, an obvious gesture of inviting him in. "Why don't you come inside and have something to eat?"

Harry seemed to struggle between coming inside and saying his piece right there and then. After a moment of silence, he stomped into the cabin, rounding back on Percy once he heard the door close. He opened up his mouth once again, only to be interrupted once more by Percy. "Take a seat," he said gesturing towards his dining table. "I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything yet. I prepared scrambled eggs and got some slices of bread from the kitchen."

Harry's stomach gave a very loud hungry sound, but he refused to sit, his jaw clenching stubbornly. "I'm not hungry," he finally said.

"Oh, is that so?" Percy asked sarcastically. "I didn't know anger can do that on someone. I should try to be angry every time I feel hungry, then. Imagine how much money I'll save that way."

"I am not here to eat your scrambled eggs," Harry started heatedly. "I am here to –"

"I know why you're here," Percy interrupted him, returning to his previously abandoned chair. "But I refuse to deal with you, at least until I had my breakfast." He reached his scrambled egg sandwich. "And I know that the castle kitchen won't be serving food until seven, so I'm offering you some food because it's the hospitable thing to do."

He took a big bite from his food, groaning at the taste. He mentally patted himself in back, for a food well done. The scrambled eggs were made fantastically, if he do say so himself. "Now, the way I see it you have two choices, since I know you wouldn't be leaving until you get what you came here for." he said to him, while chewing his food. "One, sit and have some food while you wait, or two, just keep standing there and try to ignore your hunger and anger while I fill my stomach." He took another bite from his sandwich, looking Harry in the eye. "Your choice."

Harry just clenched his jaw stubbornly and crossed his arms in response, looking back at Percy, not breaking eye contact.

Percy can't help but give out a sigh at what he is seeing. _I will move the Owlery cleaning for later,_ he decided. He's got something more exciting and educational for the teen.

Percy took out his wand. With one flick, he Vanished the chair he was offering to Harry. With another flick, he Conjured a chair, the same replica of the one he Vanished, right behind the teen. With another flick, the chair moved towards Harry, tripping him behind the knees, forcing him to sit just before the table. He Levitated a plate from the kitchen counter into the table before Harry.

"Eat," he insisted, his tone of voice leaving Harry no doubt that it isn't a request. "You'll need the energy for later, trust me."

"I am not hungry," Harry insisted again. "I am not here for a meal. I am here to –"

"Nonetheless, eat," Percy interrupted him calmly. He waved his wand threateningly. "Don't make me force the food down your throat."

Harry didn't say anything for a while. He glanced at the wand Percy is holding, then back at him, gauging if the threat is true or not. With one last look at the wand, he served himself a helping of scrambled eggs. Looking angrily at Percy in the eye, he took a small bite of it.

Percy smirked when he saw Harry's eyes widen at what he tasted, momentarily forgetting his anger. The teen obviously didn't expect cooking to be included in Percy's skill set. "Yeah, I know," he told him.

Seeing Percy's smirk, the angry glint in Harry's eyes returned immediately. He continued to eat silently, quickly finishing his meal.

Percy wanted to punch him, then. It's a great scrambled egg, the least Harry could do is give his compliments to the cook. The both of them finished their meal in silence. Once they are finished, Percy Charmed the dirty dishes into the sink, casting a Scourgify Charm on them at the same time.

As soon as Percy returned his wand to its strap, Harry started his rant. "Now, I want to –"

"Not here," Percy interrupted him for the nth time, standing up.

Harry leaped from his chain in rage, knocking it violently to the floor. "WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" he yelled.

"Someone could be eavesdropping," Percy calmly explained, although he knows full well that there's a few people in the castle can penetrate the wards he built in his cabin to eavesdrop. "Come with me, I got something to do in the forest."

Percy went out of his cabin through his back door, towards the forest. He didn't look back to see if Harry is following him. He knows he's following him.

He led Harry deep into the forest. Once they reached the part of the forest with a canopy so thick, only little light penetrating to give the forest floor illumination, as if the place is in eternal twilight, that he faced Harry. "Now, say your piece."

Harry took a deep breath, and Percy suddenly felt a sense of dread. The teen brought a lot with him this morning. "Hermione, Ron, and I have our suspicions about your presence here at Hogwarts," he started, giving Percy a little hope. Maybe this conversation will be civilised after all. "But I want to hear it directly from you. Are you here in Hogwarts to keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah," Percy answered back. "Among other things."

"So after months of watching me in Privet Drive, you also have to watch over me here in Hogwarts?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Yeah," Percy answered again. "I'm surprised you didn't expect it."

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T EXPECT IT!" Harry exploded. "What I expected is that, finally, after months of being spied upon like a suspected serial killer, you people would have the decency of giving me back my personal space. You watched me every move every day for two months like a group of creepy stalkers, while you are all holed up in Grimmauld's Place. Now, I am back in Hogwarts, under the watch of how many teachers and Dumbledore, the only wizard who Voldemort feared, and now I have you doing that too?"

"Don't yell at me like all of this was my idea," Percy defended himself. "I was offered a job, since my job as a diplomat to the centaurs is practically over, those guys are smart but very private by the way, they want to have no business with wizarding affairs, even everybody knows that they are next once all wizarding resistance against the Death Eaters are destroyed, and I was staring at month after month of boredom, then Dumbledore requested a meeting with me, offering me the game-keeping job, which is really loaded by the way, I didn't know Hagrid have this high salary, he doesn't look like it, so if there's anyone to blame it's the Headmaster. So talk to him."

Harry was silent for a while. "I don't want to talk to Dumbledore," he finally muttered.

That made Percy curious. From the rumour he'd heard, Harry is the headmaster's favourite student, and the feeling is mutual. "And why is that?" he asked. "You can go talk to him, you know. The headmaster is one of the most approachable men I know."

"He's a very busy person," Harry explained. "With running the school and the Order, plus the Ministry of Magic."

"Mmm, hmm," Percy hummed, unconvinced. The kid is not a very good liar. "Well, you married couple should work things out. But I would be very grateful if you leave me out of it."

"Well, it's a little hard to leave you out of it if he's got you having me under surveillance," Harry remarked scathingly. "Are you also going to watch me take a bath, or go to the toilet?"

"Hey, kid," Percy tried to reason with Harry. "We're only doing this because it is necessary. With Tom Riddle on the loose plotting heavens knows what, you'll gonna need all the protection you can get."

"I don't need protection," Harry insisted angrily.

Percy's eyes narrowed at Harry. "Is that so?"

"You seem to be in the assumption that you can protect yourself," Percy whispered dangerously. "Then maybe you'll have no problem dealing with these guys here."

He gestured at something behind Harry.

/line break\

Harry turned to where Percy gestured, finding something he didn't wish to see again: a horde of giant spiders. He looked up, and saw a few spiders hanging down on strands of web towards them. He whipped out his wand from his back pocket, glancing towards Percy for help. But Percy is just watching the spiders calmly with an amused smile on his face, as he's looking at a group of cute puppies and not a group of giant, poisonous spiders.

Percy glanced at him. "Didn't Pervy Moody warn you to never put your wand in your back pocket?" he asked him. "One of these days you'll definitely lose one of your butt cheeks."

"Forget about my butt cheeks and bring your wand out," Harry snapped at him.

"Oh, chill down, will you?" said Percy, taking his wand out. A burst of fire erupted from the end of his wand, taking the form of a large stallion, and galloped through the air towards the hanging spiders above them, making them burst in flames when the fire horse touched them. "The six in front of the horde are all juveniles. Since you insist so much that you don't need protection, I'm sure you can take care of them on your own. I'll take care of the rest."

Without warning, Percy's body dissolved into mist. The mist moved towards the incoming horde of spiders, reforming into Percy's original body, behind the first six. Two spiders rushed eagerly into him, but out of nowhere, the fire stallion from before leaped down and set them on fire. The fire horse rose into the air once again before diving once more and setting a few more spiders on fire, sending the closest spiders into panic. Percy waved his wand, and a shimmering dome appeared around Harry, trapping him within it along with six spiders.

"Hey," Harry shouted indignantly. Without touching the dome, he knew it was made to keep the things inside from getting out.

"What?" Percy asked through the wall of the dome innocently, as if he can't see what's wrong with the situation he put him through.

"What's with this dome thing?" Harry demanded, as he raised his wand defensively between him and the six spiders currently stalking him with their beady eyes. He turned his eyes to glare at Percy, the magical wall giving him a distorted view of the man in question.

Percy flicked his wand and another fiery stallion burst from the tip of his wand, and joined its brethren in the spider toasting happening outside. "Well, I don't want to let those six escape while I deal with the others outside."

"I am trapped here with them," Harry shouted in infuriation.

"Oh, you're absolutely right," Percy exclaimed, as if he only realized Harry's predicament just now. "Hakuna matata," he dismissed Harry's rage aside with a lazy wave of his hand. "I'm sure you can handle them."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. A spider leapt at him, and he sent it back with a few red sparks from his wand. "Did you just quote Lion King at me?" he demanded.

"Oh," Percy said, sounding surprised. "Is that from Lion King? I thought it was from the Jungle Book." Harry can't see him clearly through the dome, so he's not sure if he's really surprised or just being sarcastic. "Anyway, forget about that and focus on your spiders."

Thanks to that reminder, Harry was able to catch two spiders in the act of leaping at him. He shouted, " _Stupefy!"_ at one, but was force to leap out of the way to avoid the second one. He knows that acrumantulas have fatal venom, but what he didn't know was if only the adults have or the young ones have it as well.

He quickly rolled into his feet and raised his wand defensively before him, sending out red sparks to ward off the spiders. He knew though as he watched the sparks bounce of their backs and legs that it will not be effective for long. From the trainings he did last year with Ron and Hermione in preparation for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, he learned that acrumantulas, along with having fatal venom dripping from their fangs, also have tough exoskeleton, impervious to normal spells. If he wants to defeat them with his personal arsenal of spells (none of which are strong enough to penetrate the hard exoskeleton of giant, venomous, magical spiders), he would have to somehow find a way to fire at their soft undersides.

One spider (the once he Stunned earlier, from the smoke rising from its back) leaped once again at him. Harry aimed carefully at the now exposed underside and shouted _"Stupefy!"_ It spell flew straight into the spider's underside, getting thrown back a few away. It landed roughly into the ground, not moving, thankfully.

But Harry's relief was short, as two more spiders advanced at him while he is distracted. One scuttled towards him with an alarming speed, while the other leaped at him, exposing its weakness. He once again shouted _"Stupefy!"_ at the airborne spider, striking it like the other one. Then, he summoned all the strength his leg can muster and aimed a kick at the one scuttling towards him just as it reached him.

As he turned to face the rest of the group, he found himself face to face with a spider. It had leapt at him while he's kicking the other spider. With a surprising feat of agility, he twisted his torso and avoided the spider with centimeters to spare. He could practically the fangs go pat him as it hissed in the air. As he gained his bearings, he found himself in the middle of the dome, with four spiders surrounding him.

Harry almost groaned in despair. His situation just turned from bad to worse. He's surrounded in all directions by giant murderous spiders, and the two Stunned ones won't stay down forever. Percy's outside killing the rest of the horde, so he would have to find a way to kill these things before they kill him. But none of the spells he knew can kill these things.

Then, he suddenly remembered the spell he used during his second year, when he and Ron were being chased down by the same horde of spiders, wanting to have them for dinner. Also, Percy outside is killing these things with fire. Sure he only had one fire spell, and it doesn't turn to a fiery stallion like Percy's do, but it just might do the trick.

Going to the offensive for the first time, Harry aimed at the spider directly in front of him and shouted, " _Arachnia exhumae!"_ a burst of blinding light erupted from his wand, striking the spider squarely, throwing it towards the dome wall, where it bounced and crushed into the ground, not moving, hopefully for good.

He heard a crackle of dried leaves behind him, and he ducked instinctively. The spider passed above him where his head used to be. As it crashed into the ground right next into its fallen brethren, he pointed his wand to his left and shouted " _Incendio!"_ The spider burst into flame, and scuttled around in a vain attempt to save himself.

Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He flailed his arms behind him in panic, and felt a large, hairy, hard something latched on his back. With a yell, he yanked it off him, making the pain on his shoulder spike up from what he deduced as due to some skin and fleshed being forcibly torn from his body, and threw the offending animal over his head. Luckily, it struck the spider he avoided earlier, and they both fell down in a heap.

Harry clutched his shoulder in pain as he struggled to stay on his feet. He could feel the venom running through his veins, making him weak. The two remaining spiders untangled themselves from each other, and menacing crawled towards him. He raised his wand with shaking hands, though he's not sure how he can evade them this time. He can barely avoid them earlier when he's not bleeding and poisoned, how will he evade them now?

Without warning, one leaped into the air towards his face, and the other one scuttled towards him on the ground, just like its siblings had done before. Harry aimed his wand once again and shouted " _Arachnia exhumae!_ " and backed up at the same time, trying to avoid the spider on the ground. The spell hit the leaping spider, but on his haste to back up, he tripped on his own legs and fell to the ground. The last remaining spider didn't waste the presented opportunity, and hastily buried its fangs on his right leg, sending another shot of venom into his blood. Harry tried to kick it off, but the exertion and poison had finally taken up his strength. His vision is darkening, and his limbs were slowly not obeying his will.

Suddenly, the spider was yanked from his legs by an invisible force into the air. A fiery stallion caught it in the air, making it explode in flames.

Harry followed the stallion with his eyes as it descended on the ground, and found Percy with six fiery stallions behind him, lighting up his hair, making it look like it was on fire, and hiding his face in the shadows. His eyes are also glowing brightly, as if it was filled with green fire. The dome that caged him disappeared without his knowledge while he was fighting the last pair of spiders

To Harry, with his mind delirious with the pain and poison in his veins, Percy Jackson looks like an avenging demon rising up from the flames of hell.

With a wave of his wand, the stallions dissipated into nothing, making the nightmare-like vision to end, before stashing it back into his left sleeve. He calmly walked towards him, and knelt to assess his injuries.

"Can you sit up?" Percy gently asked. "Come on, I need to see the bite at the back of your shoulder," he commanded.

"Now, he wants to help me," Harry muttered, though he obediently obliged.

Percy touched the wound on his shoulder, making him wince in pain. Then he felt a tugging sensation from his wound, as something was being pulled out of it. He looked over to see what Percy is doing, and he saw his hand hovering over his wound while a dark grey fluid seeped out of the broken skin, collecting just beneath his palm. When the wound stop leaking the creepy fluid, Percy moved to the wound on his leg, just like the wound on his shoulder, Percy hovered his hand over the wound. Harry watched in sick fascination as dark grey fluid seeped out of the wound, just like it did on his shoulder. Once Percy is done, Percy took out his wand once more, and Conjured a dark vial, hiding his wand once again when he's done. With his hand, he guided the floating ball of grey fluid into the bottle, capping it tight when all of the sick looking fluid was inside.

"Was that acrumantula venom?" Harry asked in amazement. The weakness and pain he felt has considerably lessened. Before he felt like the wound is sucking the life out of him, now he just felt a right amount of pain and weakness; like the time when Oliver Wood made him stay two hours late on Quidditch practice.

"Yeah," Percy answered calmly, laying the vial down on the ground then raised his palm out. Harry watched curiously as tiny droplet of water appeared on the surface of his hand, getting larger and larger, joining together until it looked like Percy is wearing a glove made up of water.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked once again, his level of amazement reaching another level. He's never seen anyone do what Percy is doing, and without a wand at that.

"I collected water dissolved in the air," Percy explained, as if what he just did is something that can be seen every day on the sidewalk. "Now, stay still," he commanded once again while covering his leg wound with his water covered hand.

Harry immediately felt the pain on his wound disappear, getting replaced by a weird, almost pleasurable feeling. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. When Percy removed his hand from his leg, Harry was even more amazed to see that his wound had healed. There's not even a scar in sight.

"How did you do that?" Harry repeated like a broken record. Percy is just showing him surprises one after another. He reached towards his leg to touch it, wanting to inspect it.

"Stay still," Percy commanded again, restraining him as he pressed his water covered hand over his shoulder wound. Harry felt the weird feeling again.

Once Percy is done, Harry felt almost as good as new. He turned to Percy and repeated his question, "How did you do that?"

"I used water to heal you," Percy answered simply, the water on his hand turned into mist and dissipated away he stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "You can stand on your own, right?" he asked. When Harry nodded, "Come on, then. We gotta get back to the castle. The sun's already up."

Harry looked at his surroundings. The lighting of the place hadn't changed after the spider attack: it still looks like its twilight. But he just has to take Percy's word for it. He stood up, struggling a little. His injuries might have healed, but the fight took a lot out of him.

He followed Percy silently through the woods. "I didn't know you could use water to heal people," he said, trying to start a conversation. "I've never seen anyone do it, and yet you can do it without a wand."

"Well, you're lucky I know how to do it, or you would be dead by now," Percy said bluntly. He stopped walking and faced him. "Another lucky thing for you is that all six of the acrumantulas you fought are juveniles. Their venom isn't that strong yet. If it were fully-grown acrumantulas, you would have died in seconds, your insides would have turned into fluid by now, being sucked by a hungry giant spider. Once the sun is fully up, there would have been nothing left of you but a bag of skin with bones."

"It was _six_ acrumantulas," he defended himself. Sure, Percy fought way more than six acrumantulas, but hey, not everyone can be the Order of the Phoenix's second most powerful wizard.

Percy snorted. "Even Mundungus Fletcher would have escaped that situation, unscathed." He stared at him. "You can't survive a few young giant spiders that can do nothing more than spin webs, jump around the place, and bite things, how do you expect to survive a fully grown dark wizard who can do way worse?"

Harry glared at Percy, stung and offended by his words. "I know that it's hard to believe, especially after what happened back there, but I have survived much worse."

"Oh yeah, I have heard about what you have done since you arrived here," Percy said condescendingly, glaring back at the teen. "You got past obstacles meant for dark wizards during your first year, killed a thousand year old basilisk during your second year, fought and survived a hundred dementors in your third year, and finished impressively all three tasks of the Triwizard Tournament last year."

"But guess what," Percy continued, with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry braced himself, if he didn't like what Percy had just said, he's got a feeling that he's gonna hate what's coming next. "When you entered that obstacle course in the third floor, there's a sleeping dog, a flying key with a broken wing, and a dead troll. The only way you got past McGonagall's chess board was because of Ron, and there's no way you would have got past Sprout's Devil Snare and Snape's riddle without Hermione. And at the end of it, it's not skills that saved you, but your childish innocence and your mother's protection."

"When you entered the Chamber of Secrets, you only got out alive with the help of a mangy old hat and a phoenix. I'll give you third year, that Patronus casting is all yours to take credit for. But during your fourth year, you wouldn't have survived all three tasks without the help of a psychotic impostor. And the only way you survived confronting Voldemort is because of your wand's core."

Harry balled his fists at his sides in fury at what Percy just said. He wants to whip out his wand and curse the man before him until he looks like a slug. But when the truth of what he just said sank into him, he couldn't help but look down at his shoes in frustration.

He heard Percy sigh, and suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "Hey, I'm sorry," Percy apologised. "I didn't mean to say that in a savage way."

He glanced up at Percy, who is now wearing an apologetic expression. "Well, how did you intend to say it?" he asked ruefully.

"What I wanted to say is that you need protection, even if you've got undeniable talent in getting out of danger," Percy explained. "All of the things you've done for the past four years are amazing, and shows off your undeniable skill in combat, but remember that you are only able to get out of them alive is because there is someone's help."

It just sounds like what Percy said to him before, Harry thought, only covered in kind words.

"It may sound like you can't do anything just by yourself, but there's nothing wrong with that. All of us need help sometimes," he hastily explained, seeing Harry's expression. "But even though you've showcased innate talent and good instincts, you've also shown your immaturity, lack of knowledge, and experience. There are moments when you move with your heart, not with your mind, and that could spell the difference between life and death."

"You are the one who almost destroyed Tom Riddle more than a decade ago. No one would be surprised if there's at least a dozen of Death Eaters waiting in line somewhere for a chance to get a piece of you. And the way you are right now, you will have no choice but to run."

Seeing Harry's unconvinced face, Percy hastily changed tactics.

"Look, I know it makes you furious, being protected like a child, and not being allowed to help in the Order, but we're not doing it because we think you lack skills. On the contrary I think you're quite a talented one."

"Talented one," he snorted, still not forgiving Percy's hurtful words earlier.

"You are," Percy insisted. "You couldn't have survived basilisks, dementors, dragons, gryndilows, and a maze filled with monsters in your age with natural talent. Sure, you got help, but you are the one who faced them, you are the one who survived them. Doing that at fifteen years of age is really impressive."

Harry tried to stop himself, but didn't quite succeed as a hint of a satisfied smile crept into his face.

"But," Percy added. "You can't deny, with that fiasco back there in the woods, that you still got a lot to learn."

"Yeah," Harry agreed hesitantly after a moment. "I guess you're right."

"Good," said Percy, removing his hands from his shoulders. "Then you know what you need to do, right?"

Harry nodded. If he really wants to protect the people important to him, he would have to do way better than his performance this morning. "I need to get stronger."

"Yeah, doing that would be great," Percy said, resuming his walk out of the woods. "And luckily for you, you are conveniently staying in a prestigious school of magic right now, being taught by very competent teachers."

"I really hope the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be good, then," Harry said, mostly to himself, following Percy.

"Don't focus on Defense Against the Dark Arts alone," Percy advised. "Charms and Transfiguration will always be helpful too, you know."

Harry groaned. He has always been good at Defense, but his Charms and Transfiguration needs work.

"You can do it," Percy comforted him. "And I'm sure you'll find time for other more enjoyable activities."

Instead of being comforted, Harry felt even worse. "Of course, you want me to greatly improve my Charms and Transfiguration skills without neglecting Quidditch," he whined.

"Actually, I was thinking about dipping your toes a little into the dating pool," Percy corrected.

"You're crazy, you know that," he said, shooting Percy an irritated look. "By the way," he tried to veer the conversation away from uncomfortable waters. "What's that spell you did out there? I've never seen a fire spell like that."

"Fiendfyre," Percy said promptly. "Very pretty to the eyes, relatively easy to cast, extremely hard to control, difficult to extinguish, and has a potential to be deadly weapon. A very dangerous combination. If the caster doesn't have a very solid hold over his mind and emotions, the spell can easily get out of control, which can kill the caster and anyone in the vicinity. What's more, the spell can survive for several hours after the caster's death. You don't see it very often, the risks are usually isn't worth it."

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, disappointed. The spell was indeed nice to look at, as beautiful as a Patronus, and the way Percy used it, it can certainly be of great help in a deadly fight against deadly giant spiders. But from what Percy said, it can kill him as easily as it can kill the spiders. "There's got to be something wrong in your brain, using a spell that could easily turn on you."

"What can I say," Percy said with an arrogant smirk. "I've got a pretty stable mental and emotional state. And where's the fun in using a perfectly safe spell? The danger factor makes it really exciting, don't you think? I should warn you not to try it though; it's a big boy spell. You're just not ready yet."

"Don't worry," Harry said, trying to remove a vision of himself getting killed by his own spell from his mind. "I have no suicidal intentions of doing so."

"Good," Percy nodded. "Now let's get back to our previous topic, before you so slyly changed the topic. How can you call me crazy? This is the perfect time and place for guys your age to start mingling with the opposite sex. You know," he wiggled his eyebrows obscenely at Harry, "get to know them better."

Harry snorted. "I've got not time for that."

"Ohoho," Percy exclaimed, looking at him closely. "Is that so? So you don't have a certain someone that you would very much like to impress lately?"

A certain Ravenclaw girl immediately came to Harry's mind. "Of course not," he denied.

Percy just laughed at the blush that traitorously crept to his cheeks. "Oh look at that, little Harry boy's got a secret crush!" he said loudly, making Harry's blush deepen.

"Who is it?" Percy pressed, with a troublesome smile.

"It's nothing," Harry insisted. Percy may look like a good guy, but he's also a dangerous guy. Who knows what things he can do with this explicit information.

"All right then," Percy said, making Harry scowl in suspicion. He's letting it go quite easily.

"You don't need to tell me," Percy said, his troublesome smile not fading one bit. "I'll find out about it soon enough."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Percy what he thinks about him, but the guy interrupted him. "Oh, look we're back."

Harry looked in front of him and found out that they were out of the woods, in Percy's backyard.

"Well then," Percy said cheerfully. "I'd like to spend more time with you, but there's an Owlery that needs to be cleaned, so see you later. I've got my Defense class with the Gryffindors this afternoon."

Percy waved at him as he walked on the direction of the Owlery. Harry watched for a few seconds as he walked away, before walking towards the castle. Ron ad Hermione must already be on their way down into the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 11: The Twins' Ingenuity

Chapter 11

Percy has just herded all of the members of the hippogriff herd into one make-shift enclosure. After his morning session with Harry, he decided that he can't delay cleaning the Owlery any longer so despite his intense desire to just ignore the Owlery, he dutifully went and cleaned the place. It was there, scooping up owl poop with as much dignity as he could muster, that he was found by Professor Grubbly – Plank. She needs at least 40 hippogriffs for Monday next week and apparently it his job as the Keeper of keys and Gates of Hogwarts as wells as its Gamekeeper to track at collect them. So, after making the Owlery poop – free, he immediately went back to the Forest to track down the school's hippogriffs. The enclosure was his way to keep them in one place until they are needed for Grubbly – Plank's class.

He just made it a few minutes ago and it was rather crude, just broken branches nailed into tree trunks, and looked very unstable. But, this would have to do if he likes to be able to finish his chores for this morning. Under normal circumstances, he would be all support for letting animals go free to enjoy all the wonders of nature; having them in a cage like this is necessary evil if he wants to survive the daily morning avalanche of chores and afternoon classes (or what he prefers to call, 'afternoon boredom') that has become his life for the foreseeable future. See, hippogriffs and especially thestrals here are domesticated and are being used by the school for various purposes. The hippogriffs are used in classes and tests for Care of Magical Creatures while thestrals, aside from being used for academic reasons, are the major mode of transportation between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. So he, as the temporary gatekeeper has the duty of tracking down and collecting these animals when needed by the school staff, as Professore Grubbly – Plank kindly reminded him this morning. Adding the Owlery cleaning, Acrumantula killing, pretend studying, and student guarding, he's got a really full day. So, if ever there is a "Witches and Wizards' Movement for the Freedom of Caged Magical Wildlife' or something out there, they would just have to forgive him for trying to make his life easier. At least, he made a barrier around the enclosure so that the hippogriffs wouldn't have to be chained into the ground and can still fly around. The barrier was similar to the barrier he used to trap Harry with six acrumantulas earlier, made to keep whatever's inside from getting out, but this one is invisible to the naked eye, only becoming visible when something solid come in contact with it. He would have to come back this evening to increase the size of the enclosure and place enchantments on the fence itself, but right now the top priority is to feed and do some initial observation on them, Professor Grubbly – Plank needs at least forty of the most docile hippogriffs for her lesson for the third years and NEWT classes starting next week. He expected Professor Umbridge to ask him to capture some Dark creatures for her third year classes but the new teacher didn't, so maybe she's got some other source to provide it for her. Not that he's going to complain about it; less work for him, after all.

A hippogriff approached the fence before him. A young male, just started puberty, based on its height and built. Its behaviour is typical of hippogriffs of its age and gender: awkward and yet eager, wary but very curious. It stared challengingly at him, trying to look large and intimidating, but Percy knew it is all bluff. This young buck has little to no fighting experience, and will surely fight for only a little while before bolting away if he faced its challenge. But nonetheless, Percy bowed low before it, and the young buck bowed back, apparently satisfied by his show of respect. Percy can't help but smile as he rose up and stroked the beast's plumage, it will surely be included to the forty that he will lend to Grubbly – Plank. The pubertal ones are the best for student interaction after all, not too young that they'll be too scared of humans, but not old enough to be a fatal threat either.

He examined the fence before him looking for faults in the spell work and thinking of things he can do to improve it for the thestral enclosure he is planning to build later this day, when another problem came into his mind: poop. Lots and lots of poop.

With hippogriffs being enclosed on the same space, it stands to reason that all the poop these animals will undoubtedly make will be deposited and pile up on the same space. So if he pushes through with his plan of keeping these animals in an enclosure, he would have to clean these place of poop along with the poop from the Owlery and the would – be thestral enclosure.

Before he could contemplate about the possible solution to new and incredibly alarming problem , a vision appeared in his eyes, blocking the scene before him. It showed him two students, one looking exactly like the other down to the last freckle. They are walking, wands drawn, in a forest, undoubted the one with Forbidden in its name, in a hurried, but also cautious pace. It seems like the Weasley twins aren't planning on waiting a few days before restarting their rule breaking habits. Unfortunately for them (and fortunately for Percy), Percy had finished a spell array meant to alert him of anyone entering the forest from the castle last night. After the welcome feast Percy immediately built the array around the school, basically it's a bunch of spells meant to detect anyone crossing it, and alerting him when such an event happens, and also sending him a vision of the event so that he can immediately identify and locate the intruders.

Percy sighed deeply, it's only the first day of the term and he already have to deal with three students. The way he's going he will have to deal with the whole student population by the end of the school year. He pushed his poop problem in his mental 'Relevant' drawer for a while, he would have to think of a way to easily clean poop after he deals with the twins. He transformed his body into mist and went to deal with the twins before something else happened.

In the forest, the twins are cautiously trekking through the forest. Their destination is Hogsmeade, the wizarding village near Hogwarts. They have a meeting with a supplier in Madam Rosmerta in an hour, so it's imperative that they aren't caught by the new gamekeeper. They have taken extra caution this year because Percy is undoubtedly more difficult to sneak on compared to Hagrid. Also, Percy has more knowledge in spells and magic than Hagrid, with Hagrid being expelled after being wrongly accused and found guilty of opening the Chamber of Secrets during his time as a student. Bad luck that the monster – obsessed half – giant got the young He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named for a schoolmate. Percy may be a great person to hang out with, but the twins wished that the "Order's Second Most Powerful" isn't the new gamekeeper of the school.

But all that's been done has been done, and if they are to achieve their true goals for coming back to school for one more year, then sneaking past Percy Jackson must be done at all cos. Well, not all cost, there are things that they can't live without. Their life, for example.

"Hey George," one of the twins broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Fred responded, though he already has a guess on what his twin is going to say. They lived with each other most of their life that most of time they know what running in each other's minds.

"We're already half way into Hogsmeade," George stated.

"Yeah, I know," Fred nodded. "And still no sign of trouble." It's the first time that they're in the forest that no creature disturbed them. Usually, an acrumantula tries to attack them not even five minutes in.

"It could be nothing," Fred reasoned optimistically. "Based on what the first years told us, Percy is cleaning this woods –" he made air quotes on the phrase 'cleaning the woods' "– and there's nothing to clean in this forest off of except for those blasted eight – legged creepers." He doesn't sound convincing, even to his own ears. There is literally no way that Percy will be able to dispose of all the acrumantulas in this forest in just a few days.

"Yeah," George muttered. "Maybe you're right." He sounds he's trying to convince himself that the situation is nothing to worry about.

"Maybe there's just a large prey somewhere here, you know, something more appetizing than two devilishly handsome identical twins," Fred joked to lighten up the mood.

"Or, maybe, they're just afraid of us, since they've been trying to kill us almost every time we enter this forest since we were first year," George tried to reason more logically.

"Or, maybe, someone's been keeping you out of harm's way since you entered the forest half an hour ago," Percy contributed to the brain storm.

Both twins froze at the sound of the new voice. A very familiar voice, the owner of which they've been trying to avoid meeting this morning. As one, they looked behind them, and sure enough there he is: Percy Jackson in the flesh.

Immediately, George took a black stone out of his pocket and threw it into the ground. Upon hitting the ground, the stone exploded into black smoke. As if on an unknown cue, both twins rushed forward in an attempt to escape the gatekeeper. But, just as they emerged out of the smoke, they both felt a sharp tug on their legs, making them fall harshly into the forest floor. Looking at what might have caused them to fall; they saw a rope tied into their legs, seemingly made of glimmering material. They followed the rope with their sight and saw the other end on the hand of Percy, who's currently sucking the smoke into his wand.

Once, all of the smoke is gone, Percy turned his attention his attention to twins. Without a word, he pointed his wand at George. George then found himself starting to float. He clawed the ground for a handhold but found none, so he's left to float helplessly in the air until the rope tied to his legs prevented him from floating any higher. Percy then pointed his and at Fred, doing the same thing he did to his twin.

"Hey, Percy," Fred tried to protest. "Hey, what are you doing?"

But Percy just ignores him and started walking back into the school, holding the both of them like human shaped balloons.

"Isn't this some sort of abuse of power?!" George tried, only to be ignored again by Percy.

Both twins then gave up and resigned themselves of the scolding (and possibly punishment) that's surely going their way. Percy must be bringing them into the headmaster's office. They just hoped that they won't get expelled for this.

After what felt like an hour of floating, they finally broke through the trees, right before Percy's cabin. But instead of going around the building and heading straight into the castle, Percy pulled them inside his cabin.

The twins shared a confused and worried glance. What is Percy planning to do with them?

Once inside the cabin, Percy flicked his wand. The rope tying them suddenly disappeared. With no anchor, the twins floated until they touched the ceiling of the cabin. With another flick of Percy's wand, the spell making them float lifted, making them land on the floor roughly, getting a groan of surprise and pain out from them.

The twins raised themselves painfully from the floor. "What was that for?" George asked indignantly at the same time Fred exclaimed, "That was totally uncalled for!"

"That was for adding stress to my already huge pile of stress this morning," Percy answered George's question. "And that was totally called for," he directed at Fred.

"You two delinquents know that this is the first day of term right?" Percy asked them, his irritation very obvious from his facial expression and body language. "And you also know that's this is my first official day in my job, right?"

He didn't wait for them to answer. "Most students usually try to act like chaste angels in front of the new staff member in the first week of classes before showing their true colours," he started ranting. "But, no, you guys just started to give me problems left and right right on the get go as if I've been here dealing with your crap since you were first years. Did you know that even before the sun has peaked through the horizon, Harry Potter has already been here looking for trouble? And now, not even after noon, I find that you two are already entering the Forbidden Forest planning to do Merlin knows what! Are the students under the impression that gatekeepers are paid are paid a large wad of cash every month to just sit be the fire and look pretty for the rest of the week? Did Hagrid look like doing that the whole time he was here? The gatekeepers are here for taking care of the grounds which, just in case you didn't notice, is hundreds of acres wide, and take care of the animals needed by the school occupants, which if you also didn't notice, numbers hundreds! Then, add the fact that there's a noseless psychopath with a superior complex armed with who knows how many barbaric, psychopath followers AND a paranoid Minister of Magic with blind, ignorant, idiotic followers plotting against the school. Now, we have the perfect stress casserole for yours truly. And with you rascals are bringing trouble from every direction being added so nicely into the mix, I might not be able to outlive the year."

Percy paused to take a deep breath.

"SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN FOREST TODAY?" he shouted at them.

The twins just stared at him.

"Wow," Fred breathed.

"You've got a lot going on today," George added.

A long, awkward moment of silence descended in the room.

"Look, Percy," Fred thankfully broke the silence. "We feel sorry for you."

"We really do," George interjected.

"But," Fred said before Percy can have any hope that the twins will feel sorry with try to get out his way.

"We really have to meet this supplier in Hogsmeade," George finished.

Percy took another calming breath to keep him from strangling the two of them. "Is this about the joke shop idea that Molly's been trying to shut down for years?" Percy asked.

"Um, yeah," the twins answered with uncertainty.

"Look," Percy said in a patient tone. "There will be plenty of time for that when you graduate when you won't have to sneak into a dangerous forest to go to a meeting. Shouldn't you be in your classes learning as much as you can for the sake of your joke shop?"

"But we don't have classes this morning," Fred said.

"We only have three classes: Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration." George added.

"Wait a second," Percy wasn't sure he heard them right. "You only have classes in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration?"

"Yeah," Fred answered.

"We didn't pass the O.W.L criterion for the other subjects," George elaborated.

It doesn't make sense. Percy knew that Fred and George only got three O.W.L.s but he didn't know that their O.W.L.s were the three most difficult subjects of their curriculum. What's more, they were able to qualify for the N.E.W.T classes of the three. Snape refuses to accept students with O.W.L grade below 'Outstanding,' and Flitwick and McGonagall won't accept students with O.W.L grade of below 'Exceeds Expectations' for their respective subjects.

It doesn't make sense that Fred and George will pass Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, all of which require strict practice of magical concepts, and fail History, Magical Creatures, and Herbology, which requires little to no spell work at all.

"You deliberately failed your other subjects, didn't you?" Percy concluded.

Fred and George nodded shamelessly.

"We already learned what we want to learn from Herbology and Magical Creatures," reasoned Fred.

"And, Defence is basically application of Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration, so what's the point?" George asked rhetorically.

"We were seriously thinking about not coming back this year due to – uh," Fred seemed to be at a loss on what to say next.

"Some issues that has been resolved," George supplied for his brother.

"Some issues that has been resolved," Fred agreed, nodding with approval towards his twin. "But then we realized that it's important to make a census about our main target population," Fred said, somehow feeling the need for Percy to understand why they were doing this.

"Since you know, the majority of people who buy joke stuff were the young people, especially the students," George elaborated his twin's statement.

Percy looked at the twins with a new light of amazement. "I can't help but admire your dedication."

"Why, thank you!" Fred responded with a big satisfied smile.

"But I will still have to punish you," Percy told them without missing a beat.

The twins' faces fell at what he said. Maybe Percy choosing to let this matter go is too good to ask.

"Couldn't you let us go with a warning this time?" George tried hopefully.

"And by the way, can gamekeepers even give detentions?" Fred wondered.

"No," Percy answered both of their questions. "But, I can still confiscate items."

The twins' morose faces turned into ones of confusion.

"We haven't been to Hogsmeade, yet," Fred reminded him with a slight bitter air.

"We have nothing to confiscate," George added with the same air.

"I know that," Percy smirked at them. "But, I know you've got a map with you, and that's what I will have to confiscate."

"We don't have a map," Fred and George denied together in perfect synchronization.

"Uh-huh," Percy just said, his face telling the twins that he doesn't believe them.

"Okay," Fed amended. "We do have a map."

"But we gave it to Harry two years ago," George finished.

"Yeah, I heard about that from Lupin," Percy said. "But that's not the map I'm asking for. I'm asking for your map of the Forest."

"We don't have a forest map," Fred and George denied once more in perfect synchronization.

Percy snorted at their lie. The twins giving the Marauder's map to Harry may seem like an act of charity to others but to him it looked like the twins are getting rid of something they no longer need. A map that shows the current positions and identities of all people currently within the Hogwarts will be too valuable an item for two trouble making kids, so only the reason that will be willing to part with it is because they already have something of similar or greater value. And the twins obviously know of the forest path to Hogsmeade with the way they are navigating the forest. And they aren't stupid to just go through the forest through memory; they would have drawn the path in paper so as not to forget it.

"Are you really going to make me do this the hard way?" Percy lightly demanded, giving no argument in his voice that the hard way wouldn't be something that the twins would like.

Fred and George looked at each other, having a silent conversation. After a few tense seconds, George sighed. He inserted a hand into his robes, pulled out a folded piece of parchment, and sadly surrendered it to Percy.

Percy took the map, silently thanking Hecate for the twins' cooperation. He unfolded the parchment, to check if the twins have indeed given him the map, and a blank piece of parchment stared at him. Percy wasn't concerned though. He knew from the moment he touched the parchment that it is being covered by some type of concealment charm. One of the hardest, and yet one of the most important skill as a magic practitioner is the skill to detect and identify forms of magic. It is without a doubt the hardest magical skill he had trained in, coming to a point that he had to asked Malcolm assistance to master it. Thankfully, Malcolm was a natural in the mentioned field. Being unnaturally observant must be included in the benefits of being a spawn of the goddess of wisdom and strategy.

So, back to the matter at hand, Percy detected the typical descriptions of a concealment charm: misty layer of magic covering the entire map. Percy had to give it to Fred and George: it is a charm casted exceptionally well. Not many of their age can cast a concealment charm this good.

Percy can erase the charm with a flick of his wand, but it will be a waste to just delete it if it can be temporarily lifted by a simple counter spell or password.

"Password, please," Percy requested with a sweet smile, secretly using Legilimency at the twins, just to make sure that they were telling the truth.

Fred murmured something that he didn't catch.

"What's that, again?" he asked.

It was George, who answered for his twin. "It's Bibbbidi-Bobbidi-Boo."

Truth.

"Seriously?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

Fred just shrugged. "No one would think that we would have a Muggle slang word for magic as a password." Again, Truth.

"Can't argue against that," he muttered before poking his wand into the parchment and muttered, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo."

Suddenly, like dark smoke rising from the depths of crystal-clear water, ink started to appear on the previously blank piece of paper, seemingly chaotic at first but eventually coming together to create a map showing all visible and hidden corners of Hogwarts, along with the identities and current whereabouts of every human being under its roof. Unsurprisingly, this map also shows the surrounding land of Hogwarts, though there is a noticeable absence of moving footsteps and names, due to both the probability that he magic that allows the map to show what it is showing doesn't extend past castle walls and also due to the absence of human presence in the Forest at the moment (Percy will certainly know if anyone enters the Forest, thanks to his spells at the forest boundary).

Percy couldn't help the appreciative whistle that escaped his lips. The spell work of this map, he found out once revealed from the confines of the concealment charm, is one impressive piece of work. The time and expertise in required to create this map is something that students shouldn't be able to have, but the twins seemed to have done it. And the fact that they did it just from imitating a map, without any supervision from a more experienced adult wizard, makes the feat more impressive.

"You know," he said to the twins, not taking his eyes from examining the magical map in his hands. "If you weren't breaking school rules and stressing me out, I would've congratulated the two of you for an impressive magical casting." The longer he examines the map, the more disbelieved he becomes that it was just two NEWT students who made it. To make this map, one would have to put a Legilimency-like spell in every floor of the castle, link it into a magical power source so it doesn't lose power over time, and then ultimately link it into an output medium like a parchment. Not to mention the magic sensing that the twins would have done to be able to get an inkling of what to do. But, from what he hear, Hermione Granger had concocted the Polyjuice Potion during her second year, and Malcolm Pace had been successfully transfigured a large piece of rock into a honest-to-gods, fire-breathing dragon before Hecate called him to London, so maybe he isn't the best judge on what students should be able to accomplish in a given timeline.

"Well," Fred said, sharing a chuckle with George. "We did not exactly make it."

"Is that right?" Percy removed his gaze from the parchment and stared hard at the twins. Did they somehow manage to convince a professor to do it for them?

"Well, when we tried to duplicate the spells that made this map, we found that there must be some sort of power source for the spell so it wouldn't run out of juice in the future," George started to explain. "So, we tried to find some sort of power source that we could use, but we couldn't find any."

"And we can't use ourselves to be the power source," Fred added. "This is no small spell and it would certainly kill us in a few months."

Percy nodded at their explanation. Thankfully, they had the common sense to power the spell using their own magical core. The magical core is the part of witches and wizards that allow them to wield magic. Incidentally, magical core is synonymous to life force. Deplete your magical core and you deplete your life force and you die.

"So how did you get around that obstacle?" he asked the twins.

"Well," Fred said, excitement now oozing of him. "We realized there is already a spell in place for this kind of thing."

"The Marauder's Map," Percy whispered, realizing the genius that the twins had done.

"Exactly," George said, matching his brother's excitement. "So all we had to do is link the parchment to the spell that's linked to the Marauder's Map, and voila: a duplicate of Marauder's Map."

"That," Percy said after a few moments. "was very impressive." He conceded as he can't deny that the twins did a very smart way of practicing magic. It is not as impressive as making the map from scratch, but very impressive, nonetheless. And, also, there's still the magic sensing the twins did for this map.

"Why," George smiled widely. "Thank you!"

"But," Percy raised a finger at the twins' smiling faces. "I still have to confiscate this." He reminded them, making their faces fall once more. "No matter how impressive this map is, you're still breaking the rules here. In fact, it's because of the fact that it is impressive that I have to take –"

Percy suddenly stopped talking, his brain running a hundred miles a second. He just realized that this map can make his life a lot easier. A LOT easier. This could be the answer to his potentially huge poop problem earlier this morning. If he could modify the principle used in the Marauder's Map to also apply for thestrals and hippogriffs and include the Forest in its scope, it would make tracking down the animals when need way easier than before. In fact it will be so easy, that he wouldn't have to keep them caged anymore, looking for them will be as easy as peeking in folded piece of parchment. No cage, no poop, no problem. And, the "Witches and Wizards' Movement for the Freedom of Caged Magical Wildlife' or something wouldn't be mad anymore.

Plus, he had a pretty good idea on hoe to keep the twins in line.

"Actually," Percy started talking again. "I think I can make you a sweet deal."

The twins exchanged worried glances with each other, wary of what kind of deal Percy is going to propose.

"Okay, let's hear it," George said with slight hesitation.

"I won't confiscate this, I will just borrow it for a couple of days, a month, tops," he said to the twins. "In fact, I'm even willing to give your map an upgrade."

Now, the twins exchanged interested glances at each other. "In exchange for what?" they asked in unison.

"Simple," he assured them. "You will promise to minimize your unauthorized visits to Hogsmeade to only once a month, and that you will only use the path that leads to Hogsmeade, nothing more."

"Nothing more?" George asked dubiously.

"Nothing more," Percy confirmed with his most winning smile. "If you break our agreement, and you better believe I will know about it if you do, not only will I confiscate your map for good, you will also never be able to get some totally amazing items for free, like Acrumantula venom, for example." He took out the vial of venom he extracted from Harry out of his pockets and dangled it enticingly in front of them. "I trust you both know, how extremely valuable acrumantula venom is, and how many possible applications it may have. I'm sure you boys can think of something to use it for."

The twins' eyes widened at the exciting possibility of having the vial for free.

Fred and George looks like they're already sold to Percy's deal, but the gamekeeper wasn't done yet. "So, a vial of acrumantula venom a month, and I'll throw in a strand of unicorn hair every day, for the borrowing of this map and the promise that you will limit your unauthorized visits to Hogsmeade to once a month and only using one path in the Forest."

He let the weight of the his words settle around the twins for a bit. "So," he said after a few seconds of silence offering them the vial of acrumantula venom. "Do we have a deal?"

"Well, we can live with that," Fred said, taking the vial. "We have a deal." He said solemnly.

"Of course, you can live with it.," he agreed with Fred. "It's the sweetest deal you can ever get from me." He flicked his wand, Vanishing the ropes tied into the twins' legs. "Now, boys, I believe you have a school to return into. Better reschedule that Hogsmeade meeting you're supposed to be in right now to next week."

The twins stood up obligingly and walked to his front door.

George suddenly stopped and turned back to him. Fred, as if telepathically sensing his twin's actions, looked backed in confusion.

"So," George started hesitantly. "How did you know that we were in the forest?"

Percy took a second to contemplate the danger of telling the twins of how he knew just that. Little to no danger, he decided after a few moments. In fact, it might make the twins think twice before entering the forest again in the future.

"I had a spell array at the Forest boundary around the school," he answered.

The twins' eyes widened. "A spell array?" Fred asked, incredulously. "Cool!" George said right after.

"Can you teach us?" George asked hopefully.

Percy snorted. "I'll think about it." Maybe if after the twins graduated. He may be willing to give the twins free acrumantula venom and unicorn hair but teaching them how to build spell arrays is an entirely different matter. Heavens know what unholy amount of trouble the twins will give him with the knowledge. "Now go!"


	13. Chapter 12: Breakfast and Potions

Chapter 12

If Harry noticed the alarmed looks sent in his direction and the people's haste to get out of his way as he entered the Great Hall this morning, he didn't show any indication of doing so.

Actually, Harry didn't notice the people's strange behaviour for his mind is on other things. Specifically, his mind is replaying what happened between him and Percy Jackson in the Forbidden Forest this dawn.

He also didn't notice the worried glance Ron and Hermione sent him as he absent – mindedly sat beside them, only half – noticing that breakfast is almost over.

Good thing he ate the most amazing omelette he had ever tasted early this morning at Percy's cabin. He wasn't willing to admit that it was good then, which makes him feel a little bit guilty, but in his defence he wasn't thinking clearly when he woke up at dawn. In fact, he hadn't been thinking clearly since he saw Percy's face in the staff table last night and heard Dumbledore announcing that Percy would be standing in for Hagrid in the foreseeable future. Worry over Hagrid's whereabouts collided with anger on the apparent decision of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix to have him under guard and surveillance even when he is within the walls of Hogwarts and indignation on the thought that not only does he have to be guarded and watched over when he was in Privet Drive and Grimauld's Place (He's not stupid enough to assume that the Order isn't watching him all day all night when he was in Sirius' place), he would have to be guarded and watched over while he's in school _as well_. Add the fact that he and Seamus had a confrontation about the reliability of his claim that Voldemort has returned, it was a surprise that he was able to keep himself from exploding with all the emotion he had last night.

He was able to calm down this dawn, though, thanks to Percy and not so few acromantulas. Now he understood why Dumbledore is so insistent about him having a personal guard. He still hates it, but he gets it. He's being guarded because he can't protect himself. And if he want his stalkers gone, he would have to prove to all of them that he isn't weak, that he didn't survive everything he'd been through because he is lucky, but because he is strong.

So, even though Percy trapped him in a magical dome, made him face six dangerous magical creatures, and let him be bitten and injected with fatal venom, Harry is still grateful for the older guy. Now, he had some things put in perspective and now has some idea on how to deal with some of his problems. It's not the best thing that could happen, but at least it looks like a step on the right direction.

"Hey, mate," Ron's urgent voice broke through his reminiscing. He focused his attention on his best friend and saw that Ron has one hand in front of his face, waving it to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Harry just said blankly, when he realized Ron is waiting for him to say something.

It was Hermione who answered his unspoken question. "Ron is asking where you have been this morning. He said that you weren't in the dormitory when he woke up."

"Oh," he said with the same blank stare. He shook his head to clear it of cobwebs so he can give the conversation his full attention. "Oh. Yeah. I woke up early so I went to Percy."

And just like that, the attention of the students in their vicinity suddenly turned on the three of them.

"Did you say Percy?" Lavender Brown asked, interestingly. She seemed to be unconsciously leaning towards them with an intense look in her face, as if she's mentally willing them to answer her immediately. "You don't mean Mr. Perseus Jackson, do you? The new gamekeeper?"

"The _temporary_ gamekeeper," Harry corrected heatedly.

"You know Mr. Jackson?" Parvati Patil asked with the same air as Lavender.

"No, I don't," he denied. He had an idea about how Dumbledore and the rest of the Order will be feeling if he blew up Percy's cover in the first day of the term.

"So, you've known him for what, a few hours, and you already have a nickname for him?" Angela Johnson chipped in into the interrogation from a few feet away.

"No," he denied once again, sending Ron and Hermione a look, silently pleading for assistance. But, alas, no assistance came. Desperately, he racked his brain for some reason for calling Percy in his preferred nickname. "That's what he told me to call him," he said before his silence condemns him, opting to tell the truth regarding the 'nickname' calling. "Because, you know, according to him, calling him 'Perseus' sounds like someone's planning to kill him, and 'Mr. Jackson' makes it sound like he's old."

"Oh," Lavender said, her eyes taking a weird sparkle. "Do you think he would mind, if I start calling him 'Percy' too?"

"Feel free to call him that," he said, thankful that Dumbledore's undercover agent wasn't discovered yet.

"Percy," Parvati tested the nickname. "It somehow suits him. It makes him more down – to – earth than 'Perseus."

"I prefer 'Perseus," Katie Bell said from beside Angelina, her eyes having a glazed look. "It suits him better. He looks like those Greek heroes from the myths."

Angelina's face and the faces of the girls within hearing distance show total agreement.

That's when Harry noticed something. The Great Hall is filled with buzz from the excited chatter of hundreds of young witches and wizards. Majority, if not all, of the students seem to be talking about the same thing. Or person. Harry had been so distracted on his feelings of indignation during Percy's introduction to the student body that he failed to notice that his fellow students are feeling something entirely different about the substitute gamekeeper.

"So, what are you doing at Jackson's?" Ron asked quietly, steering him away from the budding Percy's fans club.

"I asked where Hagrid is and when he's going back," he answered nonchalantly, not wanting to discuss how he confronted Percy about his presence in school, and how Percy made him into acrumantula punching bag.

Ron and Hermione, of course, sensed immediately that he's hiding something. "You went there to argue with him, didn't you?" Hermione asked with an accusing stare.

His face must have shown his guilt because Hermione's stare morphed into a full glare. "Harry," she reprimanded.

"I know, I know," he said before Hermione can reprimand him further. "It's not Percy's fault. You don't have to scold me, Hermione."

"Percy's scolded me enough," he muttered to himself, repressing a shudder as he recalled the black liquid floating out of his bite wounds this morning.

Ron, unfortunately, heard him. "He scolded you?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You could say that."

Harry would've wanted the conversation to end there, but Hermione, ever receptive and curious, asked, "What happened?"

He hesitated, thinking he should share the humiliation with them keep it with him to his grave. No one would ever know.

Just him.

And Percy.

Would Percy tell anyone? He was very close to Bill and Fleur back in Grimmauld's Place. He's pretty chummy with Tonks too, but not as chummy as with the French – British couple. Would Percy tell them about what happened with the two of them in the forest?

"Well," Harry started, deciding it's better that they hear it from him than from someone else's, to tell what happened this morning.

"I want to see how Sirius would react if he found out that Jackson threatened to force – feed you," Ron said haughtily when Harry told them about his breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley force-feeds Harry too," Hermione pointed out matter – of – factly. "And you don't see Sirius complaining."

"No, she doesn't," Ron disagreed.

"Yes, she does," Harry said with a laugh. "Although she's gentler on it than Percy."

"I wouldn't call it force – feeding," Ron said back.

Harry then directed their conversation back to his story. No one interrupted him until he mentioned Percy trapping him with six acrumantulas.

"Now, I want to see Sirius' face when he hears about _that_ ," Ron remarked smugly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"He shouldn't have done that!" Hermione exclaimed in agreement. "Anyone knows that no fourth year can survive that. How did you defeat them?"

"I didn't," Harry answered glumly. He then narrated what happened during his fight.

He was stopped the by Hermione's sharp intake of breath. "He was able to control Fiendfyre? That's like one of the most dangerous spells out there!"

"Really?" Ron asked dubiously. "What's that? How is it dangerous?"

Harry answered it for him. "Fiendfyre is like a Patronus, except that it's made of fire instead of silvery light. It is very pretty to the eyes, relatively easy to cast, extremely hard to control, difficult to extinguish, and has the potential to be a very deadly weapon. All in all a very deadly combination for a spell. If the caster doesn't have a very solid control over his mind and emotions, the spell can easily get out of control, which can kill the caster and anyone in the vicinity. What's more, the spell can persist for several hours after the caster's death. You don't see it very often because there aren't a lot of people who will willingly cast it, as the risks are usually not worth it."

Ron and Hermione stared wordlessly at him.

"Percy told me," Harry answered their silent questions.

Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat. "It's exactly as Harry said. It is said that Fiendfyre is one of the most visually appealing spells out there. It's up there at the top of the list along with the Patronus charm. But barely anyone uses it because it's very dangerous. In fact, there's an account of a Fiendfyre persisting for 12 hours after its caster's death, killing dozens of people."

"And he used it?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "He's mad!"

"Or extremely confident," Hermione countered.

"I think he's both," Harry said.

"So what happened next?" Hermione asked.

Harry can tell that the both of them are completely immersed in the story now. He continued telling how Percy healed his wounds but was interrupted once more by Hermione.

"Wait a second," Hermione interrupted him. "You mean he took the venom out of your body and healed your wounds using water he conjured out of thin air without using a wand?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He understands why Hermione wants it confirmed. Harry's never seen anything do that kind of wandless magic before.

"So that what he means when he said that he's from the family of Poseidon!" Hermione exclaimed. "Poseidon is Greek god of the sea. So his family must have an affinity with water. I can't believe I didn't think of that before!"

"So Jackson can control water, that's no big deal," Ron said, unimpressed.

"It's a pretty big deal, Ron," Harry disagreed. "The bloke can control venom, for Merlin's sake.

Ron didn't say anything, slowly realizing how Percy can easily poison someone with a flick of his wrist, Harry surmised, based from the look of slight fear in Ron's face.

"You can talk about all the ways Percy can kill you without a wand later, Ron," Hermione said, also surmising what Ron is probably thinking about. "What happened next?" Hermione asked Harry.

In Harry's opinion, Hermione seemed more interested on the story that what should be appropriate. He hopes that none of this will reach the ears of Percy's fan club.

Nonetheless, he continued telling his account of the events that transpired next. No one interrupted him as he told how Percy scolded him for his temper and arrogance. Once he was finished telling the story, Ron and Hermione was avoiding from looking at him.

Ron cleared his throat. "He has no right to do that," he said with as much conviction as he could.

"Maybe," Harry said. "But I'm thankful that he did." And since Sirius, Ron, Hermione and anyone close to him seemed willing to call him out for it, he guessed that he should be very grateful that Percy did it. It's better than having it pointed out to him by someone less friendly, like a Death Eater or something. And also, it made him reflect on his actions for the past few months, and had to grudgingly admit that he hadn't been the best person to be with around his closest friends.

"Look, I know I have been particularly difficult for you too for the past few weeks," He said to his friends. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, giving him a tight hug while Ron pats his shoulder. "You didn't need to apologize. We perfectly understand that the past months have been hard on you."

"I have to apologize," Harry insisted, as Hermione released him. "The past months had been hard on everyone, not just me, but I'm the only one biting people's heads off. I should have understood you guys are also going through the same thing."

"You had it harder than anyone else, mate," Ron consoled. "And Jackson doesn't have the right to scold the way he did. If he wants to call you out for acting like you did, there sure are gentler ways to do it."

"Voldemort's been back since last term. Time for gentleness is over." Harry reminded Ron, ignoring the flinch that follows every time he says the name. "Which is why I hope this Umbridge woman wouldn't be as bad as Lockhart. We would need all the preparation we could get."

"No one would be worse than Lockhart," scoffed Ron, while Hermione just grimaced.

"What's with that face?" Harry asked her. She's never been one to have a prejudice on a teacher before. Even Trelawney, who in her opinion is a loony old bin, didn't get this much disdain from her so early in the term.

"Just remember that she's from the Ministry," was all she responded.

"We're not about to forget that little detail," Ron said with a little hurt tone. "But she's our professor for the Defense of the Dark Arts, she should be able to teach us a thing or two."

"He can't possibly be worse than Lockhart," he chipped in. "Even Crouch and Quirell are better teachers than Lockhart."

"Just don't lose your temper with her Harry," she pleaded.

"After I lost my temper to Percy this morning?" he responded. "Honestly, Hermione, what do you take me for?"

* * *

Harry totally lost his temper at Umbridge.

Percy couldn't believe he didn't see it coming. Of course, Umbridge would try to discredit Harry and Dumbledore's claim of Voldemort being back to the students from day one. Of course, Harry would insist to her and his fellow students that his and Dumbledore's claim is true. Of course, Umbridge will give Harry detention in retaliation.

Harry is very similar to him when he was of the same age, so why didn't it occur to him that Harry will exhibit blind outrage when told that he's wrong about something that he believes in. He managed to somewhat teach Harry to tone down his overconfidence on his ability to defend and fight for himself, and now someone has to teach the kid about controlling his anger.

Though Harry's emotional stability and control is infuriating, it is also understandable. The kid has a powerful dark wizard with matching minions out for his blood and has lived the first decade in his life being the maid for his aunt's family by day, and sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs by night. And to make matters worse, he's got no parental figure who would have had taught him about temper control. Then, the moment he got a parental figure, it's in the person of a fugitive in Sirius Black (the fact that he's wrongfully accused and found guilty doesn't matter; a fugitive is a fugitive is a fugitive, and fugitives aren't exactly the greatest parental figures out there.) Now, Sirius is a fun and great guy but he isn't the one you would want to teach a kid on how to control one's impulses.

Not that Umbridge is unaccountable for the blatant disrespect that she got. The bitch intends to teach absolutely nothing about Defense Against the Dark Arts, insisting there's nothing that they have to defend themselves from. So, what are the prisoners in Azkaban were found guilty of? Jaywalking?

Percy can't help but pinch the bridge of his nose as he recalled the events that took place in Umbridge's classroom this early afternoon. He feels his headache worsening every minute. He'd rather face Zeus Assface's masterbolt a thousand times over than deal with teenage misbehaviour and incompetent teachers. He's here for added protection, not for these kinds of problems. He has no idea why he cares so much.

"Excuse me?" a hesitant voice broke through his brooding. He brought himself back into the present and found a red-haired girl before him. Behind her was a group of students, all blatantly staring at him in curiosity.

Looking around, he found that he's been so immersed in the events early this afternoon he didn't notice the room was already filled with students. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, is his class on Potions with the Hufflepuffs and he hope that this class would be more exciting than his previous one. Snape is the professor for this subject though, so he's not keeping his hopes up.

"Sorry," he said to the girl. "Zoned out there for a second."

The girl flashed her with a shy smile. "It's okay. We just want to introduce ourselves. I'm Susan. Susan Bones." She offered him a hand.

He shook her hand with a smile of his own. "Percy Jackson. But I'm pretty sure all of you already know that."

"Yeah," a raven-haired boy said with a good – natured laugh. "I've never heard of someone entering Hogwarts during fifth year."

"That's because you always sleep during Binn's class," another boy quipped. "There are numerous cases where Hogwarts receive students above the age of 11, though they are rare and occur far in between. It last happened during the 1850s when Headmaster Dexter Fortescue accepted a 17 year old druid boy."

"Please, don't get all high and mighty on me," the raven boy quipped back with a huff. "You sleep at Binn's class almost as much as I do."

"Don't mind Justin and Ernie," Susan interrupted the two boys, though Percy still don't know which is which. "They don't know when to stop riling each other up. They can be really annoying at times."

"It's okay, it's more entertaining than annoying," he said with a shrug.

Susan smiled encouragingly. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but she was interrupted by the door slamming open. Snape came gliding into the room, her robe billowing behind him like cape, making him look like Dracula's nephew or something.

Silence descended in the room like a thick blanket. Susan and her buddies immediately hurried to sit on the nearest chair available, most of which are near Percy.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, not that the students needed such instruction. Everyone's silent in their seat, like good little lambs. Not surprising in Percy's perspective. Severus in his warmest would put the temperature in Antarctica to shame.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around all of them, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my . . . displeasure."

Few students in the room gulped, making Percy wonder what exactly the consequences of causing Snape displeasure are. He's caused Snape displeasure before, which involved melted ice cream and jackets on occasion, but all he got from the man is an unimpressed stare.

And he doubts that anyone in Hufflepuff can be considered 'moronic' in Potions. It isn't called the House of the Loyal and Industrious for nothing.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good – bye."

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said softly. Percy had to give it to him, if there ever was a 'Terror Teacher' ranking, he'd be up there at the top of the list, along with Toadface Umbridge. He just gives off this 'You're – all – idiots – and – failure' vibe.

"So, whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high – pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L students."

"Today," Snape continued without skipping a beat, "we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy – handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Most of the students sat up a little straighter on their seats, seriously taking the warning. "The ingredients and method" – Snape flicked his wand – "are on the blackboard' – the chalks flew into the air and starting writing – "you will find everything you need" – he flicked his wand once again – "in the store cupboard" – the doors of the cupboard flew open, revealing a collecting of ingredients – "you have an hour and a half. Start."

Percy couldn't help but be impressed at Snape as he read the ingredients and procedure he magically wrote on the board. It's not the standard procedure that you'd find in a Potions book. Instead, Snape made several revisions – omitting some ingredients and steps here, adding ingredients and steps there.

When starting to practice magic, Percy showed natural talent in mind magic, like Occlumency and Legilimency, but his interest and passion had always been with Potions. It's always been a fascination for him seeing how much effect a potion can make without the flashy wand waving that's been the norm for witches and wizards. For him, nothing beats the sense of achievement when he makes a potion which does something that wand – wielders will have difficulty achieving with their pointy sticks.

And as Percy assesses Snape's revised recipe, he can see that the man is very knowledgeable about what he teaches. The steps and ingredients he omitted are truly unnecessary for the potion, and likewise, the steps and procedures he added will reduce the time needed to prepare the potion and increase it efficacy.

Snape may not be child – friendly but he's surely knows what he's doing when it comes to teaching potions.

He followed the rest of the Hufflepuffs to the cupboard and retrieved his ingredients. He took his time preparing the ingredients, mindful of the ones that shouldn't be prepared until before put them into the cauldron, lest they lost some of their desired effects.

Soon enough, the room was filled with steam from the cooking concoctions from the students. True to their reputation as Hufflepuffs, the students clearly prepared for the class as their preliminary potions were pretty good for a group of people concocting the potion for the first time. After an hour, though none of the students' potions have silver vapour rising from their potions, all of them are pretty good for a first attempt. The vapour is gage for the quality of Draught of Peace, with silver vapour considered as the best quality. If the vapour is lighter than silver color, it indicates that the concocter had put excessive amount of asphodel. If the vapour is darker than silver color, the concocter most likely hasn't put enough asphodel in the concoction. These students are clearly aware of that as most of their potions are emitting vapors with colors ranging from light yellow to dark silver. Only Percy's potions is emitting silver vapour.

"Mate, how did you do that?" the boy named Justin asked from beside him. His potion is emitting silver vapor with a tinge of gray.

"By closely following instructions," he promptly answered. "You didn't put the right amount of asphodel, and you most likely added a clockwise stir after you added hellebore."

Justin stared at him with bewilderment and wonder, momentarily forgetting his potion. "You knew that just by looking at my potion?!"

Percy just shrugged. "I like potions."

"Well, can you help me fix mine then?" Justin asked.

Percy shook his head. "Sorry. The only way I now to fix Draught of Peace is to start it over."

"Aahh, damn it," Justin said. "Thanks anyway mate."

"Time's up," Snape's voice said from his desk. "Fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing."

Everyone filled their flagons, and brought to Snape's desk as per instruction. Snape just sat at his desk, silently surveying each flagon that comes to his desk. When Percy brought his, he had the satisfaction of seeing Snape do a double take at him and his sample. He kept his face impassive though. , but deep inside he's cackling in delight. Bill is totally hearing about this.

"Based on how the samples submitted looks," Snape said, when all of them were back on their seats. "It seems like only one of you managed to prepare a acceptable potion."

The class murmured in interest as they wondered which of them is the one Snape is talking about. Only Percy and Justin remained silent, exchanging knowing glances at each other.

"Mr. Jackson, I would congratulate you for accomplishing such an achievement, on the first day no less. But being over twenty years of age, this is the least you will be expected to do." Snape said with a sneer in his direction.

Percy just nodded, as if taking the criticism as constructive in nature, when I truth it is likely intended as a jab to embarrass him in front of the kids. If Snape thinks that he will be hurt by such an underhanded move, he's severely mistaken. He's received way worse before.

"As for the rest of you," Snape continued. "If you want to keeping bugging me until next year, then you should give a better performance in the future than what you showed today. Fortunately, none of you submitted a failed potion unlike the other classes, but these samples can only be graded as 'Acceptable.' And I don't accept students with an 'Acceptable' mark in N.E.W.T. class."

He let that sink in for a few seconds. "Now, class dismissed."

There's an immediate rustle of activity as Potions class officially ended. It's the last period of the day, and everyone's eager to take a few hours of rest before starting to work on their assignments.

"Wow," Ernie said as he approached his table. "Pretty impressive, newbie."

"Yeah, seriously," Susan agreed, behind Ernie. "I've never seen Snape someone compliment someone who's not Slytherin," she whispered.

Justin snorted. "If you could call that a compliment."

"Well, considering the circumstances, that would be considered a compliment," said the still unidentified girl beside Susan.

"Hannah's right," Susan nodded. "You couldn't expect him to give someone who's not a snake a praise without an insult mixed in."

"And it's not like what he said is a lie," Percy added while cleaning his materials.

"Seriously, though," Ernie interjected. "How did you manage to make a perfect Draught of Peace?"

Percy just shrugged. "It's not my first time preparing it."

"Seriously?" Ernie said incredulously. "Wow, maybe I should've entered Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts. You Americans are more advanced than us."

"Actually, I was home – schooled," Percy half – lied.

"Really?" Hannah said. "You must have an incredibly good teacher."

"Well, not exactly," Percy denied with a light laugh. He finished cleaning his things and is now putting them back into his bag. "I was based in Alaska before moving to England. And there were times of the year when the sun doesn't set for days over there. Draught of Peace helps in making yourself sleep when your body refuses to."*

"Well, if they make us make the same potions in our O.W.L.s then you should be thankful for all that time in Alaska," Justin commented, finished with packing his things. "All right, I'm all set."

"You wanna join us downstairs?" Susan invited him.

"Well, you can't sit with us, since you're not a Hufflepuff," Ernie added. "But you could join us walking there."

"If you like," Hannah added too.

"Mr. Jackson, please come here," Snape's silky voice interrupted Percy response.

Percy eyebrows scrunched in confusion. What does Snape want with him?

"Maybe next time," Percy said to Susan and others.

Justin nodded in understanding. "Yeah, sure." He glanced at Snape worriedly. "Take care, mate."

Percy suppressed a smile at Justin's worries. As if Snape is a danger to him. "Yeah, you too."

Percy approached Snape's desk as the little Hufflepuff group exited the room.

When he heard the door close behind them, Percy took down his student façade and threw a big smile at Severus.

"Well, Sevy," he said in greeting as he sat on the desk. "You needed me?"

Severus just stared at him, unimpressed. Without warning, he whipped his wand out. Then, one of the chairs slid across the floor toward him.

"Don't sit on my desk like a barbarian," Severus said coldly. "And don't call me that childish name. We're not close friends. In fact, we're not friends at all."

Percy indulged him, and transferred from the desk onto the seat. "We're not close _yet_ , Sevy. Give it time and I'm sure that we will be best friends."

Severus just snorted at that. "I doubt it."

"Professor Dumbledore, wants me to give you a message," Severus said before Percy can respond back. "He wants you to come to his office this evening after your night chores to give him a report on your first day."

"Sure," Percy said with a nonchalant shrug. "Though I might not be able to do that before ten. I'm still not finished the hippogriff's temporary enclosure and it didn't come to me this morning that leaving them – "

"Spare me the details," Severus interrupted him. Rudely, in Percy's personal opinion. "I'm just to give the message and nothing more. Whatever job you had to do is none of my business. And I have no desire to make it so."

"Well, you're missing all the fun," is all Percy said in response.

"If that's all then I'll go get my dinner, then," Percy said as he stood up.

"That's not all," Severus said, looking at him and the chair, the silent command evident.

Percy huffed as he childishly slumped back into the chair.

"I would like to remind you that you are while you are here under the guise of a temporary gatekeeper and a student, you shouldn't attract attention to yourself."

"Well, I'm proud to inform you that I'm doing just that," Percy quipped. "I didn't shout at Toadface this early afternoon, and I was the perfect student during your class."

"Yes, though I must say that I am quite surprised when I heard that you were able to restrain yourself during Umbridge's class," Severus said with a sneer.

"Well, it was a close call," Percy admitted.

"It's not your silence during that class that I take issue in, but your performance in my class, earlier.

"What? Why?" Percy demanded. "Would you rather I flunked that potion?"

"That would have been better," Severus deadpanned. "Remember, you are supposed to be a foreigner looking to have a decent job in a new land and Professor Dumbledore, out of the pure kindness in his heart, agreed to have you enrol this term so you could prepare for the incoming O.W.L.s. Now, what would you reckon the Ministry would think when they find out that the supposed transferee student exhibits skills and knowledge that surpasses that of a regular fifth year?"

"Oh," Percy exclaimed, looking back at what he did earlier, and the awe in Justin's face as he looked at his work. "Oh, you might be right."

"Of course, I am right," Severus said. "Now get out of my classroom, but make sure you act accordingly in the coming days." He whipped his wand, and the door to the hallway slammed open, effectively ending their conversation.


End file.
